whacked Out wrestling Memorial
by Alan Smithee
Summary: The most popular Internet Ongoing Wrestling series...was now a cult hit on the wrestling fan circuit...and is now here on FanFiction.Net, the triumphant return to the site for Alan Smithee after a nearly 4-year absence. Read it and see if he's gotten rust
1. Default Chapter

**_Re-Release Notes: Hey, this is Reflecto, coming back for the whole of the series thus far. In order to give the people all few of them who actually read the series the most complete thing possible, some things will be eliminated mostly unimportant stuff in the whole of this. It's the best way we know how to give the optimum style of the whole series to date._**

_I can still hear all the things my siblings told me before..._

10 years ago.

Shane"Hey, Tom? I'm doing a show for wOwfed over at Vets' gym- you want to come with? I can get you backstage..."

"wOwfed? Awesome..."

Shane"I know, Tom. You know, there's supposedly a myth that's been going around wOwfed..."

"What myth"

Shane"Well, legend around the indies here is that wOwfed is the premiere fed for the wrestling divas of the future, and has a good track record with male wrestlers to boot..."

"So? Who wants to be on a card with a bunch of icky girls trying to be the next Madusa"

Shane"Well, there's more to it. According to the rumor- when one of those 'icky girls' gets signed by a bigger federation or leaves the company for other reasons, such as retirement, word has it that if they declare their love for a co-worker that day, the two will live happily ever after and achieve a measure of success, to boot..."

"Oh, sure...like that stuff really exists..."

Shane"Want proof? Look at our sister for an example..."

"Come on...Sharon"

Shane"Yeah. She used to be one of wOw's top female stars about 7 years ago. Reason Richter took me on as a trainee in the first place, in fact. Anyway, from what she told me, back in 1987- you wouldn't remember, you were still a little young- just before her first tour of Japan, she told her tag team partner at the time how she felt about her. They're still together, and we both know she's one of the most renowned Americans in joshipuro today..."

"Still- it's just mumbo-jumbo to me...doesn't seem realistic..."

_Geez, was I an idiot back then. Lord knows it seems more realistic now...or at least, I hope it is. _

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name (or at least my professional name) is Tom Goddard, I'm 20 years old, and I haven't really had much good luck with women. Suffice it to say, I've been good at wrestling, bad at relationships, at the very least: Good enough to get every federation in the New England area talking- which always works. However, despite all of that, I'm finally back at home in Rhode Island, working for the local place: whacked Out wrestling.

Of course, things have changed a bit- in the time since I was a kid, wOwfed's grown considerably. Being able to get good workers from around the world and developing great homegrown talents has allowed wOwfed to grow to arguably the number two wrestling company in the region granted, number one is the WWE and we are FAR from them, but it sounds impressive-right, allowing us to have a great following around New England. Oh, and my brother and sister happen to both do work on both sides of the ring now there, but still...

Oh, yeah, that "myth"? I still don't trust it, but I've seen its factors since 1993...for one thing, my brother's new bride worked as a fairly popular valet here until an injury forced her retirement a few years back. She confessed, now they're happily married and he got enough respect from his skill in the region that he was even given a tryout with ECW back in 1999. Of course, it didn't work out, but it was still cool to have happen.

The way I figure it, if it's true, it'll be cool. If not- well, I'll get to hang out with all my old buddies again...


	2. Part 2

October 1.

_Well, it's official- my first day on the job. Luckily, I knew the way to the place by heart- I had been to wOwfed offices with Shane and Sharon so many times since I was young that it was no problem. As I reached the wOwfed offices, I met up with one of my best friends, Steve Evans. I had known him since high school, and we had both managed to break into wrestling about the same time. We had put on a couple decent matches around the region, leading to us both being considered as people with good upside potential. When I told my brother I was interested in working for wOwfed, I passed him a tape of me and Steve's best match. Due to the quality of the match on the tape, Shane decided to hire Steve with the intent of pushing us as their new "blowjob" tag team for the next generation. _

"You ready, man"

Steve"I was born ready..." _We walked through the doors and sat down. It's strange- I remember watching matches for this company since I was really young, but being an employee, being one of the in-ring talent makes it almost seem more...different. Eventually, we were told to meet our boss, Robbie Richter, in his office, which was really a nicer name for the family room. _

Robbie"Well, well, well- little Tommy Goddard...I remember when you were just this high..."

"Hello, Mr.Richter..."

Robbie"Come on- you've known me this long, call me Robbie. You know, your brother and sister have put some pretty big shoes to fill here in wOw: both of them were great wrestlers for me, and now they're high on my staff here..."

"Well, I'd like to think my family saved the best for last..."

Robbie"Good man- from what I've seen, I think you'll do all right..." _Robbie had me wait a little bit, before my siblings came through._

Robbie"I assume you two need no introduction, but this is one of our trainers and low-midcarders, Sharon Goddard, and this is our head booker and low-midcarder, Shane Goddard, and his beautiful wife Sophie..."

"We've met- I'm pretty close to their mother, don'tcha know..."

Robbie"I see...so, I assume you've heard the rumor about wOwfed- most of the young guys who come out of New England have, all of the Rhode Island boys we bring in have, and when they're basically like a prince of the place, you must have grown up with it"

"Of course..."

Robbie"Well, I just let all of them know- whatever happens outside the ring is separate from in the ring, just as long as it doesn't get in the way of your wOwfed duties..."

Shane"...And when it does, I'm right there to regulate"

Robbie"Your brother's invaluable to this place...does all that we need. Booking, Road agent work, wrestling, writing...it's great. Shane's been our MVP in the ring for around 14 years now, and now he's becoming the same outside the ring. Now, I assume you're interested in the people we have here...I mean, you'll probably want to know who you can work with, right"_I looked at the male roster. It looked like a great mix of up-and-coming superstars on the indy circuit. _

"Not bad for these people..."

Robbie"It is good, huh? It just shows what a good reputation can do for someone..." 

"And the female staff"

Shane"Well, we will be signing many more soon- female wrestlers seek this place out like it's nirvana. Actually, we've got two under contract right now..."

"Very cool..." _Just then, a beautiful girl came was seen in the hallway, as Steve's head turned to check her out..._

Steve"Hey, Tom, I think I see one of the girls under contract! I recognize her- she's considered the best female prospect in New England! I've heard WWE's sent feelers to her matches- think she can be the next Diva"

Robbie"Oh, Steve, I see you know of my daughter's reputation..." _Daughter? You mean... Suddenly, I felt a flashback coming on..._

** 15 years ago **

Young girl"Hi, there. I'm Jocelyn- my daddy runs this federation for a living. He's really cool..."

Young boy"Hi...I'm Tom. My sister's in the ring. She's mean and stuff..."

Jocelyn (5y)"AAAAA! You're not gonna beat me up like your sister did to my mommy, are you? She was trying to hurt her and stuff..."

Tom (5y)"Um...no..."

Jocelyn (5y)"Okay! Let's play- daddy says he knows how these things turn out... He must be psychic or something, because they always end up that way! Isn't that weird"

** 10 years ago **

Jocelyn (10y)"That match wasn't too bad, considering what we usually get..."

Tom (10y)"Yeah, your brother Brad's pretty decent in the ring..."

Jocelyn (10y)"Not as good as Shane is...he is talented, and SOOOO cute..."

Tom (10y)"Eeewwwww...I'm telling him you said that..."

Jocelyn (10y)"Meany" 

_I tried to get out of the flashback sequence quickly- they feel rather unpleasantly like being drunk. Just then, Jocelyn came up to me..._

Jocelyn"Tommy! What've you been up to? I haven't seen you in 7 years..."

"I know! I just signed with your father..."

Jocelyn"I know- dad told me you signed with us, and asked if I wanted to be your manager. I'm excited- I mean, Dad trained me, he knows I'm talented, but he never really allowed me to do much more than just interviewing when I'm with wOwfed..."

"Excellent- at least now I know there'll be a friendly face that I'm working with..."

Steve"Hey, I AM under contract to team with you..."

"Oh, sorry... this is your other client, Steve Evans..."

Steve"Excellent...I always like to work with a...beautiful girl like yourself..." _I made a "cut-throat" sign to Steve..._ "Um...I'll just go over there now...I'll see you next show"

Jocelyn"Cool! I'll see you Friday, then..."

"Friday"  
Jocelyn"Come on, you're working it and you don't know when we have our show on public access" _Jocelyn left the room, as I got a sneaking suspicion that I knew who I wanted to confess to me when we left..._

_That Friday, I was hyped up. I was so ready to work that I couldn't even think straight. I turned the radio to the next possible one..._

**_ "Welcome to WREF, All Re-Release Notes, All the Time. I am Reflecto. Most of the matches originally made for the first few months of the diary will be skipped over due to a number of things. The roster of wOwfed changed dramatically from Volume 1 to Volume 2 due to them being different RaveX scenarios with added people, and also due to my feeling that I didn't really get in the swing of matches for a large portion of Volume 1. (Of course, most who read would say I still haven't , but that's besides the point...)" _**

_After the match, I was a little iffy on the show's results...it seemed like it was a fairly poor matchup. While I was backstage, I saw Jocelyn come back and introduce me to someone..._

Jocelyn"Oh, hi Tom! I wanted to introduce you to one of my friends...Jamie, this is my old friend, Tom Goddard..."

Jamie"Charmed...Jamie Kogyaru, All-State wrestler 3 years running...""

"Ah...another amateur trying to make it in wOwfed? Pretty cool- we've had some good female amateurs here. Good luck..."

Jamie"Thanks...I'll see you around..."

Steve"Yeah, she'll 'see you around'...and by that, I mean she'll have sex with you"

Jocelyn"Is your friend always like this"

"Most of the time, yes..."

(**Evans moment"Tom has met 2 GIRLS. SAVING..."**)


	3. Part 3

_That Monday, possibly out of nervousness from the things I had been hearing- or possibly because of the Monday Night Football bash at my brother's house where me and the boys all drank a little too much- I started to fade around..._

"knock, knock Just a minute, it's open..." _Just then, I saw Jamie outside of the hallway..._

Jamie"So...Jocelyn tells me you're really good in the ring...how good are you outside of it" _Jamie...this is...so sudden...Just then, I bumped into someone from the back..._

Steve"What's wrong, man? She's ready to rock"

"Ah, Steve! You'll help me...that girl- right there, she's totally digging you, man! Go do your wingmanly duty"

Steve"Of course...after all...I LOVE YOU, SPARTACUS..."_ICK! ICK! You're my boy, but our friendship has its limits! Just then, I saw Jocelyn crying in the corner..._

"What's...what's wrong"

Jocelyn"Tom...they kicked me out of my house...I...I don't want to be alone..."_Just then, I saw a fight break out between the three..._

Jamie"Give me some of that"

Steve"Hey, Don't knock it if you haven't tried it..."

Jocelyn"Do...me..."

That morning...

Shane"Well, well, well...I know that wOwfed tends to help your luck, but I never thought that it'd help you finally get to make out with your pillow..." _Ah...just a dream...OR IS IT? Oh, yeah, it is._

"Yikes...that was a weird dream..."

Shane"It's just jitters- everyone gets them...oh, by the way- clean up that mess- mom really doesn't like cleaning up sleep-related nosebleeds..." _Geez. That was bad. I checked out the Internet sites. Nothing major happened for us, so that's a plus...or so I thought. Shane told me the directions to the gym, as we headed over there together. As I headed backstage, Shane called me over one last time..._

Shane"Don't head backstage, you're going to be debuting tonight. Here's a ticket to the show- try to look like just another fan. You're going to do a run-in during it- the security guard will give you a signal when it's time. Steve's on the other side- he'll run in when he sees you do so. Got it"

"Got it..."

Shane"Excellent..." _I was pumped as I heard the news- I'd finally get to debut on-screen for wOw! I waited and saw the mostly-forgettable show while going for this, until I got to my brother's matchup. I saw Shane and his current tag team partner Kevin Killgore take on the tag team champs, Gedo and Jado. The match was surprisingly good- Shane's veteran leadership, Killgore's good power wrestling ability, and Gedo and Jado's well-known skill at wrestling made this an awesome match to see. I saw the match's end, as Jocelyn and Brad headed over to distract Shane, allowing Gedo to lock in the Gedo Clutch for the victory. Afterwards, Jocelyn started talking..._

Jocelyn"It's too bad you couldn't win, Shane...you really did look good out there..."

Shane"You little brat! You and your two-bit brother cost us the Tag Team Titles"

Jocelyn"Oh, come on now...just say the word and I'll be happy to end wOw's most historic rivalry for you..."

Shane"You're...you're really saying you'd take Brad down for me"

Jocelyn"Well, did I stutter? I said that I would take down this rivalry..."

Shane"Well, I'm game if Brad is..."

Jocelyn"Brad? You're willing to bury the hatchet, right"

Brad"Well, if Shane's willing to, sure." _I saw a signal as Brad and Shane shook hands, and ran in. Steve followed, hitting a nice German Suplex on Brad Richter. I followed suit, laying into my brother with a Dropkick to the back. I headed to the top rope Steve headed over and loaded Shane into my arms. _

"You're sure about this, man"

Shane"Go ahead, Tom- I trust you..." _I proceeded to lay out Shane with the nice Top-Rope Tiger Driver I had been working on as my finisher, sending him down for the count as me, Jocelyn, and Steve raised each others' hands. I took a mic..._

"Oh, Shane...me and my old buddy Steve couldn't really sign on with Jocelyn unless you gave our permission, so thank you SO much...brother..." _I could hear our PBP guys yelling..._

Madison Carter, Play-by-Play"Brother...he doesn't mean..."

Gristleizer, color commentator"I think he does...he does appear to be Tom Goddard, the baby of the Goddard family"

Carter"How long has he been plotting this with Jocelyn Richter" _The three of us left the ring ecstatic! Meanwhile, I could see Robbie look on from the front, but he didn't seem to notice as we went through..._

Robbie: (**So...it begins...I can still remember the way of this. Ah, yes, my old friend, John Goddard. If he was just able to stay healthy and stay motivated in wrestling, I know he and I could have been Tag Team Champions in any one of the Big 3. Since then, I've seen both his kids come through. Sharon had the skill to succeed in Japan, but never was gifted with the looks or the charisma to succeed in America. Shane has been ready for years, but always had horrific luck when he had a chance to succeed on a major scale. But Tom...I think he might finally be the worker I've been waiting for to really put Rhode Island wrestling on the map in a big way...**)

Jocelyn"Daddy...what're you doing? We just got finished out there..."

Robbie"Oh, sorry, pumpkin...great work, really"

Jocelyn"Thanks, daddy" _We stayed around, watching the forgettable show as it continued. Eventually, Shane and Brad headed over to us..._

Shane"So, how was your debut for wOw" _I had to be honest there..._

"Well...it was nerve-wracking. Like my first match, period."

Brad"I understand, Tom. Just because of my legacy, I've felt more pressure in my first match here than I did doing tryout matches for WWE and WCW when they're around here. The legacy's that big problem for it. If one of us goes there, no one knows who we are, we have no expectations. When we're here, we're expected to be as good as everyone in your family who came before you, or better."

"Yep..."

Shane"Don't worry about it- you'll do fine. Now, let's go to dinner...veterans are paying..."

"EXCELLENT" _We headed to a somewhat mid-level family-type restaurant- you know, one of the ones with all the crap on the walls and stuff. I was still too hyped to care which one. The most interesting thing was the next case, as I recieved my food..._

Waitress"Two orders of Buffalo Chicken Tenders, and one ice tea..." _Suddenly, the ice tea slipped out of her hands, going all down my pants. As I tried to stand up to clean it, the waitress tripped over my foot, sending my meal down..._

Waitress"Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry..."

Shane"Check it out- Tom was acting all cool out in the ring, but apparently he was so nervous in front of a crowd he peed his pants" _I saw Brad laugh as Jocelyn tried to stifle a chuckle..._

Waitress"Wait...you're wrestlers"

Brad"Of course- wOw's finest legends of the present, Brad Richter and Shane Goddard, and the future, Jocelyn Richter and Tom Goddard, thank you..."

Waitress"WAI! I'm a huge wOw fan! Would you mind if I got an autograph..."

"Sure...I'll trade you for yours, preferably with your phone number added..." _Suddenly, Jocelyn reached over the table and slapped me, sending me down..._ (**_Re-Release notes: The cute-style slap count is now at: 1. Keep track of these...because you don't have to be Rick James, bitch, to enjoy a good slap._**)

Shane"Sorry about that...close friends. Just pass the information to me and I'll get it to Tom..."

Waitress"Okay. My name's...well, he can call me Kari, the number's BLANKED. Okay"

Shane"Sure. Thanks for supporting wOw..." _I suddenly managed to see Steve hover above me in my post-slap haze..._

Steve: (Tom...if you hear me, **YOU HAVE MET "3" GIRLS.**) 

(BIRe-Release Notes"Ah, yes, the "Met/Love Love Counters." Since wOw Memorial was originally loosely based on popular love sim game Tokimeki Memorial, the concept of a lot of girls possible for the protagonist in this case, as if you haven't guessed, Tom Goddard to fall in love with or vice versa was a necessity for it. These things can't really be simulated in the game, as relationships are somewhat random in their development. Hence, we needed something to keep it counted on how we'd do it for the diary, leading to this.")


	4. Part 4

_I tried to take it easy that next week. I laid back, rested up, and just chilled, for the most part. The most interesting things that occurred happened after a not-so-well deserved trip to the mall. As I was leaving, I happened to find Jamie sitting there.._

Jamie"Um...Tom? I was wondering...my car won't start...would you give me a ride home" _Suddenly, a number of choices flashed in front of me..._ (**_ RR Notes: And here we have another example of the style, the "choices" that Goddard is forced to use. This is another example of how wOw becomes wOw Memorial..._**

** YES** -  
**NO**   
**I hate you. I hate you so much. My Dad hates you too. You're a sorry bitch. My dad buys me all the stickers I want, so I don't even need more stickers. You are greedy and an asshole."** _I made my choice, and instantly found myself saying..._

"Sure, I'll be happy to..." _I let her get in the car as we headed off._  
"So, where do you live, anyway"

Jamie"Over in the burbs- I'll give you the directions. For now, since we're going this way anyways, how about I treat you to dinner- you know, since you gave me the ride" _Suddenly, another choice label occurred..._

**YES** -  
**NO**  
**Oh, I'll eat something of yours, all right...**

"Okay- free food's the best kind"

Jamie"Excellent- I know a nice place..." _Jamie gave me the directions towards the restaurant she chose. I was excited at the prospect of the free food...well, until we got there..._

Counter person"Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order" _Yeesh- is she TRYING to sabotage my chances? It's not like I have a superstar look... these were just normal, at least until I saw one of the members of our roster in the back run out towards me..._ (**_Re-Release Notes: I seem to make many cracks at McDonalds through the whole of this series. The reason for this is simple: They deserve it. Although they're a fun place to poop at credit a bunch of trolls, the food tends to be concentrated evil. Remember kids: Meat is murder, fast food moreso. I'll get off my 'political' Reflecto notes...for now, at least..._**)

Worker"**STOOOOOOONNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDD!**" _I recognized the voice- Manny, one of the other wrestlers. He was somewhat nice, if not for the fact that he was touched in the head- he'd have to be, to agree with the Magical Girl gimmick they stuck him with in wOw. Apparently he was moonlighting here- no biggie, but why a place would hire someone who may be insane is my question..._

"I see...hey, Pretty Manny..."

Manny"**That other guy the Rock Sucks!**"

Jamie"Okay..."

Manny"Hello, McDonald's patrons! This is wOw Superstars and my bestest buddies, Tom Goddard and Jamie Kogyaru" _Manny then proceeded to get up on the table and dance as Jamie looked shocked. _

"Um...aren't you supposed to be working"

Manny"Who cares about work, man! Look, I've got some good stuff right here..." _Manny then proceeded to bring out a bag of a white powder..._

"Dood- is that..."

Manny"You know it, home boy! The best Colombia has to offer! Wanna freebase"

"Um, no- Winners don't use drugs! Early '90s video games said so, and they never lie"

Manny"Suit yourself...pussy" _Manny then proceeded to cut a line of cocaine out on the table and snort it up._ "WHOA" 

"Um, dude- I think you have to go into rehab..."

Manny"Why should I do that"

"Um, let's see...I don't know- you're doing cocaine...in a McDonald's...in front of the brother of someone who has the power to fire you"

Manny"**McDONALDS IS A FUN PLACE TO POOP AT!**"

"Trust me, man...if you go to rehab, I can promise you that you will not lose your job at wOw. If you don't, I'm going to have to snitch on you, and you'll probably end up released. Your choice"

Manny"Okay, I'll go to stupid rehab..." _Manny left as the others in line started to cheer. The manager came over to us..._

Manager"You did the right thing, getting that guy to rehab- he came in here all the time with his brain fried."

Jamie"Thanks...I suppose saving one of your workers can get us free food, right"

Manager"Hell no"

"Crap in a hat"_We paid for our food and headed back to my car. While on the way back, we began to talk about what had transpired..._

Jamie"You did the right thing..." (**LOVE-LOVE INCREASED**) (**_Re-Release Notes: The phrase of "Love-Love Increase" was explained in our last post. Basically, it means that the girl in question now likes our protagonist more, only with a cuter, girlier name... _**

"Ah, well, he's a nice guy, it's just the gimmick."

Jamie"You mean, he got addicted because he lives his gimmick"

"No, I mean that if the bookers forced me to have the gimmick of a guy who thinks he's an anime magical girl, I would have to use a shitload of blow too"

Jamie"I see..."_We drove a little more, finally getting back to Jamie's house._

Jamie"Well, thanks for the ride..."

**"You're Welcome."**  
**I'll see you at work..."** -  
**"You know, my homies call me Harry Potsmoker because I got the Magic Stick- you want a demo"** (**_Re-Release Notes: This is the first time the name 'Harry Potsmoker' came up to describe Tom Goddard. The reason for this is simple: In the original wOw base fed, Tom Goddard was Harry Potsmoker, a Harry Potter gimmick natch. Somehow, this managed to become the most popular gimmick in the wOwfed, leading to Goddard being chosen for the protagonist role in wOw Memorial. _**)

"I'll see you at work Friday..."

Jamie"Yep. Cheer for me, I debut" _I tried to keep that in mind as I proceeded to rest up more..._


	5. Part 5

Sunday, October 26.

_Ah, Electric Supernova. The first big event I'm on roster for. Somehow, the really big shows just have more electric pardon the term of an atmosphere than TV tapings. I know when I went to the bigger shows, I was psyched to see it, but when I know I'm going to be on the roster- that's just a thrill..._

...at least it would have been, until my brother came up to me...

"What do you mean I'm not going to be on the card? I've been pushed the past month on Flagship"

Shane"We know. However, it's our policy that for the big shows, we tend to focus on the bigger wrestlers, titles, and the like. We know you're in the storylines, but we also know more people will come to the show if they have heard of a lot of the people who are on the card...you understand"

"I guess..."

Shane"That's good. Well, here- all the wOw superstars get free tickets to the show, so pass them around" _YES! Free tickets- this would be prime date bait...unfortunately, I usually am no good with girls I know...hey, girl storage boy, this is where you could help me out..._ (**_Re-Release Notes: Another prime usage for the base style is the concept of the 'Girl-Storage' Guy, usually a friend of the protagonist of the game who keeps track of all the girls you've met. In this one, Steve Evans's status as Goddard's tag team partner made him the obvious choice here._**)

Steve"You have met '4' Girls. Who would you like to invite"

Status: 

Jocelyn Richter- Head Trainer's Daughter. Co-Worker. As such, can get as many tickets as her little heart desires.  
Jamie Kogyaru- Co-Worker. Fighting for wOw Women's Championship. Unable to watch show from stands.  
Kari... Wait... -  
Go with friend- your current Tag Team partner. Also gets free tickets.

_Seeing no other choice, I had Steve pass me Kari's number..._

"Hey, Kari, it's Tom Goddard- I was wondering, I've got some free tickets to Electric Supernova...would you like to come with"  
Kari"WAI! I've been trying to get tickets to that; sure"  
"Okay- I'll meet you there" _Well, that was certainly easy... After making that occur, I proceeded to head over to the arena. At the very least, I knew it was sure to be a good time: Most of the wrestlers were pretty good that they signed for the event, so it's a big plus there! I waited to find Kari as she headed through, only to see her come dressed up as a catgirl for some reason...I suddenly felt the blood rush down through my nose..._

Kari"Awww...is that nosebleed for me, Tom? You're so sweet..." (**_Re-Release Notes: You may notice throughout whacked Out wrestling Memorial that Tom Goddard seems to have frequent nosebleeds. This is not a medical condition, but rather a regular occurrence in anime to indicate arousal. Just clarifying here- do not worry about the risk of someone prone to nosebleeds being a pro wrestler..._**)  
"Um...I didn't expect you to dress like...that..."  
Kari"Oh, maybe I didn't mention- outside of waitressing, one of my biggest hobbies is cosplay- this is just more normal for me to wear outside work, you know"  
"Okay...let's get to our seats..."_I headed towards the bleachers, trying to blend in with the crowd in case any...certain people saw me here, and proceeded to watch the show..._

**wOw Electric Supernova**

Madison Carter"Ladies and gentlemen in the audience, welcome to Electric Supernova! We're happy you chose to come to this show and support one of the fastest-growing federations in New England. I am your play-by-play man"Mad" Madison Carter, and with me is my sidekick, Gristleizer. You may recognize us as the members of 91.1's morning show, but tonight, as we always are Friday nights on Rhode Island public access, we're here to call the action for wOw! Now, let's start the action"

Match Report for Electric Supernova: (**_Re-Release Notes: This card's fairly important because it's really the first card that I felt that my own match reports were passable enough by that, I mean "not good, but passable enough for my own quality standards" to use. I still feel that my matches are my biggest weak point, but at least I know that match results really aren't what my diary is all about here. Just like you wouldn't read a ROH diary expecting great outside-the ring activities, you wouldn't read my diary expecting hard-hitting in-ring action. It's just an example of how there's many different styles on the Dome, and there's room enough for both styles and almost any other one you're looking for."_**)

**Bobby Rude v. HeartBurnKid.**

This seems to be a good match- HeartBurnKid's been making noise both here on the East Coast and in RPW on the West Coast, and has been getting a great reputation. Bobby Rude is one of the wrestlers who wOw was able to sign after BCW changed owners, and will be debuting tonight. The match was somewhat decent as an opener, as both are fairly good power wrestlers. However, Rude did more work for HeartBurnKid, finishing with HBK hitting the Pepto Plunge (if you haven't seen this move, it's a sick looking High Angle Pedigree). After the match, Rude made an attack afterwards, hitting the Rude Awakening on HBK (which tends to look weaker considering time and how his opponent's move looks.) All in all, basically a lovefest telling the fans that HeartBurnKid's homegrown...

29, 76, 52

**April v. Jamie Kogyaru** (for the wOw Women's Title)

_Before this match started, Steve headed over to me..._

Steve **'1' Of the girls you know is wrestling in this match. Will you cheer for her?**

**Yes**  
No

Maybe this is a good place to tell you that women's wrestling hasn't really taken hold in the US like it did in Japan- but don't tell wOw that. wOw's gotten a good reputation for being one of the better federations for women's wrestling (possibly helped by a seemingly unfounded rumor that if a girl tells a co-worker how they feel for them on the day they leave the company, the two will live happily ever after or some such bullshit), but the facts go through, as a lot of good female wrestlers come through this federation (while many others, most notably famed "josei-gaijin" Sharon Goddard, got their starts in wOw.) ...And after all of this, their Women's Title match is a Bra and Panties matchup.

Despite this, it was fairly good as eye-candy material, as Jamie Kogyaru (one of the closer things to a home-grown wOw talent) and April (more well-known for her stints in NWATNA) put on a standard matchup for it. The match wasn't great by any standards (though Kogyaru shows definite promise as a legit wrestler), and the fact that the two have "indy diva" syndrome where no one cares whether they lose their clothes or not, it worked to get horny 12-year-old boys into the show. Kogyaru finished off April with a surprisingly nice Shining Wizard into a Sunset Flip move which an announcer said was called the Japanese Schoolgirl Pin before ripping April's clothing off, leaving her in her bra and panties for the win. Bad match, but with the stuff shown, you'd wonder why April was an NWATNA diva and why no larger federation has come calling for Kogyaru yet.

39, 28, 35

_While this match was going on, I kept cheering, seeing if Jamie could manage to pull the TNA cage girl to a good match. I kept squeezing the nearest thing to me, which apparently seemed to be Kari's hand as this occurred..._

Kari"(**He...he really seems to like me...almost as if he's really happy to be seen with me...SUGOI! I finally found my destined Avatar of Love-Love who's supposed to make me live happily ever after, yep, uh huh, yeppers!**)   
**Love-Love Increased apparently, by accident...**

_After the match, Jamie and April saw me outside the ring..._

Jamie"Aw, you cheered for me all the way, Tom! I knew you cared about me..." **Love-Love Increased**

April"Oh, sure- you cheer for your little friend and not an established Diva? I knew you were small-time..."  
**Met 'April'- BAD FIRST IMPRESSION- Love-Love Decreases...**

**Brandon Downard v. Kintaro Kanemura**

This match is more representative of wOw's surprisingly good reach outside its area, mostly in managing to get Japanese Deathmatch legend Kanemura to work regularly for an American company while also getting Downard, a good prospect in the Pittsburgh area, to come work for them where he's become a face to watch here. The match itself is a deathmatch, which wOw's Hardcore division's pretty famous for. However, wOw Deathmatches are pretty renowned for being fairly pedestrian fare in response to classic Japanese deathmatches and XPW's versions, usually ending up as really good weapons-laden hardcore matches. This was no exception, finishing when Downard got laid out by a hidden pair of brass knuckles by Kanemura (though why you need to hide brass knuckles in a freaking Deathmatch is beyond me... Not a bad hardcore match in the end- XPW or CZW could use either of these two in their ranks.

33, 83, 58

**Shane Goddard v. Horshu**

This is one of the bigger things to show for wOw- namely, the attraction of Shane Goddard. Goddard's managed to get a good following in the Northeast, however, despite requests from most of the Philly feds for him to join them, he's been mostly steadfast to stay in wOw for some reason. For obvious reasons, the crowd here loves this guy, and for good reason- he has what it takes to be a superstar- he works a somewhat WWE-style in the ring and has bucketloads of charisma. And yet, he's going against Horshu. Horshu tries to match up with Goddard in the "WWE-styled" department, but failed (at least talent-wise.) However, for some unknown reason, Horshu got the win here, hitting a Shu-icide for the victory as the crowd voiced its opinions on the match.

41, 71, 56

**Gedo and Jado v. Youthanazia** (Tag Titles)

This is representative of the good tag team division wOw has gotten. For the most part, these two teams put on a great show in the ring, as both are pretty much able to do. Good teamwork and a number of nice moves were the norm for the match, as the two just were completely on. However, the biggest problem occurred at the end, as Gedo locked a Gedo Clutch on Josh Prohibition- only to have M-Dogg 20 leap off the top rope and crush a chair on Gedo's back, leading to the two going into some stiff hardcore moves on Gedo and Jado, finally knocking them out and getting the pin!

57, 97, 77

**Xavier v. Justice Pain**

For the most part, this was actually a styles clash, as neither person was able to be as on as they were supposed to be. Xavier was the wOw Cruiserweight Champion, and Pain is usually halfway decent in XPW matches, but neither seemed to click as well. Xavier finished the match with some cheating, and walked away with the win.

47, 78, 62

**Sonny Siaki v. Matt Cappotelli** (Transcontinental Title)

Oh, gee- just what I waited for: The worst X Titleist in NWATNA and the Tough Enough kid who got the win after being stiffed by Bob Holly. The match was exactly what I expected from it, i.e. Not much. Why, in a federation loaded with prospects, do we get this for their second biggest title? Boring match- Siaki got the win after a Siakalypse. It was what it was.

41, 71, 56

**Steve Blackman v. Vampiro**

I don't care, I'm actually looking forward to this one- from what I had heard, the two put on a great match a few weeks ago on wOw TV, and this is the rematch for that. They didn't disappoint me, as the two managed to just start on an exhibition of great brawling. The two apparently knew each other's styles well (a surprise), and the match just seemed perfectly made. A Nail in the Coffin ended the match with a Vampiro win, and the crowd gave a good "respect pop" to both men for the title. Why aren't these two in major federations again? This match proved they still have a lot to contribute...

64, 91, 77 

**Big Vito v. Dave Menne** (World Title)

This match is for the big prize, which Big Vito won about a month ago. Menne, a respected shootfighter, picked the submission match as a way to get an advantage on Big Vito. However, Vito managed to take the advantage with a number of nice heel tactics, taking away Menne's ability. Menne took the advantage back again. However, just as Menne locked Big Vito in a Guillotine Choke, Johnny Stamboli ran into the ring to attack Menne! Big Vito put Menne in a cheap Figure-Four, where Stamboli tapped Menne's hand to the mat for a Submission. After this, the Mamalukes attacked Menne- until respected shootfighter Vitor Belfort ran in for the save as the show ended!

51, 100, 75

Final tally: This federation's been getting a great buzz in the industry for its unique style, and this show was a testament to that. Don't be surprised if wOw eventually becomes a major player- with a great nucleus of young talent, good off-the-beaten path choices for stars, and an investors' list a mile wide, wOw can definitely succeed in the near future.

Strongly Recommended, especially for the Gedo-Jado/Youthanazia, Blackman/Vampiro, and Vito/Menne matches.

64

_After the show, people were filing out. Kari managed to recognize Brad in the stands, and she proceeded to go over and say hello. I saw her and Brad head over to Robbie as I proceeded to gather my stuff and wait for her. As I waited, a girl headed over to me..._

Girl"Hi, me' cousin over there 'ad a question...are you really that guy..."

"Well, let's see...what do you mean"

Girl"Well, Joe told me that he saw a guy 'ere..."

"Yes..."

Girl"Fairly attractive..."

"Okay...And your thought on that point, miss..."

Girl"Well, he's pretty on the money there..." (_YES! Money in the bank..._)

"Yes..."

Girl"...and who was one of the BIGGEST examples of nepotism in wOw, and couldn't 'andle the BRITISH VAAAHHHHLENCE in the ring..."

"I see...so, it was Ironwood who put you up to this, didn't he? Well, tell him that if that bloody wanker ever wants a piece of us, get his little sidekick Apathy boy in the ring and me and Steve will be happy to teach him why every indy fan in New England is bound to have a SERIOUS case of Shonen-Ai..." _Just then, Ironwood came up to us..._

Ironwood"So, what's going on, Tommy? 'Aven't seen ya in a bit..."

Girl"Well, from what he was sayin', I think he wants to get in Shonen-Ai with you and Matty, Joe..."

Ironwood"Oh, I see...freak"

Girl"Just out of curiosity, cuz, how do you know this guy"

Ironwood"Well, when I had just moved to the US to wrestle up around Vermont area, Tommy 'ere was one of me regular opponents...'ad us a damn fine feud, we did..."

"Yep- I 0wnzed his ass..."

Ironwood"Yeah, sure, try posturin' for the girl, ya punk...anyways, Robbie gave me an' Matty a contract to wrestle 'ere regularly. Me and him jumped at the bit to come down 'ere, from what I 'eard, this is where the action is in New England..."

"I see...and the girl is"

Ironwood"Oh, she's me little cousin Lori- I stayed with her family in upstate New York while workin' up in Vermont, and now that I've got a regular federation, she's livin' with me while she gets established as a valet"

"Sounds good, man"

Ironwood"I'll see you in the ring, old friend"

Lori"Same 'ere- see ya around" _The two of them left together as Kari headed back over to me..._

Kari"WAI! Robbie just signed me to work as a valet here for some new team he's cooked up! Isn't that great, Tommy-kun..."

"Excellent- congratulations"

Kari"Now we'll be able to stay together forever and ever...oh, I can just see it in my head now..." IKari left in a daze as I saw Steve come over to me...

Steve **YOU HAVE MET '5' GIRLS**

**SAVE GAME**


	6. Part 6

_The next few days were tense as we waited for the final results of Electric Supernova, knowing that a bad move could break us- basically, the same thing any real indy fed had. Eventually, Sophie came to the people waiting..._

Sophie"THE SHOW WAS A HIT! Over 1000 people came to the gate, and we did very well! We keep gaining ground like this, we'll be a major player in indy wrestling" _The entire backstage cheered as we found out about this. Finally, the whole thing was brought to a halt when Silent Storm called for a break..._

Silent Storm"omg lets get a momint off silence remy!11 lol" _Silent Storm's everpresent sockpuppet/claimed friend took over..._

Silent Storm claimed: Remy"oh great L.Ron Hubard...we thank you for your guidance lol...i swear battlefield earth ruled...lol"

_Geez...he's found Scientology and changed... I saw the celebration, and finally found my brother around the back..._

Shane"Hey, little bro- I wanted to talk to you. I'm going to be taking the week off- Robbie said if you want it off, you've got it. Me and Sophie are probably going to catch a movie- you want to come with? That is, if you can find someone..." _I thought of that possibility to gain ground with yet another lady friend, but then decided against it..._

"Sorry, I think I should show up..."

Shane"Okay, your loss, man. See you later"

_That week, I kept resting, relaxing, and finally showed up at the gymnasium for tapings..._

"Hey, Robbie, I'm ready for work..."

Robbie"You showed up? I'm surprised- I gave Shane the night off from work, and I assumed you'd join him like he said. Luckily I have a space- do you want to wrestle tonight"

"Sure"

Robbie"Okay, you're on the card...who'd you like to face"

"Well, Ironwood and General Apathy said they'd like to face me and Steve- how about that one"

Robbie"Sure! I'm in negotiations with Ironwood's cousin, you know- that could work as a future 6-person tag in a few weeks..."

"Cool- let's test the waters with it now, though..."

**wOw Flagship**

Steve **One of the girls you know is in this match. Will you cheer for Jamie Kogyaru?**

**Yes**  
No

**Jamie Kogyaru v. Adriana Belli**

Pretty bad matchup, but not as bad as many of the wOw Women's matches that they have. Jamie Kogyaru beat Belli with her Panty Flash (basically your Fame-Asser, Rocker Dropper, Leg Drop to the BACK OF THE HEAD!credit Dames, Bottoms Up, or any other thing what have you.). These two have some talent- I could see good things for both in the future when they get some heat behind them.

27, 49, 38.

_After the match, I saw the two head backstage, as Jamie headed over to me..._

Jamie"Aw, Tom- you keep cheering for me. You're really a nice guy..."   
**LOVE-LOVE INCREASE**  
_Jamie proceeded to kiss me on the cheek as Adriana Belli walked back._

Belli"Oh, sure- jerk. You'll only cheer for friends"

**Met '6' Girls- BAD FIRST IMPRESSION- Love-Love Decrease**  
_Just then, a guy headed through for his match..._

Guy"Don't worry, miss, I'm right here to do you right, even if Tom Goddard's a second-rate nepotism-benefitting jerk..."

"Okay- who are you supposed to be and why are you badmouthing me"

Guy"The name's Jayce Simmons, and while I'm in wOw, I intend to get more confessions than a Catholic Priest"

"I see...well, it certainly looks like you're down with Catholic priests, all right...info boy? Any news on him" _Steve came over and gave me the rundown..._

Steve"Name- Jayce Simmons. A somewhat talented wrestler and well-respected ladies' man in indy wrestling. Started working in the Orlando area, but joined wOw after hearing that all the ladies in wrestling came there. He's also a former model and was reportedly in the finalists to join one of the many boy bands that proliferate in the area however, I doubt that stories' reality."

Simmons"Listen to your tag team partner- I'm going out there , and I am going to win all those girls' hearts"

Jayce Simmons v. Big Tony

Pretty much a squash for Simmons to debut himself. (**_Re-Release Notes: As you can see, there was still a lot of bugs in the system at this time in regards to my match detail ability or lack thereof. Now, there's still bugs, but much fewer than originally._**)

20, 80, 50

_After the break, the scene went to a house..._

Kids"Trick-or-treat..."

Sonny Siaki"Here, kids! I've got the best treat you'll get tonight- autographed 8X10s of the wOw Transcontinental Champion and NWATNA superstar, the "Ace in the Hole", Sonny Siaki"

Kid"Aww...but he sucks"

Siaki"Hey, kid! I don't suck...er...isn't that cute" _Suddenly, Nova headed into play..._

Nova"Trick or Treat..."

Siaki"I see...aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating, Mr.Superhero..."

Nova"It's Super Nova, not Super Hero, punk" _Nova and Siaki then brawled a bit, before Nova took the advantage, laying Siaki out and holding up the Transcontinental Title._ "Next week, I'll be taking this treat..."

74

**British Violence v. The Bishie Boys**

These are two of wOw's more respected prospects. British Violence are two guys from the United Kingdom who've been getting a great reputation in the U.S, while The Bishie Boys are seen by many wOw insiders as the next big thing in whacked Out wrestling- young, talented Rhode Island natives, with one half of the team (Tom Goddard) seen by many as the top prospect in wOw due to his pedigree as the brother of wOw stars Sharon and Shane Goddard...and despite the skill of all four, the match was a total Styles Clash. The Bishie Boys' high-flying ability did not mesh with British Violence's brawling skills at all. Finally, The Bishie Boys managed to end the clash following interference by Jocelyn Richter, who loaded Goddard up for a nice Top Rope Tiger Driver (which the announcers called the My Final Heaven) for the win!

21, 74, 47

Overall: 61 (**_Re-Release Notes: While going through this show, I noticed that there were a lot of real problems with the show, and indeed, this occurs in a lot of these for the re-releases. I tend to notice this occurs a lot with my writing- I rarely if ever go to multiple drafts for my stuff almost everything creative that I write and a large percentage of my schoolwork never needs more than a first draft. This leads to problems, where when I reread something after a little while like I have to do when I re-released this series from the beginning, I always think that it's not that good, and can almost always find a lot of ways to improve it. I'd like to think that it's a really good thing- it proves that I am improving my writing skill immensely, almost like someone's height: You almost never notice how much you've grown in either thing until you look at what you've done and see all the changes you could make to it now. In my opinion, that's my diary's strongest point: It keeps improving almost exponentially._**


	7. Part 7

_When I went home on Monday, I expected things to be a little easier for myself. What I got...seemed to be one of those moments when your career could be made or broken._

Shane"Tom, I need to talk to you...this is something very big..."

"What do you want, Shane"

Shane"Well, Tom...how would you like to hold the Tag Titles" _I knew just then what he meant, but I had to play dumb._

"Well, it sounds cool...could you tell me the angle"

Shane"No angle. I suppose you don't know much about a little problem we've had, right"

"Well, not too much...what's the deal"

Shane"Well, Youthanazia won the belts on Sunday, as you know. Unfortunately, they did it by stiffing Gedo and Jado and basically changed the ending in the ring- something that is a definite problem. To add to our pain, they took the belts and ran, making it so we couldn't really vacate the belts last week for it. They agreed to come Friday- we need a team to beat them for the belts so we can fire them without any potential problems..."

"So, you want me and Steve to go Montreal on them"

Shane"Saying I want you to pull a Montreal on them is so...accurate, please don't use the term." _Great. I'm getting the call, and I have to pull off a screwjob._

"So...why don't you use one of the other teams? You and Kev, give Gedo and Jado the belts back, or perhaps give the push to Kakihara and Naruse"

Shane"There's the rub. You see, we need to make this look natural, somewhat. I'm going in knowing that if I, someone those fans know to be the head booker, then turns around and screws the tag champs, those fans will hate this whole federation. I'm already taking a risk asking you as my younger brother to do it, but Gedo, Jado, Kakihara, and Naruse all refused to screw them over. That Japanese code of honor- it can be great sometimes, but a real bitch others...anyway, you and Steve are the most over tag team besides those two."

"I see..."

Shane"All we need you to do is to screw them in the title win. We'll make it through interference, the fans hopefully won't suspect it. The next week, we'll play it by ear..." _Yikes. This is it. I knew my family had been helped for years by wOw, and now I get a chance to pay them back. However, pulling off a screwjob seemed unseemly- I knew what I had to do, but I had to buy myself some time to do this stuff..._

"Shane..."

Shane"Yeah, bro"

"I've got to talk this through with Steve, so write up a backup plan for this stuff in case it's no go. I'll tell you on Thursday beforehand what the deal is." 

Shane"I suppose that's fair. Oh, and Tom..."

"Yeah"

Shane"Sorry I have to lay this on you so soon in your wOw career..."

"That's okay.I know it's the nature of this stuff..."

_I decided to head over to Steve's to get his view on what we should do. While I was on the Interstate, Shane called me._

Shane"Hey, Tom- be careful when you go to check this stuff. I heard that rumors of this got through to Prohibition and Cross, and they shot on Brad Richter to get it to come to a halt. Wrecked his ankle pretty bad, from what I saw- he'll probably be out for two months. Remember, if they did that to someone not involved in it, imagine what they'd do to someone who's going to be doing the damn thing..." _Yikes. I proceeded to get over to Steve's house, and there, we worked out our plan._

Steve"I think we need to do it, Tom. I mean, come on- like Shane said to you. Gedo and Jado refused, Kakihara and Naruse refused- we're their top option. We have to do it, for wOw's sake. If Youthanazia are going to be fired either way, we need to make sure the titles stay prestigious."

"I know, man. It's the only thing we can do."

Steve"So it's agreed- we're going to screw them over. Now, the only problem is- how can we do this while being careful..."

"I see you've heard about how they stiffed Richter and broke his ankle"

Steve"Hell no! I'm talking about how we manage to do this and still leave you well-liked by the girls, man! I'll tell you what- you work out a plan to do this, and I'll get in touch with the girls you know for their feelings on a screwjob..."

"How do you know them all again"

Steve"Dude, I know EVERY girl in wOw...especially the ones you know..."

"Excellent, man. Oh, by the way- Shane told me to stay here so as to not have to go out much- mind if I crash here the next couple days"

Steve"Of course- what's a tag partner for"

Thursday, November 5.

_I woke up early that Thursday to have Steve stand over me._

"Good news, I have the results for the girls you have met..."

**What would you say if I ended up screwing a tag team legitimately out of their titles for the good of wOw?**

Jocelyn Richter "**I would be very pleased- to think that you'd be that willing to do the right thing for my family's business would be extremely sweet.**"

Jamie Kogyaru "**I would be a little wary you wouldn't be able to be trusted, but if it was for wOw, I would possibly see it as a good thing.**"

Kari "**Why...Tommy-kun doesn't need to do that- he's the bestest wrestler in the world! I don't care as long as he can...**"

Lori Angel "**I'd think it would prove you were a good company guy- things like that are necessary sometimes.**"

April "**I'd think you were scum- is a Regional federation's tag title really that important?**"

Adriana Belli "**I'd think it was a bad move, and I would be wary around you from there on out.**"

Steve"So, what's your verdict" _I thought it over for most of that day, finally calling Shane around 5:00 p.m..._

"Yeah, Shane- it's a go. We're in."

Shane"Excellent. I'll send someone to pick you two up- we've got some shoot holds to teach you..."


	8. Part 8

(**_Re-Release Notes: The original plan for this was more due to being more proactive on my roster, namely purging it of all the people working for two other feds besides mine. Surprisingly, upon reflection I didn't need to do this- in 9 months of wOw Memorial, I've had really good luck with keeping my workers. Only 4 people through both versions have ever been stolen from any of the wOw Memorial feds, and only 1 was a "major" steal i.e. someone who I had huge plans for in that fed._**

_Well, today's the day. Friday, November 7. The moment of truth._

It's pretty clear that as of right now, this is the biggest week of my young career. Between knowing today that I would be screwing over the Tag Champs, nothing else could add more problems to the week...until I got that call...

Phone"Hi, I'm looking for Tom Goddard..."

"Speaking..."

Phone"Tom! Nice to talk to you. I'm Donnie B., the head of Phoenix Championship Wrestling..."

"I see..."

Donnie B."...anyway, I don't like to beat around the bush- I'd like to offer you a job with us."

"Wait a minute- you want to offer ME a job"

Donnie"Now, I know you're probably going to say no- I know about the Goddard family's loyalty to wOw, but I think we can make it worth your time to work here as well. We just agreed to terms with one of your former co-workers, Paul London, and also have wOw worker Harley Lewis based here in PCW. In addition, you can work with top superstars like Frankie Kazarian, Devon Storm, and Joey Matthews if you do shows for us as well..."

"...As well"

"Well, we have our TV tapings on Wednesdays, and our event schedule's a little different here, so we can keep you separate- of course, if you want to appear for wOw's event this month, we'll let you do that..."

"I see, man- but I'm just loyal to wOw..."

Donnie B."Well, can I at least quote a number here per month" _Donnie B. then proceeded to quote a very nice number. _

"SWEET ASS BABY SEX, that's 4 times what I make in wOw"

"I assume this is enough to also have you work for us"

"Let me just make one phone call first..." _I took my cell phone and immediately called up Shane._

"Hey, Shane- I need your help...you know about that screwjob finish"

Shane"Well, yeah...you're not backing out, right"

"No, of course not...it's just that...I've just got a real sweetheart offer from PCW that'll allow me to wrestle full-time and for both federations...if I were to do this job, would you guys let me work there as well"

Shane"You didn't need to ask, little bro- we'd have done it anyways. By the way, congratulations..." _I then proceeded to make the call back to PCW._

"Yeah, Donnie- I'm in. You've got yourselves a worker."

Donnie"Excellent. We'll start vignettes very soon for you..." _Just like that, I was in two federations. However, this isn't immediately important, what's going on is...I mean, I can wait on those things..._

...at least, that's what I thought it would be, until I got to the arena.

Robbie"Hey, Tom! Steve! Welcome to the show...you remember your plans"

Shane"Now, I want you guys to forget about the ew-scray ob-jay. Just keep it on the ew-nay ob-jay..."

Jocelyn"Oh, yeah, Tom- I heard that you got signed by PCW! Congratulations..."

Steve"Yeah, man- they're also on the rise fairly well..."

Tom"Thanks, you guys. I'm a little surprised too, but hey, now I can make enough to wrestle full-time"

Jocelyn"So, Tom- now that you're working for another fairly large federation, are you going to Confess to anyone"

Tom"Come on- I'm still working for wOw. That only works if I leave wOw- remember"

Steve"Oh, I see...waiting for a huge one..."

Tom"You know it..." _After that, we played the waiting game. Finally, Robbie came over to us..._

Robbie"Now, I want as little risk to you three as possible, so you're the main event tonight. Just remember the plan."

Tom"I see...thanks for believing we can handle this responsibility..."

Robbie"No problem...just get it done..."

**wOw Flagship**

MMV"Welcome to wOw Flagship! I am Madison Carter and this is my sidekick, Gristleizer, and tonight we've got a big show scheduled"

Grist"That's right- Tonight we've got two titles on the line, plus the wOw World Champion, Big Vito, in action" _Just then, our music hit as we headed to the ring. This challenge had better capture the fans imagination..._

Steve"Hello, Rhode Island" _The fans made a cheap pop- always a good start for an interview..._

"Now, wOw fans, we've noticed a little something...disturbing about the wOw Tag Title division. Now, there's been some champions who have a little talent- Gedo and Jado are legendary as a tag team, and Youthanazia have talent..."

Steve"But there's one problem with this. Neither of those two teams have that thing that wOw has prided itself on- neither is a truly local team" _The crowd started booing at that._

MMV"He's right there..."

"And as you can see, this is a problem. How, in a federation dedicated to the best of Northeast wrestling, can we have teams of carpetbaggers come in here and claim they're the best of the Northeast"

Steve"So, this is an open call to Youthanazia...if you really deserve to be called wOw Tag Team Champions..."

"You'll be happy to come to this ring and allow us, wOw's hottest homegrown tag team, to show you exactly why every fan in New England has a SERIOUS case of Shonen-Ai..." _Just then, Youthanazia came to the ring. This had better work- if they disallow our challenge, we're doomed..._

Prohibition"You two punks THINK you can step into the ring with us? We're one of the best teams in the Northeast, and you're just common Rhode Island trash who only get anywhere because one of you is related to the bookerman! If you're really that desperate for a squashing, go ahead, we'll meet you in the ring. Hell, we'll even let you pick the stipulation"

MMV"WHOA! We have a big match for tonight, Grist"

44

_After the segment, Robbie came over..._

Robbie"Okay-lay low for the rest of the show before they realize it's a trick."

"What'd you do to get them out there"

Robbie"I told them they'd squash you."

"But..but what if they catch on in the ring"

Robbie"The shoot moves I taught you guys will work."

**Finale v. Joey Hamm**

Very good matchup between two of the in-house prospects of wOw. Both wrestlers have managed to grasp the essentials to put on a great match, and it looks like they'll be two to watch for the future. A short match in the present, however, as Finale hit his Innocence Abused a modified Stratusphere for the win.

26, 87, 56

**Kevin Killgore v. Kintaro Kanemura**

Very good brawl for the most part, with Kanemura's experience taking him through the heights for it. Surprisingly a tame match for an Extreme Title bout- I guess the rumors wOw is angling for another, more major TV deal are true. Killgore managed to look very good and seems to be a future contender for this belt, but Kanemura's Fire Thunder Powerbomb won him the day.

34, 75, 54

**Big Vito v. Bryan Clark**

You know, it says something about wOw's deep talent when two WCW alums can't even main event anymore... Big Vito took the advantage, out-fighting Clark in the matchup. Clark matched up with power, which turned the table a bit. However, the wOw Champion was able to fight back, and was in control for the most part against the artist formerly known as Adam Bomb. Just as Big Vito nearly had the win, Dave Menne came to the ring and attacked, causing Clark to get the upset win! After the match, the two attacked Big Vito.

62, 89, 75

**Nova v. Sonny Siaki**

Well, this match was up to the quality I've heard that wOw's gotten, so that's a plus. Nova and Siaki were actually well-matched up, and the match was a good show of that skill. Lots of back-and-forth action made the work go well, and Nova's vast array of nice moves covered up Siaki's lacking in that area. Siaki CHEATED TO WIN, thus building more heat for a rematch. Good plan.

65, 92, 78

**Brittany Summers v. Alicia v.Alura v. Jamie Kogyaru**

Steve"One of the girls that you know is in this match. Would you like to cheer for her"

YES  
**NO**

You know, I still don't get why the wOw Women's Division's so well-respected. People tell me all the time that it's the best women's wrestling in the United States, but I've been loaded with indifference through these matches. Granted, there are some really good female workers in wOw, but this is a good case in point for wOw's shortcomings: While Jamie Kogyaru may be very talented, she can't carry 3 people in one match. Due to this, the match was predictable- bad brawling, 3 girls proving they're all looks and no skill, Kogyaru hits the Japanese Schoolgirl Pin, win for the homegrown champion. Call me when there's a feud to watch.

25, 53, 39

_After the match..._

Jamie"So, that was nice...oh, hey girls, this is my friend Tom- apparently, he's interested in you three, or else he would have cheered me, isn't that right..."

Tom"Um...yeah...of course, Jamie..."

Steve"**You have met '3' more girls. They seem to be indifferent towards you.**" _That's nice, but now for the moment of truth..._

**The Bishie Boys v. Youthanazia**

Before the match, the Bishie Boys took the mic...

Steve"Now, you said we could pick our own stipulation, so here she is..." Just then, Jocelyn Richter came to the ring in a referee's uniform!

"This doesn't bode well for the Tag Champs..."

Surprisingly even match...for about ten seconds. After that, the tag champs started to take control. Prohibition took the first part, and proceeded to do things to Steve Evans that would get him arrested on any street in the country. Cross proceeded to go to the outside and attack Goddard to keep the attack brewing in the ring. With Goddard not near to help him out, Evans went from "playing Ricky Morton" to "playing Mass Transit" very quickly. Implant DDT nearly got three...until Prohibition stopped it at two.

Grist"He's just toying with him now"

Cross went back to the ring, grabbed Goddard, and hit a piledriver on him right onto Evans. Prohibition tried for the three, but Jocelyn Richter wouldn't count for him! The members of Youthanazia suddenly looked at each other and knew what was up, just as the Bishie Boys fought back! Steve Evans hit a big dropkick on Matt Cross while Tom Goddard locked in a Sharpshooter on Prohibition, then grabbed his arms and lifted him off the ground, after which Jocelyn Richter motioned to have them ring the bell! After the match, the new champs and their manager grabbed the title belts and ran.

Winners: The Bishie Boys

Quality: 43

(**_Re-Release Notes: This is one of the few things that was eaten by a computer Run-Time Error that I was actually able to re-work. When I spend a lot of time building up to something, it gets harder when the Run-Time Error makes it so that it doesn't recognize it. Hence, I wrote out most of this match regularly (a VERY rare occurrence, as any of the few wOw Memorial fans will attest to), using a whacked Out wrestling classic match as a basis for this one. From this, you can see why I don't do play-by-play for mine- my play-by-play skills are roughly on the same level as my match writeups._**)


	9. Part 9

_The next few days were pretty tough. Shane said there might be some fallout from the screwjob, so I just laid back for a little bit. I saw rumor that wOw made some roster cuts, but most of it was out-and-out fabrications made up to get hits for people's websites. (Why people would care about rumored roster cuts for a regional federation is beyond me, but hey...) I was ready to head to the airport so that I could film my vignettes for my PCW debut, when I got a phone call..._

Lori"Oi, Tom? This is Lori..."

"You caught me at a slightly bad time..."  
"**I can't talk right now...**"  
"Why are you calling here, biotch"

"I'm sorry, I can't really talk right now- I'm due to get to the PCW offices..."

Lori"I know, Tom! I'm wondering where you were- I was just signed on by them, and I thought you'd be at the airport by now"

"Hold up- you're going to PCW"

Lori"Don't worry yourself- I agreed to terms with wOw too, I'll be on roster imminently..."

"Well, hold up- I'll meet you at the airport"

Lori"Excellent. Oh, and Tom..."

"Yes"

Lori"If you're going to try and get me to join the 'Mile High Club' with you, at least be decent enough to wait until I get drunk or bored first..."

"I'll be good..." _I got in my car and drove to the airport. Unfortunately, someone watched as I headed over..._

**Bomb Drop Imminent by: April **

(**_Re-Release Notes: The "Bomb Drop" is another thing used from the base of this series, namely for when some serious shit's going to go down, most likely resulting in the protagonist getting large amounts of decreases in his girls' Love-Love Power Love-Love Power a Diary Dome Trademark of Reflecto and whacked Out wrestling Memorial, so don't go claiming that you hold a monopoly on this stuff in other parts of the Battleground..._**)

_Once I got to the airport, Lori was waiting._

Lori"Donnie got our seats next to each other- get over here" _I quickly headed over as we waited for the plane to go._

**Date Mode: ON**

Pick Action:

Get drink  
Talk  
Watch Movie  
Make Move

1) **Get Drink**

"Excuse me, stewardess? Could I get a beer here"

Stewardess"Certainly...can I see I.D."_Suddenly, a large figure headed up behind me and started to attack me..._

Figure"YOU CAN'T BUY ALCOHOL. You're only 20! Are you trying to set a bad example for all these underage kids reading your diary? BAKA"

**STRIKE ONE** _Seeing the trouble, I noticed Lori start to nod off. I headed to another option..._

2) **Talk **

"So, how long have you been working as a valet"

Lori"Well, I've been doing some work in my hometown for a few places. This is one of the benefits of Ironwood making a name for himself around the East Coast- I always have a decent indy wrestler to valet for regularly, I can get a number of booking requests, and I don't have to worry about my indy wrestler du jour trying to get me to go home with them at the end of the night..."

"I see..."

Lori"Don't worry- I'm perfectly fine if anything were to happen out there with us- after all, what happens in one fed stays in that fed, right" _Damn, this girl is down to get it on..._

3) **Watch Movie**

"Headphones to watch the movie will be free. Our in-flight movie today will be 'From Justin to Kelly'..."

_YIKES! I tried to refuse the headphones..._

Stewardess"I'm sorry- it costs 5.00 to refuse headphones..." _So THAT's how they make their money..._

"Dammit...why'd they have to pick this movie"

Lori"If only Joe and Matt were here- everyone knows British people can fly; we could walk out with no problems"

"Ah, yes..."

Lori"I'm feeling sleepy- anything's better than this movie..." _Lori started to fall asleep, as I suffered. I chanced to look over..._

"Kawaii..."

**Move Attempted**

I started to move towards her, only to have her slowly whisper..."

Lori"You know, I'm still awake...BAKA"

"Hey, that's cheating"

Lori"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA" _Just then, Lori pulled out a mallet and hit me with it, rendering me unconscious for the rest of the flight!_

Lori"Well, at least I did him a favor- Hey" _Lori then hit herself with the mallet, causing her to be knocked out for the duration as well._

_After the flight, we headed to the PCW offices, recorded our debut vignettes, and headed back home. Nothing too big- right?_

Lori"Well, I had a nice time..."

"Yeah, I'll see you next show..."

Kiss her?

**YES**  
NO

_I went for the kiss, until Steve, Shane, and Sharon came out brandishing cameras!_

"GUYS"

All"Ooooh...little Tommy's trying to mack on multiple women, eh"

"Why would you think that"

Steve"Um...I sort of let them see your black book..."

"DAMMIT! Lori, be a dear and let me borrow your Mallet..." _Lori proceeded to pull it out of the Mallet-Space she was carrying, after which I got medieval on all three of their asses...all in all, just another day for me, ya know?_

_That Wednesday, I managed to spend the day slacking off, using the cool new features of Comcast, until I saw the "Wrestling Network", and sure enough, found that PCW was one of the shows on it! I was excited, and was ready to see what they did with the vignettes. After waiting through a number of forgettable matches, I finally got to what I waited for..._

A castle is shown on the PhoenixTron. The camera circles the castle, finally heading through the gates.

Chattering midget"What a glorious day! It is amazing! Two of the greatest young wizards to pass through our hallowed halls graduate today! Oh, I can barely contain myself" 

Suddenly, an older-looking gentleman in wizard's robes heads into the scene.

"Wizard""Now, this is a grand day for us here, as we get to say goodbye to two of our grandest graduates. In fact, my sources tell me that they've both signed on to some grand wizarding finishing academy, Phoenix Championship Wrestling! Now, their reputation must have preceded themselves, but the amount of skill they've shown more than proves their worthiness, as this tape should prove..." The man turned on a tape, showing really nice moves from wOw and other federations put on by two smaller figures, who were easily made out well, to wOw fans, anyways as Tom Goddard and Lori Angel.

Wizard"Now, it is time for me to quit gilding the lily and just get to the big portion of this- I would like to pass these two great wizards their diplomas, and...wait...where are they"

INT. A room, as you see the two figures (below the neck) holding up a pair of bongs.

HARRY POTSMOKER.

HANDROLLIN' GANJA.

PCW...Prepare to go UP IN SMOKE..."

_No sooner than I finished watching our vignette, I saw my brother storm into the room._

Shane"Sweet Jesus on a Smoking Birch-Bark Canoe, WHAT THE HELL DID THAT PLACE DO TO YOU"

"I...I don't know, exactly...I...I just went to film my vignettes, and..." _Suddenly, a flashback scene occurred..._

Donnie"So, my new signings have come in for their vignettes? Great, send them in..." _We headed into the offices..._

"Um, hello, Mr...B."

Donnie"Hi... Tom? And the girl with you must be Lori, I take it"

Lori"Well, I doubt Tommy could get away with a girl's name..."

Donnie"Well, I've seen some ideas for your gimmick here, and...Hey, did anyone ever tell you you look just like Harry Potter"

"Only all-too-often..."

Donnie"I see...WAIT! I have you two's gimmicks- it'll be awesome! No one's managed to pull one of these off..." _The flashback scene ended as I went back..._

"It...it was horrible..."

Shane"Do you see? This is why I didn't go outside wOw to other indies- the other feds I've seen just want to ruin our credibility with these bad gimmicks! At least here, we do it on our own terms"

"I...see...but I can't just leave my contract yet..."

Shane"Well, tell them you might stay, but if we get really close to becoming a major player, you'll have to leave. We're slowly picking up a big cult following; it'll work. I know Robbie will give you a written contract when it comes time, so just do it that way."

"Okay..." I I waited around, hoping that this isn't going to cause too many problems...


	10. Part 10

_That Friday, I was somewhat pleased. I felt good as I went to the gymnasium for the tapings...at least, until I saw the reaction I got..._

Carly Colon"Hey, everyone! It's the phony! The big, lying phony who's trying to undermine wOw"

Mike Rotundo"If you're going to jump, jump! If you're going to jump as a champion, jump as a champion, but don't screw people over just to be able to help your own stock rise"

_I was shocked at how the back turned on me so quickly- we did this for them, right? Luckily, Steve came over to give me the story._

Steve"Yeesh- I don't believe this shit! Something's going down here..."

"I know, man- what's the problem"

Steve"The boys turned on us, man. I'm surprised- I'm getting off with some minor heat because of screwing Youthanazia, Jocelyn's getting some heat that's going silently since her dad can fire these guys, but you..."

"What- me? We all did it, 33 each..."

Steve"Well, if it was a screwjob, they'd give you heat. Screwjob to win a title after less than 2 months in the company, they'll give you a lot of heat. But when you get all of that and take work for one of our rivals- that's going to lead to people hating your guts..."

"Yeesh. My only problem though is the timing- only four people knew I signed on with PCW- you and Jocelyn because I told you both last week, Shane becauseI got his permission before signing, and Lori because she signed on with PCW the same day. You two wouldn't tell anyone else, Shane wouldn't tell anyone else, and Lori has nothing to gain if she'd be working with me. The only question- who the hell did it" _I couldn't determine the answer, as Race Steele headed over to me..._

Steele"Hey, punk- I just wanted to give you fair warning; you're facing off with two of my trainees in your tag match tonight. Just to remind you- you screw him in the ring, you answer to me after the show..." _Unfortunately for his threats, they didn't work when his protege came over to meet with us..._

Trainee"Tom! Steve! How are you guys doing, man? I haven't seen you two in ages"

"What's going on, Jared"

Steele"You know these two punks"

Steve"Know him? Jared's been one of our pals for years- we all went to high school together. Man, we were almost inseperable back then..."

"Why didn't you tell us you were trying to break into wrestling? You knew I had connections here- we could have gotten you a deal on training..."

Jared"Well, I had my heart set on breaking out on my own terms, and the opportunity to get trained over in the HWA was too good to pass up. Now that I made some good training, me and one of my buddies who also trained there are ready to take down wOw, ya know"

Steve"Oh, cool- who's your partner"

Jared"This dude out of PA, John Roche. He's pretty cool and not too bad. Only problem is his style- he's a bit more of a brawler than what I've heard you guys are. Either way, it's going to be fun- let's kick some ass out there"

"You know it, man- I'll see you in the ring tonight"

Jared"You got it, Tom" _As Jared left, I saw Jocelyn come over to me._

Jocelyn"Tom, I've got good news for you- I've found out who leaked your signing to the back. Luckily, I'm in a good position to get revenge- I face her tonight. She's supposed to win, but I think it's safe to say that there's going to be a 're-write' to the match ending..."

"Hold up...can't that get you fired? I mean, it's what Youthanazia did to get the belts- that's big stuff."

Jocelyn"Oh, come on, Tom- Robbie would fire two yardtards like that without problem, but do you REALLY think he would ever fire his sweet little daughter" _Jocelyn batted her eyelashes as I tried to think of something else to keep from falling into her gaze..._

"Um- I guess not. Thanks..."

Jocelyn"Come on, that's what friends are for..." _Yeah...just friends...sigh_ "...Oh, and Tom"

"Um...yeah"

Jocelyn"She also said you couldn't keep your hands off of Lori- is that true"

"Um...uh..."

Jocelyn"Fine. Be that way...MEANY" _Hmmm...that went well...I guess..._

**wOw Flagship**

MMV"Welcome to wOw Flagship! I am Madison Carter, and with me as always is Gristleizer. We've got a big night of action, so let's get the party started"

Just then"Let's Get Busy" hit as The Special Needs Kids, Brett Downard and Robocrap, came to the ring for their debut match!

Grist"These are two to watch- Brett Downard is the twin brother of Brandon Downard who's been a breakout wrestler to watch here recently, so hopefully they've got some skill..."

The team then took the mic...

Brett"OTAKU...team...get your asses out here, so I can assimilate them"

Robo"**I JSUT WNAT TO WESTLE!**"

After that"Your Move" hit as Team OTAKU came to the ring for their own debut matchup...

**The Special Needs Kids v. Team OTAKU**

Pretty straightforward as a comedy match, as each team managed to play certain roles well for this. The Special Needs Kids managed to get fairly over as their teamwork and charisma managed to pull them despite a lack of talent, while Team OTAKU managed to pull off comedic martial arts moves. However, despite this, the match was pretty much DOA. Only a quick run-in from a new debuting female in a catgirl outfit managed to get the win for Team OTAKU. After the match, they took the mic...

"Ah, Kari-Chan- now, we will take our place at the top of wOw's Tag Team ranks"

17, 60, 38

_After The Match..._

Kari-Chan"Tom, what did you think about my matchup out there"

It was good, you showed great potential out there.  
You were the best part of the match, the fact that you signalled the end was a blessing.  
**Forty degrees when I tell that bitch please...**

Kari-Chan"Brett, get out of here; I'm asking Tom a question"

**The Bishie Boys v. Jared Steele and John Roche** (Tag Team Titles)

MMV"This is put up or shut up time for the Bishie Boys- there's been a lot of flak for how they won those Tag Team Titles, and now's basically their first chance to prove it wasn't a fluke win"

Very good matchup to start, with Steele and Roche actually having more chemistry together than most "thrown-together" teams. I wouldn't be disappointed to see these two as a regular team, that's for sure. The Bishie Boys proved to have awesome teamwork, and managed to put on a great show against the two opponents. Nice high-flying moves mixed with good technical skills, as John Roche played Ricky Morton for the champs' attack. Eventually, Tom Goddard missed a dropkick, allowing Roche a chance to tag in Jared Steele. Steele managed to fight back well against the champs, but eventually the force of the two proved too much for them. Steele tagged Roche in once more, but it was just delaying the inevitable, as Steve Evans hit John Roche with an Electric Chair Drop before Tom Goddard hit a Shooting Star Press on Roche to get the pinfall!

Grist"I believe they call that move the Shonen Knife, MMV..."

31, 84, 57

_After the match..._

Jared"Excellent match, dudes"

"Don't mention it, bud- you more than handled yourself out there"

Jared"Cool. Don't be a stranger- that's my new address and phone number..."

**Steve has stored Jared's number- you can now call him as well.**

Steve"**Two of the girls you know are in this match. Who would you like to cheer**"

**Jocelyn Richter**  
April

**Jocelyn Richter v. April**

Pretty straightforward matchup to begin. I had heard that Richter was really good in the ring, and the fact that she's managing to carry April is impressive in itself. April actually looked like a threat for most of the first half of the match...until she went for a Rollup Pin. Instead of taking the roll-up, Richter went down and just sat on April, driving her shoulder into the mat before grabbing her arm and locking her into an armbar! Richter said something that looked to be "Go guess for a fan, witch" on the tape before April tapped out! Richter kept the hold on for a few more seconds before breaking it (and leaving April's arm in a bad way, from how the medics treated it...)

31, 33, 32

**Brandon Downard v. Shane Goddard**

Shane Goddard got a surprising amount of heat from the match, which quickly changed as the two got into a nice display of brawling skill. Nice moves that didn't require as many punches and kicks followed, as the two managed to put on a great show. The two went with whatever they could pull off, only ending when Downard hit a Facade Breaker for the victory.

42, 86, 64

**Harley Lewis v. Kintaro Kanemura** (Barbed Wire match, Extreme Title)

Pretty straightforward matchup, with not as many barbed wire shots going through the whole of the match as you'd see in most other matches of this kind. In the ring, it was actually more of a straightforward brawl than anything else. Pretty standard match, with Kanemura hitting a Fire Thunder Powerbomb in the center of the ring for the victory. Not great for a finish- I had heard both men refused to take a bump into the barbed wire.

22, 66, 44

**Big Vito/Sonny Siaki v. Dave Menne/Nova**

Bad teamwork in the match, expectable because of neither team really working together for the most part. In addition, the styles pretty much clashed for most of the people, leading to problems for the whole of the style. All four wrestlers were thankfully talented enough to get through that, and the match finished fairly well, as Nova got a Spin Doctor for the three, assuring each member of his team got title shots.

67, 89, 78

Overall: 55


	11. Parts 1120

_(Release Notes: Working the stuff as they went up is getting to be a bitch, so to save the remnants of my sanity, I'll work them in bases of 10 from now on...)_

_The next day, I heard a voice from my room..._

Jocelyn"Wake up, Tom- I've got good news for you..."

"zzz...that's it, Mr.Giraffe...get all the marmalade...zzz..."

Jocelyn"Um... Tom? It's Jocelyn- I'd like to speak with him..."

"zzz...What, Jocelyn? You're ready to get yourself a taste of some shonen-ai? Rock and roll...zzz..."

Jocelyn"Somehow, your sex-dreams about me aren't cutting it, so WAKE UP" _I felt Jocelyn attack me with a bat with nails in it as I awoke with a flash (damn, I hate Jocelyn's wakeup calls...they usually tend to hurt...)_

"Yikes...what did you want to say"

Jocelyn"Well, I WAS going to tell you the good news, but you can go back to your dream-me..."

"No, it's cool- what's up"

Jocelyn"Well, last night, April got pissed at the change of plans, so she actually went to the brass about it and made the ultimatum: I go or she goes"

"And..."

Jocelyn"So, here's the funny part- she went to my father for the claim. Who's that stupid to go to the father of the person they're going against"

"So she's gone"

Jocelyn"Took him about 5 seconds to release her from her contract."

"Excellent." _That's always a plus before I head off to get to the PCW show. When I got there, I went to Donnie B. with my concerns._

"Listen, I was wondering- exactly how much do you plan to use me here in PCW? I mean, come on- Harry Potsmoker..."

Donnie"Yeah, kid- great gimmick. It'll work wonders. We'll be using you tonight..."

"I see, but...I was going to go for a written contract at wOw..."

Donnie"Why do that? Kid like you needs to get out in the world, not stay in one place. Go out there. The crowd will love you- guarantee it"

_Well, he's making it hard to know whether I'll get through or not...let's see what these fans think of the gimmick first, though..._

After the break, Handrollin' Ganja was **WALKING!** as Jimmy Vegas came up to her...

Jimmy"So, I take it you're one of those wizards I've been hearing about here..."

Ganja"What do you want? I'm trying to prepare..."

Jimmy"I'm just trying to make you feel welcome...I mean, I too have some similarities to wizards..."

Ganja"Oh, really"

Jimmy"Well, to begin with, I too have the Magic Stick...after my match tonight, I'll be happy to show you..." Just then, Harry Potsmoker came out of the back.

"Oh, really? Well, funny thing is- I don't like people messing with my friends. As a result, you've just volunteered to be the first of these PCW Muggles to find out what it's like to see your career go **UP...IN...SMOKE...!**" The crowd cheered as the two started brawling to the ring.

65

**Harry Potsmoker v. Jimmy Vegas**

You know, I'm beginning to think that PCW isn't going to go anywhere, unlike most of the good regional federations. I mean, just look at this as an example: PCW has managed to sign Tom Goddard, quite possibly one of the best young wrestlers in the world today, and they proceed to use him in a cheesy Harry Potter gimmick and put him against a marginally talented wrestler like Jimmy Vegas for his first match. For the most part, this is one match that says Potsmoker could be good at the gimmick- he gave it the old college try to get the fans interested, but a gimmick this strong hid his talent too deeply. Handrollin' Ganja comes in to help her man, and Potsmoker locked Vegas in a NICE Queen Angelito Stretch that the announcers sold as the Killing Curse for the submission victory as the crowd was loaded with indifference.

35, 67, 51 

(**_Re-Release Notes: This was our first example of me following Goddard around throughout his career, a somewhat innovative feature of wOw Memorial that involves starting a new game for all the feds our protagonist works for and keeping it going. This had recieved acclaim in Volume 1, which led to Volume 2 taking it up a large amount giving birth to the "5 Diaries within the Diary" concept of wOw Memorial Volume 2. So blame the success of this for why wOw Memorial is by far the weirdest current diary on the Dome today..._**)

_After the match, me and Lori started talking..._

Lori"Wow, those fans sure didn't like this gimmick..."

"Damn straight. Hey, I'm planning to leave perdition and go written for wOw- do you want in? I'm sure if we bargain collectively, we can get wOw to do it..."

Lori"Sure! I don't want a career-killer like this one either" _We shook on this as I made it a point to get a new contract when I got back to Rhode Island..._

**wOw Flagship**

(**_Re-Release Notes: This is one of the more "wOw-based" shows, in that only one match on the card didn't involve a wOw worker- something that's a plus for this one. It's pretty obvious that for the most part and especially in Volume One, none of the people who weren't in-house wOw mattered in the long run. It was actually a weakness in wOw that caused the mess of these directionless "IRL" workers- as part of the beginning of the scenario to create these guys, I gave every wOw worker an automatic overness of 10 save for Shane Goddard, Sharon Goddard, and Bradley Richter, who got 25 in order to simulate their "legacy" in wOwfed. However, when I went to my assistants in the "real" wOwfed, all of them agreed that wOwfed would have deserved an IRL equivalent to "Regional" status. A Regional fed wouldn't really work if all their guys are 10 over, which led to the problem in this case. Luckily, by wOw Memorial Volume 2, enough guys got over enough to not have this problem as much as before._**)

**Bryce Samuels v. A Keg of Guinness**

First things first in this matchup, people: I am not making this up. wOw actually has as one of its workers an actual keg of beer that they put in the ring. Even more strange, the Keg actually has a small cult following in wOw. This match was like all of the other Keg matches they've had, namely meaning that the human opponent drinks from this keg until they pass out in the ring. This was no exception, save for Samuels, in a drunken rage, attacking the Keg, climaxing by pouring used motor oil on the keg!

(**_Re-Release Notes: To begin with, YES, we actually push a keg of beer as one of our workers in wOwfed. The sad thing is, the Keg got enough of a following for a lot of people to want it as our World Champion this was definitely vetoed and led to a necessary turn for it as to be honest, if the people thought a keg of beer was better than all our characters and deserved the World Title in the real wOwfed, I would have done it, then immediately closed wOwfed and disemboweled myself in the Seppuku ritual. Samuels was a surprisingly fun character that lost too much steam with its weakness- the concept of a pro-war in Iraq heel as opposed to the WWE's habit of pushing all its faces as pro-war in Iraq had a lot of promise, IMHO..._**)

16, 25, 20

Steve" **Two of the girls you know are wrestling. Who would you like to cheer for?** "

Alicia  
**Jamie Kogyaru**

**Alicia v. Jamie Kogyaru**

First things first: I don't care what you people tell me, for my money, the vaunted wOw Women's Division is a vast wasteland. Secondly: Despite this, I remain steadfast that Jamie Kogyaru is an obvious goddess in disguise for being able to wrestle this division well. If you read this, my number is 555-4017...but I digress. This match is basically the same as every other Women's Division match here- a generic Bra and Panties matchup. I was actually pretty psyched when this time, a difference was made- instead of Kogyaru finishing the opponent clean, indy worker Ben Taylor attacked on Kogyaru's behalf for the win...**_Re-Release Notes: Note to self: Next time, don't introduce wrestlers just to keep continuity in wOwfed to wOw Memorial. Things like this just don't work here, especially with Kogyaru's entirely different style in both places..._** Despite these, the match was still stale.

28, 36, 32

_After the match..._

Jamie"I knew you cared about me...see, Alicia? I told you when it comes down to it, Tommy here will cheer for me..." **Love-Love Increased**

Alicia"Hi- Jamie has told me you're pretty cool. I hope I'll see you around more often..." (**Love-Love Increased**)

**Ash Parker v. HeartBurnKid**

Finally, a match worth the price of admission...At least here, the two had a good amount of talent, and were able to play off of each other really well. I've heard good things on Parker before, and HBK usually delivers the goods, and this match was no exception. A lot of good moves from many different styles followed, as the two just tore at each other with all they had. I was a little surprised that Parker went over cleanly on HBK- either they're apparently serious on pushing Parker, or the rumors that HeartBurnKid refused to sign a written deal when they offered him one were true and this was his punishment, or both. Either way, it was a very good match.

29, 82, 55

**Kakihara and Naruse v. The Shining Kidneys v. The Nobodies v. Geoffrey Richter and Michel Picard. **

Okay, this is apparently for number one contender to the Tag Team Titles. As a result, three guesses who's going over here, and the first two don't count... To be fair, the three teams in this aren't half bad- Geoffrey Richter deserves respect for being apparently the ONLY Richter family member who isn't getting The Big Push here (Nepotism will get you everywhere, kids...), The Nobodies are possibly the best tag team you've never heard of, and The Shining Kidneys...well, it's REALLY impressive they managed to get Domon Kasshu to wrestle for them...Yes, I said Domon Kasshu. As in, the anime character. What, you expected less from a federation that had a keg of beer jerking the curtain? The match was what it was, i.e. A total squash match to bring Kakihara and Naruse to the table for the Tag Titles. I was pleasantly surprised they allowed The Nobodies to get one of the pinfalls, however- it gives a good sign they have plans for the two, and Greg Burch and Joey Hamm are definitely worth those plans.

(**_Re-Release Notes: In regards to having a keg of beer and anime character Domon Kasshu working for us, the best way to explain these are: You remember the interview on Scott Steiner's website involving his getting his power from Talsum and having a goal to 'squash cruiserweights and put on long boring matches' that was later discovered as not real? The writer of that is actually one of my assistants in the "real" wOwfed. He was basically insane enough to put stuff like that on his show, and I'm insane enough to run with it. If you have questions on the really weird stuff in wOw, figure those things as one of many examples for it._**)

27, 81, 54

**Chris Divine v. Tommy Suede**

This match is apparently for number one contender to the Cruiserweight belt at Forcible Entry. At the very least, it's highly worth this, Suede and Divine had great chemistry in the ring, and the match was very good because of that. The high-flying moves were somehow better than the sum of its parts, and that's not a bad thing, it's a good thing insert DDP smile here! Chris Divine won the match, but this isn't over...please? Someone at wOw make sure it's not over?

48, 86, 67

Re-Auto: 34 

(**_Re-Release Notes: Too many times in the making of wOw Memorial: Volume 1, my computer tended to eat the ending of the shows Run-Time Errors suck when you're making a diary. This led to problems like this one's original form- I had claimed two titles were on the line, and both matches were eaten by Run-Time Errors. Luckily, Volume 2 hasn't had most of these problems. Recent computer troubles may cause problems, but if worst comes to worst, September may see the beginning of whacked Out wrestling Memorial: Volume 3..._**)

_The next Friday, I was already happy to get ready for the show. What I was told that week was even bigger, as Shane pulled me over before I got ready..._

Shane"Fair warning, man: Keep Sunday open. You're going to be on the card for Forcible Entry- probably some big stuff."

"Excellent"

Shane"I'd say to knock them dead, but come on- you've been here for one month, and they're putting you on the big event's card. I know you'll handle yourself well..."

"Damn straight..." _I was walking on air following that- the confirmation I'd finally get my shot on the big card's always a major thing to hear here- since they only put their biggest "in-house" guys on the major event cards, that means I've totally made it! I got ready, and headed over to watch the show..._

**wOw Flagship**

Carter"Welcome to wOw Flagship! I am Madison Carter, and with me is Gristleizer. We're all set for a big show tonight, as we head towards Forcible Entry"

**57U v. Kangor.**

Kangor entered the ring first, and took **THE STICK!**:

"GROWL FUCK FUCK 57U YOU FUCKING FUCKER YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE FUCKING FIRST ON MY FUCKING PATH TO THE FUCKING EXTREME TITLE AS I FUCKING EAT THEN FUCKING FUCK YOUR FUCKING BODY AFTER I FUCKING KILL YOU BY FUCKING FUCKING YOU IN THE FUCKING RING! GROWL" (**_Re-Release Notes: I know the promos for Kangor tend to be a little...cliche. However, Kangor promos are always done this way with good reason- Kangor's entire gimmick is that he's a really bad, third-rate Rhino rip-off, and as such, his promos must use liberal amounts of the following as any Rhino promo from his ECW days did: 1) Kangor growling, 2) Kangor saying "Fuck" preferably as much as possible, 3) Kangor threatening to kill his opponent's family. It's poor promo skills, but I liken it to The Undertaker: When he had the undead zombie gimmick, it was okay that he no-sold everything just due to that being his gimmick, and that's the same story here._**) 

Grist"Did he just say what I think he said"

After that, 57U took the mic from the ramp...

"j00 7h1nk j00 h4v3 wh47 17 74k35 700 b3 d4 ch4mp? j00 w1ll n3v3r b3 4bl3 t00 d3f347 m3! j00 4r3 53c0nd-r473, wh1l3 1 4m 7r00ly l33t! PH34R M3"

Gee, I can hardly contain my excitement- A Rhyno-ripoff and a l33thax0rma5t0r. Only in whacked Out wrestling...To be fair- each of the two seemed like they had talent behind their crappy gimmicks. However, the fans were DEAD during the matchup. It was a bit of a styles clash, to tell the truth, which might have caused it. Kangor soon took control of the tempo, and made a halfway decent brawl. However, just as the l33t d00d-in-peril was nearly beaten, a backstage worker rolled a Keg of Guinness out to the ringside- Dear god, are they planning a run-in by an inanimate object? Kangor, as all heels would do, decides to forego the match and instead go drink, getting a countout win for 57U! After the match, Kangor tried to continue drinking, until Ian Knoxx (formerly of the Irish Drinking Team in CZW) came out and started drinking his fill, allowing Kangor to attack 57U after the match!

Only question: Can someone tell me what drugs the booking team is on? (**_Re-Release Notes: I still don't know why I decided to team 57U, our fed's designated "l33t" guy because EVERY Internet comedy-based thing needs its resident l33t d00d..., and The Keg up together...the two have no reason to team, on the surface. On the plus side, it does allow us to use one of wOw's signature matches, the Capture T3h B33R match, in wOw Memorial, which is a plus._**)

15, 71, 43

After the break, Team Members Only were in the ring waiting. Just then, Tom Green's voice came over the wOw speakers..."**...like...like basketball players...and...and Greeks...You know, MEN FROM GREECE?**" Just then"Grease" hit as The Men From Greece headed to the ring for their match!

**Team Members Only v. The Men From Greece**

I'm actually surprised that wOw has managed a fairly decent entrance for The Men From Greece despite a limited budget for that stuff- pity they're wasting it on a third-rate Three Minute Warning ripoff, but still...Team Members Only started it on the defense, with John Boring going against Nico...and putting on a display of headlocks. Lots of headlocks. Long headlocks. Boring headlocks. Suddenly, I see why he has his name...The crowd started to chant "Boring", as John Boring actually started playing to the crowd...as if he was a face. Yikes... The Men From Greece tried to attack during this, as he tagged to his partner, Yu Phuc Dup. Yu Phuc Dup proceeded to attack...and blow more spots than a Sabu/New Jack matchup. Lots of bad moves on the Men From Greece occurred, as I am surprised he's living through this. Luckily, the Men From Greece began an attack, and hit a Spike High Angle Backdrop (that the announcers called the Big Fat Greek Suplex) for the win.

18, 90 WTF, 54

(**_Re-Release Notes: Possibly wOw Memorial's most pleasant surprise to date is the wOw Memorial-based rise of the Men From Greece. The team originally started as a comedy gimmick based on the original wOw's cult following of the movie "Freddie Got Fingered"...which translated in the original wOwfed into 3 Minute Warning in Greek attire...which somehow exploded in wOwM. I have to give huge props to the creator of this team, my top assistant in wOwfed and on wOw Memorial"J.S." initials used due to his preference to stay anonymous on EWB._**)

_After that match ended, me and Steve took the mic backstage..._

"Hello, wOw fans, I am Tom Goddard, here with BBTV! Tonight, we're doing a special look at our opponents THIS SUNDAY at Forcible Entry, Masahito Kakihara and Masayuki Naruse! Since the majority of fans have probably never heard of this team, I've managed to find someone who did"

In walked Steve Evans dressed in a threadbare "ECW" T-Shirt and big Buddy Holly glasses.

"I understand you know a little about these two wrestlers' styles, can you elaborate"

Steve"I only marked out 3 Times last year and all of them came while watching Puro"

"I see...Can you tell us about Kakihara and Naruse"

Steve"Kakihara and Naruse rock, man! I saw some of their stuff on this compilation I paid 100 bucks for from a site, man- it TOTALLY beat out anything the US could do"

"Okay...can you tell us about their basic style"

Steve"Um...uh...well..."

"Have you EVER seen one of their matches"

Steve"Um...they're Puro, so they MUST rule! Everything Japanese is better than all things American! Their wrestling, their cartoons, their electronics..."

"...Their bombs, perchance"

Steve"Um...uh...I bet you mark out to Billy Gunn, Americanophile! Idiot marks like you are why wrestling sucks today"

"Yes...well, I think that we've proven our point- No one has ever seen a Kakihara and Naruse match, so technically, they must not exist! And I am certain that this Sunday, me and my tag team partner will definitely be able to give any nonexistent team a Serious case of Shonen-Ai..."

Steve"I don't wanna sound like a queer or an American wrestling fan or nothing, but your partner is a very handsome man..."

"Okay...this is Tom Goddard for BBTV, and I'm going to go over there now..."

57

**Ironwood v. Shane Goddard**

The announcers said this was for the number one contendership to the Extreme Title- so three guesses who'll probably win. Ironwood and Goddard could probably put on a good match, but Ironwood's still relatively new and Goddard is the booker, so it's a pretty safe bet. Despite this, the two put on a damn good brawl, as they seemed to mesh fairly well. Just then, apparently Handrollin' Ganja from PCW (who the announcers billed as Lori Angel for some reason- apparently, they have thankfully retooled her in wOw) ran in, hitting Ironwood with a chair (while apparently aiming for Shane Goddard). This led to Goddard hitting his Show-Stealer, which got the win for him. After the match, Ironwood and Angel argued a bit, before Ironwood left the ring without Angel...

36, 86, 61

_After the match..._

Lori"So, what did you think of my stuff out there"

**You were very good...**  
I've seen better...  
While you were out, I had the Men From Greece take a dump in your gym bag...

Lori"Thanks! Coming from you, that's a huge compliment"

**Jonny C v. Matt Morgan**

Awww...and wOw did such a great job with good brawls this show too- then they go and spoil it with a match like this one. For some reason, I didn't feel this match, and I wouldn't be surprised if something went down for it. When unheralded brawlers totally show you up and you're supposed to be "known", that's a bad sign (unless you're WCW.) Jonny C won, the fans lost- nothing major.

32, 63, 47.

**Adam Windsor v. Sonny Siaki** (Transcontinental Title.)

I'm surprised- two non-wOwsters managed to put on a great match for this show. Windsor and Siaki managed to play off each other well, and the result was one of Siaki's better matches. Good stuff, with Nova running in and attacking Siaki while the ref's back was turned, leading to Windsor getting the pinfall win! The crowd cheered as Windsor held up the Transcontinental title- until another ref headed out for the Dusty Finish- reversing the decision. (Like THAT hasn't been done enough...) All in all, however, the match went well, and I'm interested in seeing Nova/Siaki now...

60, 93, 76

**Mike Rotundo v. Race Steele**

Pretty much a sorbet to cleanse the palate between a great match and the main event. At least this sorbet did manage to put on a decent cause- that of Rotundo putting over a younger wrestler for the main event in Race Steele. There's nothing wrong with older guys putting over younger, especially in a federation that's looking to carve its own niche out...

52, 78, 65

**Dave Menne v. Vampiro**

First question: How the hell did wOw manage to get Vampiro (someone who was always solid if unspectacular in the ring) and Dave Menne (a shoot-fighter, which should tell anyone who remembers Dan Severn and Tank Abbott something...) to actually perform like this? These two have managed to revitalize themselves here, and it has led to great things. Vampiro put on another textbook great match here tonight- apparently his matches with Blackman have proven him to be great with more shoot-fighting style wrestlers. Menne looked better than I've seen him for the most part, and I grow more and more surprised no one's snatched him up by the day. This match was pretty straightforward as a great show until the ending, where Big Vito came to the ring and attacked Menne, causing a DQ. That match looks to be good for Forcible Entry- Menne's managed to bring out the best in Big Vito...

72, 94, 83

Overall: 63

_After the show, Sophie and Robbie headed to the locker room..._

Robbie"I just wanted to come to say my thanks to all of you here at wOw. We've been around for nearly 20 years, and have always managed to put on a decent show for the people of New England during that, rolling with the times. I see my own children out there, doing the same stuff I was able to do at the beginning, and it makes me know that our future is bright, and I just wanted to say..."

Sophie"Oh, come on, Robbie- stop with the speech- I just checked out our fanbase, and it's official, whacked Out wrestling has officially reached Cult Level" The cheers went up all around the locker room at the news.

Robbie"And now, since we've made it this big, it's only time for...BIG CULT FEDERATION DANCE PARTY! LOTS OF FUN MUCH HAD BY ALL..." _The entire federation suddenly started partying for no apparent reason, as everyone: wOw workers, non-in-house guys, and (I believe) even the IRL wOw staff started to show up. I couldn't understand the whole of this, and really- who cares? It's a celebration, bitches!_

_Well, this is it- my debut on the bigger shows we put on. I had some surprisingly big butterflies in my stomach- they come to these to see wrestlers they know, and I was still unheralded. I went to Shane to get the plans for the ending to our matchup, and just waited until we were on. Luckily, since it was a big show, more of the big names got on this one. It's always a plus when you can see people who you know of, if only to see what can help you out in the future..._

Carter "Welcome to wOw Forcible Entry! As all of you know, we're Rhode Island's hottest morning show team, Madison Carter and Gristleizer, and we're going to be calling the action right here for whacked Out wrestling"

Grist"You've got it, man! We've got some of the best wrestlers in the world, and New England as well here tonight! I know you came to see some wrestling, so let's get our show on"

**wOw Forcible Entry**

Steve **5 of the girls you know are in this. Who will you cheer for?**

Jocelyn Richter  
**Kari-Chan**  
Barbara Vixen  
Alicia  
Alura

**20-Woman Battle Royal** (for Women's Title, 1 contender)

Random Fact: You wouldn't guess it, but Providence, Rhode Island is home to many of the most respected strip clubs on the East Coast, a fact many of your finest professional athletes take advantage of when they play in nearby Boston. I say this because this is likely the reason why wOw has a seemingly endless supply of female "workers" to stink up their rings, almost all of whom have little to no wrestling ability. I know that legends are big in wrestling, but does that cheesy "If a girl about to leave the company tells a co-worker how they feel about them, they'll live happily ever after" really work? Since it's not a, you know, match worth watching, I'll just recap the eliminations I saw:

1) Athena (Not the Athena with the cult fame from NWATNA, some random Athena who used to work for nearby YPW) eliminated by Barbara Vixen  
2) Avalon eliminated by Nikita Fink  
3) Barbara Vixen eliminated by Jocelyn Richter  
4) Candie eliminated by Candice  
5) Alicia (Not the one formerly known as Ryan Shamrock, but a generic one apparently just out of the strip club) eliminated by Amber  
6) Cadey eliminated by Cheerleader Melissa  
7) Kari-Chan eliminated by Buffy  
8) American Bombshell eliminated by Allaylah Silky  
9) Candice eliminated by Bobbi-Jo Jablonski  
10) Alura eliminated by Nikita  
11) Bam Bam Bambi eliminated by Amber  
12) Nikita Fink eliminated by Bobbi-Jo Jablonski  
13) Angel (this one allegedly being from some WAW federation even I haven't heard of) eliminated by Buffy  
14) Allaylah Silky eliminated by Amber  
15) Chamera eliminated by Buffy  
16) Buffy eliminated by Bobbi-Jo Jablonski  
17) Amber eliminated by Cheerleader Melissa  
18) Bobbi-Jo Jablonski eliminated by Cheerleader Melissa  
19) Cheerleader Melissa eliminated by Jocelyn Richter

Final tally: Well, it was pretty to look at, but horrible to behold in the ring...

23, 20, 19

After the match, Jocelyn Richter celebrated-until Jamie Kogyaru said she'd get her match immediately! I'm loaded with indifference...

**Jocelyn Richter v. Jamie Kogyaru**

...At least until I saw this match. To put it simply, THIS is what I was told wOw Women's wrestling would be like all the time: Two insanely cute and surprisingly talented female wrestlers tearing the house down with skill. No Bra and Panties stipulations, no former lap-dancers in bikinis, just two women putting on a match that would put many men to shame. Great matchup, finishing with Ben Taylor coming in to help Kogyaru out with a Ben-Ton Bomb, finishing the challenger. The two then beat Richter down until the cavalry came out in the form of Tom Goddard to chase the two away!

35, 71, 47

_After the match:_

Kari-Chan"Awww- you cheered for me! You're so sweet, Tom..." **LOVE-LOVE INCREASE**

Jamie"Oh, so THAT's it...you prefer her to me? Fine, be that way..." **LOVE-LOVE DECREASE**

Jocelyn"I was going to get mad at you for not cheering me, but you DID run-in for me- you're off the hook. Later"

**Gary Steele v. Xavier** (Cruiserweight Title)

Surprisingly good technical matchup. I've mostly seen Xavier do high-flying, and Steele's always been a little more overrated to me, but they each meshed really well here. A lot of nice moves put this match on the must-see pile. Xavier soon took the advantage, and then kept it- at least until Eric Gracie ran into the ring and did some good kicks about a 0.5 on the Tajiri scale, for those of you keeping track on Xavier as the crowd cheered! Gary Steele locked Xavier in the Cross Armbreaker, and we have a New Champion! Steele and Gracie then attacked Xavier- hey, I thought you shouldn't kick a man while he's down. Not a bad matchup for either man.

50, 90, 63

**Carly Colon v. Matt Cappotelli**

Before the match, Cappotelli took the mic and said that if he couldn't beat Colon this time, he would leave whacked Out wrestling forever...almost assuring Cappotelli would win. Or not. I don't know the inside works of this place, and I don't really care ...but I digress. This is the same as most of the Colon/Cappotelli matches I've seen- namely, overrated basic brawling that for some reason, smarks are calling great. The match proved if nothing else, the two have chemistry together. Carly Colon locked in the Inverted Figure Four, and Cappotelli signals he left the company by tapping out cleanly! I guess I was wrong...

60, 80, 63

**Kakihara and Naruse v. The Bishie Boys** (Tag Titles)

I don't care what wOw fans are saying: They're backstage politicians, they only have their push due to one being related to the head booker, they screwed Youthanazia- I like the Bishie Boys. There, I said it. I already liked Kakihara and Naruse's work, so this looks to be a good match. And I saw it, and it was good. The two teams both work well together as teams, and both are great high-flying teams, so it really went well for this one. Nice double-team moves by both teams abounded, as the two teams just went at it for a good period. The only thing I wasn't happy about was the ending, with Jocelyn Richter distracting Naruse while Steve Evans loaded Tom Goddard up with Kakihara, allowing Goddard to hit the My Final Heaven for the big victory. I mean, with two teams this evenly matched, a clean win would have done well (plus Richter's been exposed enough this show...) All in all, a good match, and I'd like to see more from the teams involved.

39, 88, 56.

After the match...

Jocelyn Richter"So, what'd you think about my help"

You're the queen, thanks!  
We could have done it ourselves...  
**Jocelyn...I...**

_Suddenly and without reason, Reflecto writes himself into the story, heads backstage, and hits Tom Goddard with a mallet!_

Reflecto"Sorry, Tom, but I can't go having you make any pseudo-angsty anime-style unstated declarations of love now- I have WAY too much that I can use for this diary to try that" _The author then left the action and headed back to writing._

**Shane Goddard v. Kintaro Kanemura** (for the Extreme Title)

Okay, a match between a non-in house talent and the booker- someone known to push in-house wrestlers...gee, who do you think is coming out with the belt? Well, I suppose I should give Shane Goddard some slack- this match was actually a good hardcore match, bringing to mind the best of ECW and the majority of WWE's late hardcore matches- you know, when they let Hardcore wrestlers actually put on matches? I was surprised that Kanemura, a Deathmatch legend, was actually able to tone it down for an American style, but it worked for this one. I was more surprised that Kanemura won the match against the booker...albeit by grabbing the tights **CHEATING TO WIN!**? In a hardcore match? WASSUPWITDAT? All in all, a decent hardcore battle for the people too wimpy to get into deathmatches.

42, 82, 55.

**Nova v. Sonny Siaki**

Okay, I've been waiting for this one all month. These two have been tearing into each other, and this match should be something to see...

...and it is, with Robbie Richter coming out and making this a ladder match! A series of nice moves followed between Nova and Siaki, as the two proved their styles meshed well. Nice ladder spots abounded between the two, while it seemed to be more of the Shawn Michaels "use the ladder to tell a story" rather than the Hardy Boyz' "Use the ladder for SICK bumps" that's gotten so popular. Pretty decent match, with Nova using a nice Missile Dropkick from the top of the ladder, then climbing back up to get the win and the Title. Awesome- **NOVA INVENTED TITLES!** Or not...

80, 93, 77

Afterwards, Richter stayed out there, and announced that in order to keep Menne and Big Vito's running buddies, Vitor Belfort and Johnny Stamboli, from interfering in their matchup, he's making this a wOw-exclusive match: The Double Shot matchup! **_(Re-Release Notes: The Double-Shot match is basically one of wOwfed's first basically original matches, and one I'm surprised a televised fed hasn't tried yet. In case you don't know the style of it, the Double Shot is one that can only be really done on TV or with a decent big screen like wOw has, where one match is wrestled solely in the ring adding throwing an opponent outside the ring as a possible way to win while at the same time, another is wrestled in a backstage assault matchup and cannot go inside the ringside area. Once one of the matches ends, however, the winning worker of that match then gets the ability to interfere in the other match with impunity. It's visually exciting, but it looks better on TV with good production values where split-screen can be used.)_**

Outside the ring, Vitor Belfort and Johnny Stamboli took the attack to each other right in their dressing room, attacking each other mercilessly in an out-and-out brawl. The two fought all along the front of the hallway, as people filed there to see what was going on for themselves. Shots with bags of popcorn abounded as the two fought by the concessions. Finally, once they got outside the ring, Stamboli hit a Fugeddabout It on Belfort on the concrete to get a win!

66, 93, 71

Meanwhile, in the ring, Menne and Big Vito just tried to destroy each other. The two just kept making a can-you-top-this array of moves to get the other one to just beat the other into oblivion. Big Vito attacked Menne with great brawling, while Menne countered with nice shootfighting skills. Just as the match seemed to be going Vito's way, Menne countered with a chokehold out of nowhere! Menne kept the hold on until Big Vito went limp. The referee went for a 10 count...and Big Vito didn't get up from it! I don't think I've seen that finish occur- new World Champion! After the match, Dave Menne celebrated, while Gary Wolfe ran in and basically kicked Vito while he was down, attacking the former champion!

60, 100, 72

Overall: 64

_After the show, we received word of the month's releases from wOw. I wasn't too surprised with most of them, and luckily none of my friends were on it sometimes, it's good to be in with the bookers... I headed through the locker room to get my stuff while trying not to make eye contact with the releases (one part respect, and one part my own want to not have them take it out on me)- until I had to, the result of seeing Matt Morgan getting a letter in his locker..._

Shane"Ah, little bro- you're apparently about to see a beautiful thing right now..."

"Shane, I'm 20, I don't need that talk..."

Shane"No, just watch..." _We then saw Morgan head over to the place where the ring was being taken down, where Anni King was waiting..._

Anni"Now...Matt...I know I didn't say it- but all throughout the time we've been here, you've been my rock- the only person I really knew here..."

Matt"I know what you mean- Tough Enough tends to do that to people..."

Anni"What...what I'm trying to say is- I don't want to lose you now that we're going back to the indies..."

Matt"What...what do you mean"

Anni"I...I love you, okay" _The younger kids in the back started giving a golf clap as they finally got to see one of the legendary "confessions" succeed afterwards. _

**OMAKE: How that stuff works...**

"Hi, diary readers! This is Steve Evans. You EWB fans know me as Tom Goddard's tag team partner in the current wOw Tag Team Champions. You lucky people reading from the wOw! Creative board http:relecto. we originated might know me as DJ Bishie Boy, but that's neither here nor there. The fact is, in whacked Out wrestling Memorial, I know all the girls, and I am here to tell you the rules of the game"

If the Love-Love Power resides in the:

**Negatives**: Ouch, this girl doesn't like my boy. The more negative, the less she likes him. If it's over -5, she'll really dislike him( if that occurs, Tom Goddard's wOw Memorial in-game stats will each decrease by 1 point per stat). If it's over -10, she'll hate his guts (which would cause his in-game stats to decrease by 5 points per), and both of those will really start to affect his workrate for the worse- what can I say, Tommy Guns is thin-skinned!

**Zero**: She basically doesn't care either way about him. This can be a bad thing, a good thing, or as DDP would say, not a bad thing, but a good thing!

**Positives**: Well, if negatives is a bad thing, positives must be good. The higher the positives, the more "**LOVE-LOVE POWER**" she has for him. If her love-love power is over +5, she's friends with him (which causes his stats to increase by 1), Over +15, she's loyal to him (which causes an increase by 3), and over +25- well, you had better hope that she doesn't get fired soon, because she's so in love with him the bloody diary'd end, now wouldn't it (and if it stays going on, Goddard's stats increase by 5)? Will these affect Tom's workrate? Damn straight they will, and the same would go for any wOw Memorial worker. Well, I've got to go- see you next time on wOw Memorial!

(**_Re-Release Notes: I needed something to give a viable reward for these things, so I came up with using Arsenic to reward workers for these things towards it. More occurs later on in this to really show these occurrences._**)

_I walked into the office that Monday to see my brother come up to me..._

Shane"Tom, we need your help- Finale has locked himself in the office and he isn't coming out..."

"Okay, and why are you asking me"

Shane"Well, you're his friend, right"

"Um, Finale doesn't really have friends..."

Shane"I know, but you've been in really good matches with him in the past- once you break 4 stars, you're bound to get a connection with somebody. There's really no one else to turn to, go find out..." _I headed over to the office._ "Um, Ravyn"

Finale"Go away- I don't want to talk...my time here's been ruined..."

"It's Tom- what's the problem"

Finale"It's pretty bad- I can't give the stuff."

"Come on, man- we've been able to put on great stuff out there- you know I'm on your side. What's wrong"

Finale"Well, it is pretty much workrate-related..." _Finale opened the door as I headed in._ "You see, today I got this in the mail..." _I looked at the letter._

To the attention of: Ravyn Taylor (Finale.)

Over the past few months, it is our understanding that you've gained a decent reputation as a world-class brawler with stiffness and enough high-flying ability to make a matchup work. In addition, some of our people in the United States have sent tapes of your recent matches in whacked Out wrestling. These tapes impressed us, and it is our pleasure to offer you an all-expenses paid touring contract for the next year in Osaka Pro Wrestling. There will be 3 tours for the next year, with the first starting on March 20 and running through the 24th of the same month. Additional tours are planned for July and October of 2004. We are pleased to have you on board.

Sincerely,

The Board of Directors, Osaka Pro Wrestling.

_I was honestly surprised that this was the news...he gets to go to Japan and I don't? cries I wanna go I wanna go I wanna go...oh, excuse me, need to get back on track..._

"And you're actually sad about this, man? This is great! Getting a chance to wrestle and train in Japan is like the pinnacle for any wrestler! I would love to do something like that..."

Finale"I see...well, if you wanted, I'd trade spots with you..."

"What are you talking about? Japanese wrestling's like the top in the world. The great puro stars you can learn from..."

Finale"They sent me the list of other workers- most of them are going to be relative newcomers from their training school. The only name I've ever heard of is Jeremy Lopez, and I've never really been impressed with his work..."

"Still, dude- this is the chance of a lifetime, and you'd want to walk away from it"

Finale"Whoa- who said I'd walk away from this? Everyone does know- if you're on the indys and Japan calls, you accept the charges. I am going...I'd be crazy not to, ya know"

"Well, then what's the problem"

Finale"Well, honestly...this is the big time, and...and I don't have anyone to ask my love for..."

"I see. You're worried on the confession part, huh"

Finale"Yeah, a little. It's just that- all these girls are, for the most part, shallow little bitches who aren't really worth my time..."

"Don't worry man. I mean, come on- you just got the confirmation letter today. You don't leave on your first trip until March- you've still got 3 months to find someone worth your time..."

Finale"I guess you're right..."

"So, chin up! And besides, man- even if you can't find an American girl, just remember- you're going to a place where wrestling's considered an artform, in a country where there are more cute schoolgirls per capita than most other places in the world"

Finale"mmm...Japanese schoolgirls..."_I saw Finale drool a little bit as I continued..._

"Now go get them"

Finale"Yeah! I'm going to Japan"

"You know it, bro"

Finale"And I've already told some of my friends around North America this"

"Hold up- I thought you were unhappy..."

Finale"And one of them, Scottie Mac, told me his federation is going bankrupt, and he's moving down to Rhode Island to come get back on his feet..."

"Okay...that could be good..."

"...And I kind of told him he'd be given a job here at wOw! He and some others should be here by Friday"

"Now we have a problem..." _YIKES...how do I tell this to the owners? Wrestlers basically hiring people out of the blue isn't a good thing, especially for a federation on the rise like us..._

Shane"So, did it go all right? Is he jumping off a bridge"

"Nope, just going to Osaka- oh, Shane, just so you don't hear any rumors..."

Shane"Yes? He didn't say he was going to confess to me, did he"

"Of course not, but...when I was talking it out with Finale, he said that someone from ECCW -Scottie Mac- was coming down here, and he kind of promised them a job..."

Shane"That's cool...there's a few people we were going to pick from the scrap heap there anyways before they went bankrupt..."

_Well, I did my good deed for the day...now Santa will be sure to come for me and give me exactly what I wanted..._

(**Jocelyn"Happy Birthday, Mr.President..."**) _Suddenly, I got attacked by Jocelyn..._

Jocelyn"NO DAYDREAMING ABOUT ME, DAMN YOU"

"What...tipped me off..."

("**Be a dear and keep me secret- I don't make my debut until Volume 2...**)"

Jocelyn"Um...you had a smirk on your face like you were up to something"

"Darn women's intuition making it so I can't have ecchi thoughts about them..." _Well, other than that, everything has went fine today. As I left, I came across another wrestler picking up his check..._

Buck Quartermain"Ah, Tom! I was wondering- have you seen your brother around"

"Nope- why? What do you need"

BQ"I just thought that, since I know that he has a tough job as head booker, he could use some help with something..."

"You're not politicking, are you"

BQ"No, I want to give him this book that'll help him out. It changed my life. It's called the Power for Living. It's a non-denominational booklet, even though it's put out by the Church of Jesus Christ for Latter-Day Saints..." _Great...another religious freak..._

"Okay- I'll let him know about that..."

BQ"You know, Tom, I've seen your lady problems- if you join us, you can marry all of those girls! Then, when you die, they'll all serve you on your very own planet..." (**_Re-Release Notes: I did NOT make that up- that is an actual Mormon belief..._**)

"Um, did you read Steve's Omake? Not all of them like me..."

BQ"No biggie- they don't need to be there for you to marry them..." (**_As is that..._**) _Yikes- get the psycho Mormon away from me... I tried to leave the building as fast as I could, accidentally plowing through someone coming the other way and sending him down the front steps..._

Worker"OW! My arm" _Yikes...some people rushed over as I tried to head to the door..._ "What's wrong...who are you"

Injury"Um, Tom, it's Tiga- I guess you haven't seen me without my mask on..."

"Oh, yeah- the Ultraman guy! What's going on...well, besides the...falling down the stairs..." _One of the medics came out and checked the injury..._

Medic"Sorry,son- it looks like your arm is broken. It should heal in about 6 weeks, but you'll probably be out of action for 2 months..."

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, Tiga...um, Finale's going to Japan- I'll treat for him to pick up some cool stuff for you next trip- okay"

Tiga"Okay, man..." _I tried to leave, only to have Kari-Chan call my cell phone..._

Kari-Chan"You know, Tom- I really don't like it when you barrel into and injure one of my clients..."_How'd she know so fast?_ ** LOVE-LOVE DECREASE **

"Welcome to wOw Flagship! I am Madison Carter, and with me is Gristleizer! We're coming off a huge Forcible Entry, with most of our titles changing hands! Let's get to the action immediately"

**wOw Flagship**

**Remiel, Japanese Ghost, and The Grim Reaper v. Fighter, Bryce Samuels, and Silent Storm**

Before the match, Samuels tried to talk sense to his teammates, only to have Fighter go on about liking swords and Silent Storm being...well, in his own universe. Their opponents then managed to attack while they tried to get on the same page, and were able to destroy the three opponents. I'm liking what I'm seeing- these three could be a decent 6-man tag team, something wrestling really hasn't done well since 1999. Remiel CHEATS TO WIN! and gets the duke, as the three opponents fight back to the locker room.

15, 75, 45

**Finale v. Ironwood**

How do I describe this in one word? SICK. In two? REALLY SICK. Incredibly nice brawling between the two people. I had heard great things about Finale, and knew Ironwood was good, and both really delivered. The only thing I didn't like was the ending, as Scottie Mac from ECCW (although the announcers billed him as "Stevie Mac" for some reason) ran in and caused Finale to win the match. That definitely could have been done with a clean victory. After the match, Finale billed that "their Legacy of Chaos would soon become an Axis of Evil" or something- they're not going to be doing a terrorist gimmick or anything, right?

28, 95, 61

_Before the match:_

Steve"**Two girls you know are fighting. Who will you cheer for?**"

Sharon Goddard  
**Kari-Chan **

**Kari-Chan v. Sharon Goddard**

Yep, a bra and panties match...featuring a josei God, and a person who's gotten a rep as basically being a working rat. At the very least, it's always nice to see someone like that get totally STIFFED...or not, as this went into WWE-mode for bra and panties matches. Instead of nice matches like Goddard is known for...we get...Sharon Goddard Spanking a Catgirl's Ass? Somewhere, puro weeps. After a little of this abortion, it finally gets hardcore, as Goddard attacks Kari-Chan with a steel pipe (SMELL THE FREUDIANISM!), while the pretender tries to fight with a plastic-looking wand. No problems, as Sharon Goddard hit the Reverse Goddard Driver for the win. After the match, Goddard celebrated...until Kari-Chan looked at the wand, and read something on it,as a strange light came down...oh no...when we came back, she claimed to be the "Magical Pretty Girl Kari-Chan" and started attacking. Oh sweet Jesus, we have a Sailor Moon gimmick in wOw...

31,36,33

_After the match_:

Kari-Chan"Aww- you cheered me over your own sister! I knew you cared about me..." _Kari-Chan proceeded to glomp me as I tried to get to my position..._ **LOVE-LOVE INCREASE**

After that, Kakihara and Naruse were **WALKING!** as The Bishie Boys and Jocelyn Richter attacked them with ruthless aggression (Ruthless Aggression a registered trademark of WWE.) The three then took the mic...

Steve"Don't think it's over- we won't rest until you two leave wOw in shame"

"In case you need some help- call us; we can get you a good deal on Seppuku blades..."

53

**Big Vito v. Gary Wolfe**

This match came about from Forcible Entry after Wolfe cost Vito the title- yeah, I'm as surprised as you that they're building from these things...I'm even more surprised that Wolfe, an apparent washed-up ECW guy, managed to come to a good match. Of course, Big Vito's become an MVP candidate for wOw's meteoric rise, but it doesn't take away from that. The two put on a decent matchup, with Vito getting a relatively clean win with the Implant DDT. Not too bad, and helped show that Vito apparently won't just leave outright now that he's not champion.

55, 89, 72

**Kintaro Kanemura v. Nova**

This match is only for Nova's Transcontinental Title. The two proceeded to put on a style clash of a matchup as only an innovative wrestler and a deathmatch legend could. Suddenly, Shane Goddard runs into the ring and we are officially **OVERBOOKED!** Goddard helps Nova beat Kanemura for the win, only to have Joey Idol run in and save Kanemura! Decent match, as overbooked style clashes go...

55, 78, 66

**Carly Colon and John Hennigan v. Gedo and Jado**

Okay, quick question: If Colon just drove Matt Cappotelli out of wOw, why is he teaming with John Hennigan, Cappotelli's fellow Tough Enough winner, on the very next show? Are WWE writers booking this? Anyway, Hennigan and Colon were actually somewhat decent together, or better than I had expected, anyways. Gedo and Jado always deliver the goods, so this was actually a decent matchup. Colon won with a Stunner. I don't have any major beef with this match...

62, 84, 73

**Dave Menne v. Vitor Belfort **(for the wOw World Title)

Wow, a shoot-fighter matchup at the top of the card...I guess those people who marked for Tank Abbott were right after all. Handshake to start, as the announcers billed it as being given by Dave Menne out of respect for Belfort. The two put on a decent UFC-style fight for the most part.Menne finally got Belfort down and choked him out for the win. The two shook as the show ended. Now, this is not a problem- sometimes, shootfighters can be a good part of a show, and wOw's been really good with their shootfighters in the ring.

68, 83, 75

Overall: 61

_That Monday, I decided to rest up. I headed off to check my fave wrestling website, and check the news in wrestling..._

**Subject: SoCal Top Federation Ends- UPW bought Out by East Coast fed...**

From: SoCalFanBoy

I'm totally shocked- I don't know what to say.

I just got back from the latest Universal Pro Wrestling show. I had heard that they were having financial trouble, but I didn't expect this to occur:

Basically, Rick Bassman started up the show saying that there was this "Big Surprise" to keep UPW going. I assumed some investors were talking with them to keep UPW afloat. What I didn't expect was what happened...

In the main event, Hardcore Kidd and Tom Howard were fighting. Suddenly, the lights went out. Just then, Brad Richter and Shane Goddard came into the ring and laid both men out! Afterwards, Richter took a mic and announced his father, as Robbie Richter came into the ring. Richter then made the announcement I didn't think I'd hear: he bought UPW, and hereafter it would be known as whacked Out wrestling West!

Since I don't follow many East Coast indies, does anyone know much about wOw's style"

Subject: wOw/UPW deal?

From: wOwMark

Not too bad- UPW has a lot of good workers, and the fact that they've got a long-standing history with WWE could be good things. I'm hoping this could lead to some wOw guys getting into the WWE eventually...

For the style, I've heard some people compare its in-ring work to something like World Class with more women: Good workers, a large array of styles, but also with one weakness where they tend to push Richter family members and Goddard family members to the moon. This can be a good thing (I personally like Brad Richter and Shane Goddard's in-ring styles, and I personally think that the sky is the limit for Tom Goddard and Jocelyn Richter as workers), but it leads to a lot of weak pushes (Geoffrey Richter in particular has NO business being in a wrestling ring, IMO.)

_I was shocked- I got my cell and called Shane..._

"Hey, Shane! What's going on- hanging out...chilling at home? GOING TO CALIFORNIA AND BUYING A FEDERATION WITHOUT TELLING ME"

Shane"I take it you heard about the UPW deal, huh"

"Well, yeah- it hit the websites..."

Shane"Yeah, sorry about that. We needed to keep it silent- Robbie felt that if we told people, we could potentially lose the deal. He had heard that the WWE was still thinking it over about buying them as a developmental fed, and Robbie felt that us getting UPW would be the best option for our growth. In his words, this could force them to build a New England development fed, and possibly open up a working relationship with wOw..."

"But why UPW"

Shane"He felt that since we're a Cult federation now, we needed a foothold on the West Coast. UPW seemed to be the best place."

"Very cool...I wish I could see what wOw West will be like..."

Shane: Duh- you will. Tapings this Friday are going to be in Los Angeles; so wOw is going to California, baby"

"SWEET" ISuddenly, some cheesy '80s-sounding party theme hit as I saw the words "whacked Out wrestling SPECIAL EVENT" showed up in front of me...

_The next few days were just awesome. HeartBurnKid put me, Steve, and Jared up at his place, which was a huge benefit- not having to pay hotel fees really helped out for this. A few days were spent preparing- reducing our jet lag for the show Friday, taking in the sights, and just slacking off in an entirely different area. Eventually, Steve came over with some suggestions on stuff to do..._

Steve"You know, since we're here, you might want to pick up some gifts for the girls you know, Tom...would you like to" _Jared then came over with different ideas..._

Jared"No, don't bother with that, dude- everyone knows the rule of different area codes: What happens in one place, stays in that place! Let's all go party" _The two started arguing about their choices' benefits. Just as I saw mallets being brought out, HBK came to settle things..._

HBK"Dude- come on. Do both! Get them something, then we can all hit the town"

_I liked HBK's idea, so we proceeded to do both. After picking up some gifts, we hit the best club that recognized HeartBurnKid...until..._

Bouncer"Hey, aren't you Tom Goddard"

HeartBurnKid"I'm sorry- I'm the one who wrestles on this coast...you know, Revolution Pro Wrestling superstar HeartBurnKid here"

Bouncer"Haven't you heard of this guy? I've heard positively sick stuff about his work in New England! Hell, EWRevenge is calling him the 'Next Big Thing' in wrestling right now! Of course you guys can come in" (**_Re-Release Notes: Three guesses what this is signifying in-game..._**)

_The 'natural attractions' we found seemed good- at least, until we saw something from home..._

Jocelyn"So, I was like, well, if you're so desperate to make me a manager, dad, could you put me with Tom and his partner? And he was like, sure, and now, the rest is history. I still am jealous that you get to wrestle for the most part- I wonder how I can get through this..."

Jamie"Don't worry- you get to hang out with two total hotties in the angle"

Jocelyn"Ooh...I'm telling Tom you said he and Steve were hot..."

Lori"You can- apparently, that's him right there..."

_The three came over to us..._

Jocelyn"So, as soon as we get out here, you become Mr.Pimp of the Nation"  
**Jocelyn Slaps Tom**  
**Love-Love Decrease**   
(**_Re-Release Notes: Slap Count: 2..._**)  
Jamie"Yeah- shouldn't you be resting for your match"  
**Jamie Slaps Tom **(**_3_**)  
**Love-Love Decrease**   
Lori"I don't really care either way, but this looks fun"   
**Lori Slaps Tom**  
(**_ Re-Release Notes: 4..._**)  
**Love-Love Decrease**

_I saw the three then proceed to slap Steve_ ("I can't believe you allowed him to do this! I thought you were somewhat trustworthy") _and HBK_ ("So, THIS is what you meant by sightseeing")

HBK"So...how come Jared gets away with no slapping" _HBK spoke too soon..._ ("I don't really know you, but you aren't getting away with this") _Usually, getting slapped by girls is a bad sign that you should go home, so I headed to the rental car and got back. As I did, I managed to see my brother..._

Shane"Listen, I was wondering- you know a little Japanese, right"

"Yeah- I know some Japanese...why"

Shane"Well, I was flipping through, and I heard Kanemura on a Japanese language station, and I heard the words 'Shane Goddard', so I assume they were talking about me...only question is- 'Baka' means 'Outstanding wrestler and great booker', right"

"Um, actually..."

Shane"Dammit..."

Friday, December 12.

**wOw Flagship**

(**_Right about here's the part when I feel like I was starting to find my diary's own voice, it seems like- there's not likely to be a lot of real changes for these notes..._**

"Welcome to wOw Flagship! The usual hosts, Madison Carter and Gristleizer, couldn't make it out here to California, so filling in are the new hosts on this side of the country! I am Jonathan Coachman, and with me is Tony Schiavone"

Schiavone"Welcome, everyone! wOw is invading the West Coast! This is the greatest night in the history of our great sport! Tonight, in honor of the news that wOw has purchased UPW from out here, we're having a special wOw v. UPW show, where every match will feature a matchup between someone from each of the companies"

**The Cannonball Commission v. The Havana Pitbulls v. Sovereign Supremacy v. Foundation X.**

Wow, they actually teamed Steele and Roche up full-time...apparently, someone in wOw listens to me after all. The Sovereign Supremacy are in fact a wOw team, and damn, Prodigy looks JAKKED. I mean, he towers over most of these guys. On the match, we started off with a good UPW alum bout, as the Pitbulls and Foundation X laid into each other with everything they had, apparently auditioning for roles with wOw. Foundation X looked like they were on, eventually eliminating the Pitbulls first. The Sovereign Supremacy came in, with Johnny Blaze starting things off. Blaze was able to run with the F-X guys pretty well- I can see him being a major player in wOw. Blaze tagged out to Prodigy, and Prodigy just destroyed the Foundation X guys with massive power. Then, he proceeded to...use submission holds? Do my eyes decieve me, or do we have the next coming of Brock Lesnar on our hands? It was all for naught, however, once Scott Lost got the hot tag to John Roche. Once that occurred, the CC were HOME-GROWN ON FIRE! and attacked Prodigy with a lot of nice moves, getting a pin. From there, Foundation X attacked the Cannonball Commission with their skills, finally hitting The Breaking Point on John Roche for the win. Not bad- I wouldn't be against seeing most of these guys again.

37, 87, 62

(UPW Women's v. wOw Women's) **Midajah v. Jamie Kogyaru**

Steve"One of the girls you know is wrestling in this match. Who would you like to cheer for"

**Jamie Kogyaru**  
Midajah

Coach"Oh, yeah, this is why I love wrestling, Tony- two hotties going at it for each of their federation's respective title"

Tony"Midajah has the experience, but from what I've seen, Jamie Kogyaru wears that Sidewalk Slam around her Sidewalk Slam very well, and will defend it against all comers"

Coach"Don't you mean her title"

Tony"That's what I said, Sidewalk Slam"

Match: Oh dear God, they've brought their "great Women's Wrestling" to the West Coast as well... On the plus side, Midajah's a much bigger name than wOw is used to. On the minus side, she hasn't improved a bit since her time in WCW 3 years ago. Once again, it's a typical wOw Women's match: Generic opponent fights with little to no skill, Jamie Kogyaru proves exactly why she is a complete and utter goddess by pulling them to something watchable. Quick Japanese Schoolgirl Pin which Schiavone called a Sidewalk Slam, stripping, win for the good wrestler. Yeah, this is formulaic...

62, 41, 55

_After the match..._

Jamie"Aw...you cheered for me. Don't assume this gets you off the hook, you little playboy..." **Love-Love Increase**

_After the break..._

"Hi, everyone, this is Pamela Paulshock, and I am right here with the Extreme Champion, Kintaro Kanemura..."

_Suddenly, Adara James came into the picture..._

"I'm sorry, miss, but in case you didn't remember, Mr.Kanemura cannot speak English. Hence, anything you need to ask him can go through me, his official translator, Adara James."

Paulshock"I see...Mr. Kanemura, in recent weeks you've been having trouble with Shane Goddard. What is your thoughts on this"

_Kanemura spoke something in Japanese..._

James"What Mr. Kanemura said is that Shane Goddard is nothing but a second-rate pretty boy who spends all his time in the cocoon that is whacked Out wrestling because he lacks the balls to try and fight anywhere else in the world"

_Kanemura then spoke again..._

James"He also says that he is looking forward to facing him again, if only to prove to him that he's nothing more than a big fish in a small pond, and that he's nowhere near a match for the wOw Extreme Champion! At Strange Days, Shane Goddard can prepare for a world of pain"

53

**Kintaro Kanemura v. The Predator** (for the wOw Extreme Title)

Pretty decent hardcore matchup to start, with The Predator actually being able to counter Kanemura's great ability at this. Decent stuff for the most part, going closer to the "ECW-style" of hardcore than the "WWE-style." I guess the rumors that wOw will be able to take this role are true. Kanemura took the upper hand...until Shane Goddard showed up on the outside! Kanemura turned to the referee to get him to go back- only to have The Predator roll him up for the win!

Coachman"We have a huge upset here"

Tony Schiavone"IT'S STING! IT'S STING"

Coachman"No...that's Shane Goddard..."

Schiavone"WE'RE OUT OF TIME, SEE YOU NEXT WEEK"

Coachman"Serenity now..."

After the match, Goddard and Predator attacked Kanemura, only to have Kanemura attack Shane Goddard and hit the Fire Thunder Powerbomb on him!

Winner (NEW Extreme Champion): **The Predator**

24, 77, 50

(UPW v. wOw Tag Titles) **The Ballard Brothers v. The Bishie Boys**

Oh, joy- an overrated brother tag team from the West Coast and an overrated tag team featuring the booker's brother from the East Coast. Joy...? To be fair, however, this was a halfway decent bout for this. The Ballards proved why they deserve to be added to the wOw roster full-time, while the Bishie Boys proved why the reactions they've gotten are good ones. A little bit of a style clash, but it was pretty much worked through. The Bishie Boys hit the Shonen Knife and got the win to unify those belts. Just then, Kakihara and Naruse came to the ring to attack the double-champs and we are **OVERBOOKED!** A big beatdown followed, as the two teams just laid into each other while the Ballards got out of there!

47, 82, 64

**Gary Steele (wOw Cruiserweight Champion) and Eric Gracie v. HeartBurnKid and B-Boy (UPW Lightweight Champion).**

According to the announcers, if the champion gets pinned, the one who gets the pinfall will get a shot next week at the Cruiserweight title- almost assuring Gary Steele gets pinned, and assuming B-Boy will do it, since HBK isn't a lightweight. Pretty much a straightforward match, until HBK and B-Boy collide in the ring, and Gary Steele actually gets a leglock submission on B-Boy, and I was totally wrong! Afterwards, HeartBurnKid and B-Boy had some words as they left the ring.

39, 83, 61

**Joey Idol v. Tom Howard**

This is apparently for the Transcontinental Title's number one contender...Gee, who do you think's going to get THAT? The crowd turns on Joey Idol as being a "carpetbagger", apparently forgetting he also does frequent work for West Coast federations, much more than for wOw. Pretty decent matchup for the most part, as the two put on a nice show. Frequent Indy Applause Stances failed the match's pace. Finally, after a little bit, Nova came to the ring and attacked Idol, allowing Tom Howard to get the Split-Legged Moonsault for the win! After this, Howard and Nova beat down Joey Idol.

55, 80, 67

(wOw v. UPW Heavyweight) **Dave Menne v. Samoa Joe**

Fairly decent matchup for the two's titles. Both were somewhat well-matched, as the West Coast fans learned the joys of a shootfighter who COULD be converted to pro wrestling standards. Fairly straightforward matchup. Menne Irish-whipped Samoa Joe into referee Danny Daniels, which led to some attempts to choke out the UPW champ. Suddenly, Sonny Siaki came to the ring and attacked Dave Menne, causing Samoa Joe to get a chance to choke Menne out! The ref came to as Menne tapped out, causing him to give the win to Samoa Joe! The fans went wild as Samoa Joe held up the UPW and wOw Titles...until Andy Coyne came to the ring and pointed out to Daniels that Siaki interfered, causing the decision to be reversed! The crowd booed Coyne as Menne took back the Heavyweight title!

67, 85, 76

62


	12. Parts 2130

_After a proper amount of time to rest up, it was time for me to focus on the problems that came from our trip..._

"Okay...most of the girls don't like me as much...what do we do?"

Steve: "Well, we'll just have to hope that your gifts will work...what did you get them?"

"Um...uh...hey, it's not my fault HBK took us shopping in the 'Dead Cat and a String to Swing it Around With' district, okay?"

Steve: "Um...I think you'll need to get better gifts...I'll check around for what they want, and meet you back when I get the information. Remember, you're working on a relatively fixed income, so you'll have to BUDGET, Tom!" 

(**Money for Gifts: One month of Tom Goddard's wOw Salary 7,000 plus 10 percent of his merchandise sales 4 of 400,000- 16,000 per month for Goddard- 8,600 total.**)

Friday, December 19.

As I was heading into the armory for that night's show, Steve came up to me.

"I've checked what the girls you know want..."

Adriana Belli- "Why would I want something from him? I barely know him! 

High-cost gift (1,000)  
Medium-cost gift (500)  
Low-cost gift (100)  
_Give her a Dead Cat and a String to swing it with_

Alicia- "Why? Is he my Secret Santa? Oh, I'm fine with something small...

High-cost  
Medium-cost  
_Low-cost_  
Dead Cat

Alura- "I don't think I'd need anything from him..."

High  
Medium  
Low  
_Dead_

Jamie Kogyaru- "After his escapades, he'll need to do something really nice for me..."

High  
_Medium_  
Low  
Dead

Jocelyn Richter- "If he doesn't know what I want, he shouldn't get me something..."

_High_  
Medium  
Low  
Dead

Kari-Chan- "Whatever Tommy-kun gets me is just perfect..."

_High_  
Medium  
Low  
Dead

Lori Angel- "He'll really need to come through with the cool stuff!"

_High_  
Medium  
Low  
Dead

Final tally spent: 3600

**wOw Flagship**

"Welcome to wOw Flagship! I am Madison Carter, and with me as always is Gristleizer! We're back after a week's hiatus, and we are ready to rock as whacked Out wrestling continues its rise!"

**Jay Matthews v. Chris Cassidy**

This is a problematic matchup to call- I had had really good hopes for this one. I've heard great things about Jay Matthews, and Chris Cassidy usually comes through in the clutch. However, the crowd was loaded with indifference from this matchup, and for good reason: It stunk. The wrestlers didn't have any chemistry together, and the crowd wasn't interested in the stuff given. Mercifully, Matthews pulled out a top-rope Powerbomb into a Face-Crusher (which the announcers called the Hype Factor) for the win.

22, 76, 49

After the break, Everyone in wOw's Favorite Overexposed tag team, the Bishie Boys, were **WALKING!** as Kakihara and Naruse attacked them. Suddenly, Amy Action came into the scene and began to attack the two as well! As they ended, Kakihara and Naruse spoke some Japanese, which Action translated:

"My clients say that just because you're from this area doesn't mean you're the best tag team here, and that they're going to prove to you just how out of your league you are!"

48

**Evolution v. The Bishie Boys**

I'm actually surprised that they're using Nova in a tag team situation, especially as the Transcontinental Champion. As long as it's an easy way to introduce Frankie Kazarian to the fans here, I don't see too much of a problem with it...The Bishie Boys kept selling the attack they had just gotten, which was both a nice touch and a helper to get Evolution into the matchup. Evolution took the advantage, until Jocelyn Richter headed to the outside and took Kazarian out of the matchup. Meanwhile, Nova was able to handle both Bishies in the ring, until Joey Idol came to the ring and attacked him, allowing the Bishie Boys to get a rollup for the win. Afterwards, the attack continued, until Kakihara and Naruse came to the ring and we officially become **OVERBOOKED!** Not as bad as it could have been, not as good as I hoped it would be.

56, 81, 68

**The Predator v. Shane Goddard** (for the Extreme Title.)

The announcers sell the fact that this match came about because of Shane Goddard's help in The Predator's upset victory last week to gain the belt (yeah, like Kintaro Kanemura's comments on that radio station out there didn't help matters along...) On the one hand, this was a decent brawl for the most part. On the other, more serious hand, these Hardcore title matches don't work- the fans just don't buy Shane Goddard as a hardcore god. Look, he made his name as a pretty-boy type, the fans buy him as a pretty-boy- just own up to that and head up to a division you'd be more successful at instead of beating the hell out of yourself. The match was nearly won by Goddard until Kanemura came out and started distracting the bookerman, allowing The Predator to roll him up for the win!

52, 76, 64

**Gary Steele v. B-Boy** (Title v. Title)

This was pretty much the same style clash we saw last week, albeit with two less people in it. Steele's great technical wrestling just doesn't work with B-Boy's unique style. Luckily, the match was fairly quick, as Steele locked in a Steele Leglock Submission to end another of UPW's titles. Hopefully now, we'll get matches more their speed.

41, 82, 61

**Big Vito v. Gedo**

I'm still not sure why they've been giving Gedo and Jado more singles matches recently- in a top-heavy federation like wOw, they need to keep some people held down while they do this. Sure, people might request singles matches with them, but use caution in it. Of course, when they're against people like Big Vito, all bets are off, as he proves once more why wOw's surge in popularity is being done basically on his back. I'm not sure how they found him, why they signed him, or why a bigger federation's not knocking down his door with all the matches he's put on in wOw. This was no exception, with a great show climaxing with another Big Vito win.

68, 91, 79

After the break, Pamela Paulshock was backstage with Joey Idol...

Paulshock: "Joey Idol, people have been wondering why you've been attacking Nova the past few weeks. Can you give us any reasoning for this?"

Idol: "Well, Pamela, it should be very simple to anyone with half a brain- so I assume you Rhode Island fans couldn't get it. Nova's got the Transcontinental Title, and I want it! I'm too good a talent to waste here, and it's high time I start getting myself the titles to prove it! I'm going to take Nova's Transcontinental Title belt, and then once I have that around my waste, I'm going after that second-rate thing Dave Menne calls a World Title to add to this!"

64

**Sonny Siaki v. Samoa Joe** (for the UPW Heavyweight Title)

I'm actually surprised that they're defending the UPW Heavyweight belt separately here. Siaki and Samoa Joe went through a typical style clash throughout the matchup. Just as Samoa Joe started to take the advantage, Dave Menne ran down the ramp and distracted the referee while Vitor Belfort came to the ring to attack Sonny Siaki. However, Siaki Irish-Whipped Belfort into Samoa Joe, allowing him to get a cover as the referee turned around! After the match, Siaki ran off with the belt as Dave Menne followed close behind!

Winner (NEW UPW Heavyweight Champ): **Sonny Siaki**

53, 82, 67

63

(**_Re-Release Notes- This is probably the true sign of when I felt I had it working on all 8 cylinders, namely the first installment I felt like I could put in the King of the Dome. It didn't take, but it still remains a telling story that I had finally found my niche as less the humor diary it started as and more of just a quirky/serious diary. This really helped me fine-tune my style, and as a result, the whole of this has got a style that is really all its own._**)

_Ah, Christmas Eve. Usually for me, this turns out very boring, for the most part. Me and my sibs have always had to do a little stuff for our father's birthday, which apparently meant that we would be landlocked at home (as we are all the other years.) Imagine then the surprise when Shane took me aside:_

Shane: "Come on, Tom- we've got to go to Jared's party..."

"Are you kidding? How did Dad give the approval for that?"

Shane: "You'll see..."

"Excellent- but what about Sharon?"

Shane: "Come on- we couldn't let him have all his kids leave him. Now let's go, and...oh yeah...take your bag..." _This was good- I got to see all of my friends for it, then just relax as it went through. Jared Steele usually threw great parties in school. I got my gear and all the presents I was going to give, and we got into the car to head over to the party. Once we got there, it seemed like it was already going as we headed to Jared's estate..._

Shane: "I was just wondering...how did your friend get the money for all of this stuff?"

"From what Jared told me, he took Bradshaw's stock market advice- he bought WWE stock at 7.00, then resold it when it went up to 8.00."

Shane: "How could that give him enough for this?"

"Well, he bought a LOT of WWE stock..."

Shane: "But still- HOW'D HE GET THE MONEY FOR THAT?"

"I believe he used Arsenic to get it."

Shane: "Okay- that's what I was looking for..." Just then, Robbie headed over to Shane...

Robbie: "Thank goodness you're here! We need some help very soon- while you were on your way here, Nova got a little drunk and tried to do a Shooting Star Press into the indoor pool, but missed it entirely..."

Shane: "That sounds pretty bad- how serious is it?"

Robbie: "They say he apparently broke his arm- he'll be out until February..."

Shane: "FUCK! He's got a title, too! Well, get Joey Idol, tell him we're making some changes to the plan tonight..."

"Wait...tonight?"

Shane: "Oh, I wanted to keep it as a surprise, but we're doing tapings for the TV show from the party..." _Yeesh- and he couldn't have told me earlier? I headed over to my friends as this went through..._

Steve: "Hey, Tom! Glad you made it!"

"Yeah- I was surprised my dad was willing to let me come, but luckily, his 'Work Uber Alles' mentality got through..."

Steve: "Awesome, man!" _Just then, Jared Steele came over to join us._

Jared: "Hey, there's the guy I wanted to see! What's going on, bro?"

"Not too much, man."

Jared: "You guys might want to get inside- the matches and the real party's going on in there..." _We headed inside, and the place was just rocking. I saw what looked to be the entirety of whacked Out wrestling's roster in the place, highlighted by a ring..._

Steve: "You might want to wait until the right time to give some of your gifts out..." _I put the gifts for many of them on the table, as Steve suggested I give the ones that were needed out in person. I was going to give Jamie her gift, when Shane headed over to me... _

Shane: "You know, you might want to give your gift to Jamie at least before the cameras start rolling- I know it's all wOwfed people here tonight, but we don't want to risk any accidental footage out there of a face and a heel fraternizing..."

"When did you become Bill Watts? It does seem like a good idea, though..." _I headed over to Jamie and passed her the gift..._

Jamie: "Thanks, Tom! This is just what I wanted! You're the best!"

**Love-Love Power Increased**

**wOw Flagship Coverage**

Okay, I really have to give some credit to whacked Out wrestling. It seems that someone in the brass liked what I was doing so much, they actually invited me to an exclusive Christmas party for the wOw wrestlers and staff, which also included the tapings for Friday's show. This is incredibly cool, and I have to give props to wOw for this. We're live from the mansion of Jared Steele (don't ask me how he afforded the place...) Your hosts, as usual, are Madison and Grist.

Steve: "7 Girls you know are in this. Who'd you like to cheer for?"

Amy Action  
Lori Angel  
Jocelyn Richter  
Brittany Summers  
Kari-Chan  
Alicia  
Jamie Kogyaru

**10 Woman Battle Royale** (for the Women's Title.)

Okay- I get to see this untaped, and the first thing I see is a Women's matchup? Well, at least the girls are pretty and mostly coming in after doing some serious partying, so that's always a plus...  
The order of elimination:

1) Belle Lovitz eliminated by Adara James  
2) Amy Action eliminated by Jocelyn Richter  
3) Lori Angel eliminated by Brittany Summers  
4) Barbara Vixen eliminated by Brittany Summers  
5) Kari-Chan eliminated by Adara James  
6) Alicia eliminated by Jocelyn Richter  
7) Adara James eliminated by Jamie Kogyaru  
8) Brittany Summers eliminated by Jamie Kogyaru  
9) Jocelyn Richter eliminated by Jamie Kogyaru

This was short but painful. At least one of these girls should definitely get on doing whatever it takes to take the pain away from this (and basically Every wOw Women's match)...

32, 36, 34

_After the match..._

Alicia- "I should probably be mad at you for not cheering me, but you did give me a really nice gift, so you're off the hook!" **Love-Love Increase**

Amy Action- "Oh- I attack you with my clients just once and you can't cheer me? Come on, last week was SO...last week..." 

Lori Angel- "So- you won't cheer me...I guess we'll have to see what you managed to give me before I decide to get mad or not..."

Jocelyn Richter- "Oh, sure. You don't cheer me...Fine. Be that way...at least you still can redeem yourself..."

Brittany Summers- "I don't care if you didn't cheer me, you gave me an Awesome gift! Thanks a lot!" **Love-Love Increase**

Kari-Chan- "You didn't cheer! Why are you so mean, Tommy-kun? Hopefully, your gift will make up for it..."

Jamie Kogyaru- "You didn't cheer me, but at the very least, you did give me a nice gift before- you're off the hook! Thanks again!"

(**_Re-Release Notes: In the original version of this, I kept numerical symbols of how much love-love power each girl had for our hero. However, I took that out of this one to add a little more challenge to it- IRL, you're not supposed to know exactly how much a person likes you, so why should he get that advantage in the game?_**)

**Hardcore Kidd v. Kangor**

Before the match, Kangor took the mic...

Kangor: "GROWL FUCK FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKERS FROM FUCKING UPW SHOULD TAKE FUCKING NOTICE WHEN I FUCKING KILL AND FUCKING EAT FUCKING HARDCORE KIDD BEFORE FUCKING SHITTING OUT HIS FUCKING CORPSE AND FUCKING THE FUCKING SHIT THAT I FUCKING SHIT OUT WITH HIS FUCKING REMAINS IN IT! GROWL!" (**_See? Kangor gets character development- he said "Shit" this time, too..._**)

Grist: "The HellBeast! The Rookie Monster! Second-ever wOw Champion!"

MMV: "Will you stop?"

I was interested in seeing this matchup, if only because Kangor's really a decent brawler and I had heard great things about Hardcore Kidd. However, the reports of Hardcore Kidd being good were GREATLY exaggerated. This was a weak brawl by Kangor's style. I might give a little to the partying they had done before, but it didn't work. Kangor quickly got a win, but I couldn't hear what the finisher's called due to the announcers in front of me:

Grist: "**KAN-GORE! KAN-GORE!**"

MMV: "Are you kidding? It's a simple **SPEAR! SPEAR!**"

Tony Schiavone: "**SIDEWALK SLAM! SIDEWALK SLAM!**"

Grist: "What are you doing here?"

Tony Schiavone: "I'm drunk off my ass on the Greatest alcohol in the History of Fermentation, celebrating the Greatest Christmas in the History of the World at the Greatest Christmas Party in the history of Partying!"

All in all, a subpar outing.

16, 75, 45

_While watching the matches, I happened to see Lori over by herself._

Steve: "Dude, this is the perfect time to give her her gift..." _I quickly grabbed the gift I had bought her and headed over._

"Um, I bought this for you...Merry Christmas..."

_Lori unwrapped the gift..._

"Wow! Thanks, Tom! It's just what I wanted!" _Lori hugged me as she left to go put it away._

IN GAME RATING: 63 Converted into: **Love-Love Power Dramatic Increase**

Meanwhile...

Lori: "It's perfect...I didn't know how much Tom cared about me..." _Suddenly, Lori's eyes grew starry as she looked at Tom leaving towards his seat..._ "So cute..."

**Jared Steele v. Forest Yuhas**

Okay, kids- this is occuring in Jared Steele's own house. Three guesses who's going to win. The match, however, was surprising, as Steele is a great worker, and Forest Yuhas is supposedly a great brawler. However, the two didn't click at all. It's more surprising since Steele's a good brawler and could easily mesh with Yuhas. However, I think the reasoning is because of no-selling. I didn't see Forest Yuhas before the show, so I have to assume he Hulked Up out of sight to everyone, because the guy didn't sell anything except the Emerald Fusion that was at least an 0.6 on the Misawa scale Jared Steele used to end the match (which the announcers called the Done Deal). It's a shame- I would have liked to see this match without the no-selling.

25, 61, 43

**Shane Goddard v. Kintaro Kanemura** (for Number One Contender, Extreme Title)

Well, this looks special- you take a pretty-boy you're trying to build as a Hardcore God and a legendary Deathmatch wrestler, and put them in a straight-up match...Not a bad little brawl, for the most part. The two have talent, and were able to put on a fairly decent show. The match basically went back-and forth. However, just as there was supposed to be an end to the battle, Adriana Belli and Alura came running into the ring and attacked the two of them! The announcers looked surprised, as if this wasn't scripted (and to be fair, both of them looked like they finished playing a game of Quarters with Scott Hall and Jake Roberts when they did it.) The two legitimately tried to stop them, but Belli took the mic...

Belli:"Hey, don't touch me! These people, and all the ones at home, need to know that your brother's a complete and utter freak!"

Alura: "Yeah, the guy sent us each a dead cat for a Christmas present! What the fuck has to be going through your mind to do THAT?"

**BOMBS DROPPED BY: Adriana Belli, Alura **

After that, Kanemura and Goddard each took one of the girls and restrained them, sending them out of the ring (and ending the match.) Yeah, this will be clipped from the show...

50, 83, 66

**Adriana Belli now Dislikes Tom Goddard  
Alura now Dislikes Tom Goddard**

After the match, Joey Idol came down to the ring and took a mic...

"Hey, fans out there! I thought you all should know that your hero, Nova, is SO afraid of me that he went and broke his own arm just so he wouldn't have to face me in the ring! I believe that this, if nothing else, proves that I am the top man in wOw today! I'm more than that belt he has, much more worldwide...hence, as of today, I'm declaring myself the wOw International Champion!"

Just then, Robbie Richter came down...

"Hold up...if you're going to declare yourself a titleholder, you need someone in charge of wOw to okay the move...and I'll only do it if you take on a challenger for the belt TONIGHT!"

Idol: "Okay- who do you want?" Just then, Carly Colon came down the ramp and started attacking Idol!

**Joey Idol v. Carly Colon**

This should be good- for a little while, Colon's been able to bring people like the Tough Enough kids to good matches, so seeing what he can do against a worker a little more esteemed like Joey Idol could be a nice change. The match was actually halfway decent, with both of the two managing to put on a show for the workers (and me.) Match went nice, finishing when Joey Idol **CHEATS TO WIN!** This wasn't a bad match, and if they need a mini-feud until Nova gets back, it'll be a good one.

_After that match finished, Steve came over to talk to me..._

Steve: "You know- Kari-Chan told me she's ready to leave, you might want to go give her her gift..." _Taking his advice, I grabbed the gift I was going to give her and headed out to find her..._

"Kari...I got you this. Merry Christmas..." _Kari-Chan took the gift..._

Kari: "WAI! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU, Tommy-sempai! It's just what I wanted, though, nothing could be bad coming from you...Darling..." Hmmm...

**Love Love Dramatic Increase**

_After I got back to my seat, Sonny Siaki was in the ring..._

"I'm not here to try anything. I mean, I don't need to prove anything more to you wOw fans! Last week, I won the UPW Heavyweight Title. This is a title worthy of respect: The title from the federation that gave you Sting, The Ultimate Warrior, John Cena...um, Joe Millionaire...anyway, it has some prestige to it! Who of any importance held that wOw World Title? No one! That is why, come Sunday, it is my necessity to give that title some meaning, in the form of having the Ace in the Hole, Sonny Siaki, hold the belt if only to inject some prestige to it!"

82

**Vampiro v. Steve Blackman**

Oh goody, a Christmas present for me...in case you've been living under a rock, Vampiro and Blackman have managed to actually put on amazing matches over the last few months in wOw that have served to make them wrestlers to watch again in the ring. This was no exception, with the two managing to put on a show that I'm surprised they didn't do in the big federations. Were they handcuffed, or can these two just work together in the ring? Who knows- it's just good. Vampiro won this one with the Nail in the Coffin, but this won't be over...

76, 93, 84

_After this match ended, Jocelyn came up to me._

Jocelyn: "So, Tom...when are you going to give me my present?"

"Um...oh, sorry...I almost forgot to!" _I quickly grabbed the present I had given her._ "Merry Christmas..."

_Jocelyn opened it..._

Jocelyn: "Oh, wow...how did you afford this? This must have cost you most of your salary this month!"

"No, just one-seventh..."

Jocelyn: "Dammit- now my gift won't look as good..." _I opened the gift..._

"Um...framed, autographed pictures of all the Mr. Universe winners?"

Jocelyn: "Well, your friends told me that you'd like it..."

"I see...and did it cross your mind that it might be a joke?" _Jocelyn started to blush..._

Jocelyn: "Well...but...but Triple H liked it when Stephanie gave these to him..." _Wait a minute...what...what could she mean by that?_

IN GAME: 73 **Dramatic Love-Love Increase**

**Dave Menne and Vitor Belfort v. Sonny Siaki and Jimmy Snuka Jr.**

Well, this was a styles clash, to say the least...Menne and Belfort's shoot-fighting skill, Siaki's pseudo-high flying, and Snuka's...being in the way led to problems. For the most part, this didn't work as well- something that could fare badly on the Siaki/Menne match. Luckily, there were talented workers in the match, so it all seemed fine until the end. Siaki managed to pin Belfort, giving the win to his team- and likely saying (by WWE rules) Menne wins Sunday.

69, 83, 76

Overall: 65

_After the show ended, Jared Steele took me aside..._

Jared: "Man, this party was great. Listen, some girls were asking about you, and they wanted me to introduce you to them..."

"Well, Jared, you know me- I'm always interested in giving fans a bit of me..."

Jared: "Excellent. This is my friend Veronica Diamond..."

Veronica: "Hello..."

"...my friend Barbara Vixen..."

Missy: "...Nice to meet you..."

Jared: "...and my friend, Brandi Alexander..."

"(yeesh...she looks like she fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch...) Charmed..."

Jared: "Well, I'll let you go- they've just needed to meet you..."

"Hey, no problem man- we can go all night!" _The party continued on well onto Christmas morning. _

_That Sunday, when I got to the arena where they were holding the event, my brother told me about the great news..._

Shane: "I can't believe this- it's like a late Christmas present!"

"What's the deal?"

Shane: "I just got word from Gary- it seems that the TV station's agreed to put Flagship on in prime time starting next year! This rules!"

"Awesome!" _I quickly headed through to get to the dressing room to prepare for the match tonight._

Steve: "I'm glad you got here- some people have been asking for you all day...me, Masahito, and Masayuki were barely able to start planning out the matchup with those girls running around..."

"Excuse me?"

Steve: "Yeah, your little Working Rat Brigade..._Steve started talking in falsetto..._ 'Oh, Stevie! Have you seen Tom around? I was SO wanting him to teach me what American VAAAHHHLENCE was like at my apartment...', 'Stevie! I really want Mamoru-kun and Tiga to get in an angle with you and Tom...I'd like to roll around on the mat with him until he makes me submit...' Honestly, would it kill you to spread the wealth around, man?"

"What do you mean there?"

Steve: "Come on, dude! Make like Spice Girls: tell Lori and Kari, 'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!'"

"Did Manny give you some of his happy pills or something, man?"

Steve: "Fine, man...I'll have you know, all the best tag teams shared girls all the time..."

"Okay, that just sounds weird, dude...besides, you know you can get you some. We'll just go out there, do what we do best, and then you'll have your pick of any ring rat or rats you want! how does that sound?"

Steve: "Oh, all right..."

**wOw Strange Days**

"Welcome to wOw Strange Days! I am your host, Jonathan Coachman, and with me is Tony Schiavone!"

"**WELCOME TO wOw! THIS IS THE GREATEST NIGHT IN THE HISTORY OF OUR GREAT SPORT!**"

"Um, I just said that..."

Steve: "2 girls you know are competing. Who do you want to cheer for?"

Jamie Kogyaru  
Brandi Alexander

**Brandi Alexander v. Jamie Kogyaru**

And the apparent "feeding" continues for the Women's Champion. I don't care seeing most of this stuff, Kogyaru is great in the ring, and to wholly gloat- I got her IM addy at the wOw party- yeah, you wOw fans wish you were me... Despite most of wOw's style of "overrated women's wrestling", this was actually good. Brandi Alexander's more talented that I had originally seen, and the match was surprisingly decent as wOw Women's matches go. A similar ending to most, with Kogyaru hitting the Japanese Schoolgirl Pin for the victory. It didn't matter- this was a decent matchup, and I'd like to see these two go at it again.

38, 72, 55

_After the match..._

Jamie: "Aww- you cheered for me! I knew you cared..." (**Love Love increased**)

**Race Steele v. Jado**

I am still surprised why wOw gives Gedo and Jado singles pushes. I mean, they're tailor-made for the tag team division, and all their draw comes from the team. Despite this, the match was awesome. These two meshed extremely well, and the match was better as a result of it. Steele finally took the advantage, hitting a **MAIN EVENT 'PINEBUSTER!** before following it up with a Steele Cutter for the victory here. Not a bad match- I'd like to see them go at it again.

58,89, 73

**The Predator v. Kintaro Kanemura v. Shane Goddard**

I don't understand the logic, but this is a basically non-hardcore elimination match...for their hardcore title. Yeah, indy feds have SUCH great continuity...they also have **SLOBBERKNOCKERS!**, as this match was. All three managed to put on a great brawl, just attacking each other. Kintaro Kanemura got the advantage on The Predator, and managed to score the pinfall on him to assure a new champion. As Kanemura celebrated, Shane Goddard grabbed him and launched him into an Angle Slam into a DVD-type move (that the announcers called the Goddardsmack) for the big win! It's official, Shane Goddard has booked himself to hold a hardcore title! Now, if he only books wrestlers to have transgender gimmicks, then I'll be happy...

47, 81, 64

**Mikey Henderson v. Gary Steele**

Possibly the card's 'disappointment' matchup. I was expecting Steele and Henderson to be really evenly matched, just from what I've seen from the two of them. However, it didn't seem like the two clicked. Apparently, UPW guys can't hang with wOw wrestlers- a similar action occurred at the Kangor/Hardcore Kidd matchup. Blah match: The two try hitting spots to pop the crowd, 'Boring' chant raises in the stands, Eric Gracie puts the fans out of their misery by helping Steele retain. I guess a lot of these guys don't like the East Coast...

31, 79, 55

**The Bishie Boys v. Kakihara and Naruse**

Ah, here we go- a truly good tag team matchup between one of wOw's best homegrown teams (if a little overexposed) and a great puro tag team. (If I seem to be a little nicer towards the Bishie Boys than usual, it's mostly due to Steve Evans being a major factor in the action I said at the top of the show...) Great high-flying matchup for both teams, which really helped on it. The two had gotten the crowd a little more pumped than you'd expect for an indy show (i.e. Adequately Prepared to Rock!) when Amy Action came in to distract Tom Goddard, leading to Naruse hitting the Crazy Cyclone for the win. After that, the three attacked, when Jocelyn Richter came in and evened the tide. (Gee, it seems like so long ago that Richter and Goddard were fighting their siblings mostly- does wOw have WWE-memory?)

51, 87, 69

**Mike Rotundo v. Carly Colon**

Just out of curiosity to the fans: Was Carly Colon even born when Rotundo was in the WWE for the first time? All kidding aside, Colon looked more like a seasoned veteran, while Rotundo actually brought the A-Game of a much younger wrestler than the norm. Fairly decent match, ending with Rotundo putting over Colon as the result of an Inverted Figure Four. Not a bad matchup, if a tad overrated (much like all of Carly Colon's wOw matches.)

64, 82, 73

**Joey Idol v. Gedo**

Okay, this is just painfully obvious for the winner: A tag team wrestler (albeit one who is being pushed as a singles star) versus a guy who just got the belt basically awarded last show. Let me just say, I knew who would win from those things, but by damn, it was a good show to say the least! It's matches like this that make me want to mark out more often: Just because it was obvious Joey Idol would win (which he did, the result of an I haven't changed the name of my finisher despite the fact that I don't play Kaos anymore), it didn't change the fact that it was a match of the night candidate. All in all, a great matchup.

43, 92, 67

**Big Vito v. Vampiro**

Well, at least wOw knows how to keep its matches coming at the fans, bringing in a great "MVP battle" for them after a match like the last one. I'm surprised that the fans didn't buy into the last match, but they were ELECTRIC for this one. I guess XPW wasn't as popular as people thought...Great match all the way through, with Vampiro picking up the big win. Awesome match- I'll be surprised if the main event matches it...

81, 95, 88

**Dave Menne v. Sonny Siaki** (Title v.Title)

...which, as wOw is wont to do, they did! I can't believe the amount of great matches they gave for this show. Apparently, the reports of Menne and Siaki not gelling together were greatly exaggerated, because they brought the house down in this matchup. The styles mixed, until Siaki then **CHEATS TO WIN!**, and we had a new champion! I did NOT expect that to occur! The two then brawled to the back- it looks like this isn't over (Thank God!)

88, 95, 91

Overall: 74

_I headed to get my latest paycheck, when I happened to be brought over by my brother..._

Shane: "There he is, the best indy wrestler in the world! What's going on, little bro?"

"Oh, come on, Shane, I am nowhere near the best indy wrestler in the world..."

Shane: "That's not what says..."

"Where?"

Shane: "Take a look..." _Shane passed me a link to where I checked out the main page:_

2003 Awards:

**Top 100 Wrestlers in the World, 2003**

Rank- Name- Promotions worked for at last check

1) Kurt Angle (WWE)  
2) Chris Jericho (WWE)  
3) Chris Benoit (WWE)  
4) Eddie Guerrero (WWE)  
5) Lance Storm (WWE)  
6) Christopher Daniels (NWATNA/WWA/MLW)  
7) Tom Goddard (wOw)  
8) Juventud Guerrera (NWATNA)  
9) Brock Lesnar (WWE)  
10) Rob Van Dam (WWE)  
11) Tajiri (WWE)  
12) Shawn Michaels (WWE)  
13) AJ Styles (NWATNA/WWA/FLI)  
14) Chavo Guerrero Jr (Free Agent)  
15) Christian (WWE)  
16) Jerry Lynn (WWE)  
17) The Hurricane (WWE)  
18) Rey Mysterio Jr. (WWE)  
19) Sonny Siaki (NWATNA/wOw)  
20) Matt Hardy (WWE)  
21) TAKA Michinoku (FLI/CZW)  
22) Jamie Noble (WWE)  
23) Psychosis (XPW/WWA)  
24) Edge (Free Agent)  
25) Al Snow (WWE)  
26) Randy Orton (WWE)  
27) Nunzio (WWE)  
28) Vampiro (wOw)  
29) Nova (wOw)  
30) Booker T (WWE)  
31) Ken Shamrock (Free Agent)  
32) Low-Ki (NWATNA/ROH/WWA)  
33) Steve Corino (MLW/ROH/WWA)  
34) Ron Killings (NWATNA/FLI/WWA)  
35) Steve Austin (WWE)  
36) Masato Tanaka (NWATNA)  
37) Donovan Morgan (PWI/ROH/WWA)  
38) Charlie Haas (WWE)  
39) D'Lo Brown (NWATNA/WWA/MLW)  
40) Super Crazy (MLW/CZW/XPW)  
41) Devon Storm (XPW/PCW/WWA)  
42) Shelton Benjamin (WWE)  
43) EZ Money (ROH/CZW)  
44) Scotty 2 Hotty (WWA)  
45) Scoot Andrews (IPW/CZW/PWI)  
46) Kid Kash (NWATNA/3PW/ BCW)  
47) CM Punk (NWATNA/ROH/MLW)  
48) Bryan Danielson (ROH/PWI/FLI)  
49) Syxx-Pac (NWATNA/MLW)  
50) La Parka (MLW/WWA)  
51) Chris Candido (WWA/MLW/PTW  
52) Funaki (WLW)  
53) John Cena (WWE)  
54) Mikey Whipwreck (MLW/ROH/3PW)  
55) Jeff Hardy (Free Agent)  
56) Chris Kanyon (WWE)  
57) The Messiah (CZW/BCW/WWA)  
58) Tito Ortiz (Free Agent)  
59) Jody Fleisch (ROH/FLI/WWA)  
60) Jushin Liger (NWATNA)  
61) Johnny Stamboli (Free Agent)  
62) Joey Idol (APW/wOw)  
63) Keiji Mutoh (Free Agent)  
64) Sean O'Haire (WWE)  
65) Nick Dinsmore (PWI/3PW/BCW)  
66) Trent Acid (CZW/BCW/ROH)  
67) Stevie Fabulous (FLI)  
68) Gedo (wOw)  
69) Perry Saturn (NWATNA)  
70) The Amazing Red (NWATNA/FLI/MLW)  
71) Kevin Martel (FLI)  
72) Frank Shamrock (Free Agent)  
73) The Rock (WWE)  
74) Rico (WWE)  
75) Johnny B. Badd (Free Agent)  
76) Big Vito (wOw)  
77) Vanderlei Silva (XPW)  
78) Vitor Belfort (XPW/wOw)  
79) Michael Modest (PWI/wOw)  
80) Christian York (CZW/XPW/PTW)  
81) Xavier (ROH)  
82) James Storm (NWATNA)  
83) Johnny Kashmere (CZW/WWC/ROH)  
84) Kazushi Sakuraba (XPW)  
85) Simon Diamond (MLW/PWI/NWATNA)  
86) Elix Skipper (NWATNA/WWA/3PW)  
87) Spanky (CZW/WXW)  
88) Steve Blackman (wOw)  
89) Matt Stryker (HWA/IWA-MS/ROH)  
90) Jeff Jarrett (WWE)  
91) Triple H (WWE)  
92) Paul London (PCW/CZW/FLI)  
93) Shane McMahon (WWE)  
94) Bret Hart (WWA)  
95) Antonio Rodrigo Noguiera (NWATNA)  
96) Chris Harris (NWATNA)  
97) Joey Matthews (BCW/PCW/ROH)  
98) Frankie Kazarian (PCW/wOw/NWATNA)  
99) Ruckus (CZW/JAPW/CWF)  
100) Billy Kidman (WWE)

Awards:

WWE Wrestler of the Year: Kurt Angle  
NWATNA Wrestler of the Year: Christopher Daniels (6)  
WWE Tag Team of the Year: World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas 38/Shelton Benjamin 42)  
NWATNA Tag Team of the Year: Triple X (Christopher Daniels 6/Low-Ki 32)  
King of the Indies: Tom Goddard (7)  
Rookie of the Year: Tom Goddard (7)

For More Info, go to  was shocked- I knew I was getting a fanbase on the indies, but I never dreamed it was that large...

"Okay...so maybe I am- what's the big deal?"

Shane: "The big Deal? The big deal? You're considered as of today basically the best in the world! Can you fathom this? It was a big deal when Reckless Youth cracked the top 50 as an indy wrestler, but he didn't get this far! You managed to crack the top 10, you did it at 20 years old, and you did it without even wrestling a match for a Big Two federation! That's possibly the biggest upset in the history of those polls!"

"Okay...now you're sounding like Schiavone..."

Shane: "I'm just trying to warn you, man- now that you're officially the 'It Boy' in indy wrestling, people are going to be looking at your matches through a microscope. Wrestlers are going to try to come here from all around to wrestle you, or try to injure you just to make themselves look good..."

"Well, I'm just glad I have people to keep me grounded..."

Shane: "Hey, don't look at me- I never ranked higher than 225 on their polls..."

"Okay. Thanks for the compliments..."

Shane: "You're welcome. Oh, and Tom- you might want to work your magic- WMF's tapped one of our boys..."

"Awesome- who?"

Shane: "That Fighter guy- you might want to check on him to make sure he doesn't do like Finale did..." _I proceeded to head over to the office._

"So, happy to be going to Japan?"

Fighter: "I like swords..."

"I see...well, you have no problems needing to confess or anything, right?"

Fighter: "I like swords..."

"Okay- then I don't need to give you any help?"

Fighter: "I like swords..."

("**Well, this seems pointless**"...) _Somehow, I expect Fighter will be a good fit for the federation springing from the ashes of Kodo Fuyuki's masterpiece... since I'd have a little time, I decided to check that same site- apparently, one of their new articles was about me..._

**Tom Goddard: The Best Wrestler You've Never Heard Of?**

In Top 100 lists, there's usually bound to be a few surprises. The discussion usually rages on throughout the year for who really deserves each spot. This year, Top 100 poll seems to have what may be the biggest upset in the polls.

We bring to you the curious case of Tom Goddard. A somewhat well-acclaimed New England- based wrestler, Goddard truly broke out over the last few months of 2003 in whacked Out wrestling, proving to be a catalyst in that federation's rise. Combined with amazing work (in our views), this seemed to be enough to vault Goddard over such Rookie of the Year Candidates for 2003 as Kevin Martel and Stevie Fabulous, scoring the first Rookie of the Year to come out of whacked Out wrestling. The surprise, however, occurred when our writers finished out their voting: This was enough to give Goddard the upset victory of King of the Indies (over such luminaries as Chavo Guerrero Jr., TAKA Michinoku, and Psychosis), and when the smoke cleared, placed Goddard at number 7 in the top 100 of the year: the first of 11 wOw superstars to place in the top 100 this year- a watershed mark for the quickly-rising Rhode Island federation to keep this in mind, the last time a whacked Out wrestling superstar had made it into the top 100 was Robbie Richter, placing in at number 92 back in 1987. This leads to a question: Was tampering involved? To the detractors, we would simply suggest finding a way to pick up some of Goddard's work- in our view, it speaks enough for itself to prove us right in our view...

_I continued reading- it looked pretty normal...well, until I got to the end..._

(Editor's Note: If you really are interested in finding some of this work, it will be a lot easier to: In a surprising announcement this January 1, DirectTV has announced agreements with several top indy federations to reform the "American Wrestling Alliance" for PPVs starting very soon, with the first show scheduled in a couple weeks. Our sources have learned that whacked Out wrestling has been confirmed as one of the indy federations DirectTV contacted for this, in effect guaranteeing that Tom Goddard will be an inaugurial part of the AWA roster...)

_Okay...for future reference...finding that you've been signed to another federation on the Internet... just is not fun._

_I was still shocked by this info, and decided to look through the Internet to see if they were telling the truth. First, I tried going to then looked through their recent press releases..._

DIRECTTV TO ENTER WRESTLING BUSINESS; NEW "AWA" To Be Birthed

- In what has been seen as a shocker to many insiders, the announcement came today that DirectTV has added an additional Pay Per View wrestling alliance to the mixture.

The intended plan sprung from the success of AWA reruns on Pay Per View from the company, and led DirectTV to be willing to fund a new American Wrestling Alliance. Starting this week, the company reportedly is involving a series of eight of the top independent federations in North America today in forming this group (including a "Best of the Indies" feel for its first 8 shows) consisting of the following:

East Coast Wrestling Alliance- a group that has had a small following in the wrestling world, but was nearly going under. The "AWA" will use the name of their premiere event, the "Super 8" for their Eighth show, which they are claiming will be huge...

Yankee Pro Wrestling- a small federation out of New England. Was reportedly entering bankruptcy proceedings until they were bought by the AWA outright.

Canadian Wrestling Federation- a small federation in Canada.

Pro Wrestling Iron- a federation out of California which had a decent cult following.

IWA Mid-South- One of the world's foremost hardcore wrestling federations.

AAA- One of the most popular lucha libre federations in Mexico.

Major League Wrestling- One of the more popular federations in the country, this federation is considered to be the lynchpin of the AWA. 

whacked Out wrestling- One of the hottest federations in North America right now, this federation has been gaining steam steadily on the backs of a renowned women's division and arguably the best home-grown talent in the world...

_Okay...this isn't good. I still don't believe it-if we were doing it, Shane would have told me. I'm not believing this until our own website comes and says it's so... News: IT'S SO- whacked Out wrestling to join the umbrella of the American Wrestling Alliance_

-In a surprising turn of events, whacked Out wrestling has agreed to join the eight-federation group that is giving birth to a new "AWA." Under this plan, DirectTV is sponsoring Pay-Per-View events for whacked Out wrestling, in exchange for wOw joining the group to be one of the lynchpins (along with Major League Wrestling.)

Said wOw Owner Robbie Richter, "We feel this is the best option for our federation at this point in time. Our wrestlers are finally getting a huge buzz around the United States, and we believe that the Pay-Per-View exposure for wOw will help prove what people in Rhode Island have known for years- that whacked Out wrestling is the finest independent wrestling federation in the country..."

_Okay, that does it- I'm officially pissed. I stormed out of the office and looked for my brother..._

"When the hell were you going to tell us you went into the AWA?"

Shane: "Hey, Robbie just told me this morning that the deal went through, and I was going to tell you as soon as you finished with Fighter..."

"I see...but come on. I know you couldn't say something about UPW- you wanted to keep WWE from making a move. But not giving me a heads-up that you were trying to work with this? Honestly, I think I deserved to know about that ASAP, considering, you know, all of these articles saying that I was being SOLD as one of the main reasons to add wOw to the mix...

Shane: "Okay. I'll level with you here: DirectTV forced us to not tell you until the moment it went through. They say that melding all 8 of those feds there could possibly lead to a sectioned off grouping that could be on par with WWE or NWATNA. I mean, think about this: You get great luchadores, hardcore workers, hybrid wrestling, and add that to our women's division- that's golden right there."

"It doesn't change the fact you kept me in the dark..."

Shane: "I'm getting to it. They liked the idea of going through with a big-ticket move to get indy cred: they had their own TV deal, but if they could say 'WWE has the huge names, and TNA has the following all set, but WE have the number one worker on the independent scene today confirmed for our broadcasts', they could walk in and have street cred. That's why they didn't want to let people know- according to their view, they were worried that if you knew that you'd be pushed as a major player in the AWA, you'd take the knowledge and use it as leverage to sign a huge deal with WWE or NWATNA, taking one of their biggest marketing tools to the hardcore fan."

"Okay...but what about Youthanazia- with the AWA roster, both of those will be coming in from MLW. They would love to end me and Steve's careers..."

Shane: "Oh, come on...they start something, you do the same thing again..."

"Okay..."

Shane: "Okay. Get ready- the first PPV's Tuesday- I heard wOw's not going to have a big part on it, but since you're such a big name in the indy world, you might be on the show..."

**wOw Flagship Recap!**

Welcome back to AWA, er, wOw Flagship as I make my first recap of this new era. Luckily they didn't force wOw to get rid of their announcers...yet, as Madison Carter and Gristleizer still welcome us to the show (glossing over the "strategic alliance".) Jayce Simmons was already in the ring to start, as a video came on over wOw (one good thing about "THE SELLOUT", at least they've given them better quality than public access fare...)

"Hi, my name is Adam Knoxville, and tonight, we're wrestling!" Adam Knoxville then came out, which I suppose would be a surprise if he didn't after that claim...

**Adam Knoxville v. Jayce Simmons**

Very nice high-flying matchup; the two seemed to mesh well together. No surprise; two decent high-flyers with generic movesets will tend to do that...The match seemed to go pretty normally, until Jay Matthews came down the ramp and started to attack Jayce Simmons! IT'S A SWERVE...oh, I just had a WCW 2000 moment. Knoxville went up top and hit a Bad Idea (Diving Headbutt with a chair on top of the opponent) for the big win. Afterwards, Matthews and Knoxville attacked Simmons. Decent match- this should improve everyone's status in the new era...

31, 88, 59

After the break, Sonny Siaki was in the ring and took the mic...

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's official: The 'Ace in the Hole' ALWAYS keeps his promises! I told all of you fans that I would do the right thing and inject some prestige in the wOw Title, and at Strange Days, I did just that! This title, and you fans, have someone you can be PROUD of as champion- someone who can lead you into the American Wrestling Alliance with your heads held high! That Dave Menne fellow couldn't do that, because, well, he's nowhere near my level! If he ever wants more proof of that- well, step in the ring; I'll be happy to kick your ass again!" 

92

**Brandon Downard v. Finale** (Hardcore bout)

THIS...was just what Hardcore is MEANT to be. Two psychotic freaks just tearing into each other with everything they had for a good long period of time. I was almost becoming a gore-mark for a minute there as I tried to fathom the carnage. Finale finally got the win, the result of an Innocence Abused (modified Stratusphere). Just..get a copy of this.

44, 100, 72

After that, Kakihara and Naruse were backstage with their translator Amy Action, saying something...

"What Kakihara-san said was, The Bishie Boys, anguished by their defeat, are not here tonight, apparently in order to stay at home crying like the little BITCHES they are..."

Naruse then said something...

"What's that, Naruse-san? They did not stay at home crying? You mean, all three of them are on the first plane to Minneapolis right now? But...but I thought that they were supposed to be the 'local heroes' of this crummy state! But apparently not- as soon as wOw signed with the AWA, they're obviously the first three to head there for their first Pay-Per-View!

Kakihara then spoke...

"No, I don't blame them either- I would want to get as far away from wOw as possible too..."

Naruse then spoke...

"Why would you want to do that? At least give them a MATCH before you head to AWA..."

46

Steve: "Two girls you know are in this match. What team would you like to cheer for?"

Storm and Goddard  
Kogyaru and Vixen

**Amanda Storm and Sharon Goddard v. Jamie Kogyaru and Barbara Vixen**

No, I don't buy this matchup either, but if it puts four halfway decent workers in the ring, why ask why? Storm and Goddard had some halfway decent moves together, much more than Kogyaru and Vixen. I wouldn't doubt the teamwork, from the rumors I heard about Storm and Goddard behind the scenes... Anyway, to the match- Sharon Goddard CHEATED TO WIN! and get one on Jamie Kogyaru, leading to a brawl. It looks like they're going with Goddard/Kogyaru, which isn't a bad thing...

33, 73, 53

_After the match..._

Jamie: "Aww- you cheered for us over your own sister! You're so sweet..." **Love-Love Increase**

Shane Goddard then came to the ring, presumably to shoot on the synergy...at least, I hoped he was going to, because Kintaro Kanemura came out to attack. Just as Goddard started to fight back, the Ballard Brothers came out for some reason to help Kanemura! The three then proceeded to drive Goddard groin-first into the ringpost...I guess that with one interested in her own gender and now this, that means repopulating wOw with decent-if-overexposed wrestlers falls on Tom now...

49

**Shane Goddard v. The Ballard Brothers**

...until this impromptu match started, apparently serving to work better than one of wOw's many divas coming to kiss Shane Goddard's boo-boo to make it all better. I'm serious, once the bell rung, Goddard almost completely stopped selling that injury. I hope someone got fired for that blunder... Anyway, at least it apparently did hurt Goddard, because he gasp JOBBED! Of course, it was to two people...and through additional interference from Kanemura, but still...

43, 77, 60

**Gary Steele and Eric Gracie v. The Cannonball Commission**

This was apparently for the stipulation that the winner of the pinfall would recieve a shot at Gary Steele's Cruiserweight Title- almost assuring Gary Steele would lose. Surprisingly good, as Roche and Jared Steele (no relation) managed to put on a decent matchup with the champion and his sidekick. J.Steele managed to hit a Done Deal on G.Steele, thus making him YOUR number one contender (gotta love having friends in high places, huh?) Great matchup, for the most part.

37, 88, 62

**Tom Howard v. Harley Lewis**

The show's biggest disappointment- I was expecting two great brawlers like this to put on an amazing show for it. On paper, these two would be good, but in action, there was too much of a style clash. Howard ended it with a powerbomb, ending this experiment with a matchup.

49, 81, 65

**Vampiro v. Vitor Belfort**

Fairly decent matchup, though not as good as Vampiro's more legendary matches in wOw. Still a proof that he's revitalized himself here, which is nothing but a good thing. Vampiro got the win with his Nail in the Coffin-Somewhat good match, though not as good as his stuff with Blackman...

75, 84, 79

**Big Vito v. Sonny Siaki** (for the wOw World Title)

This is what got wOw so big- two of wOw's MVPs of their run to respectability doing what they do best. The two actually meshed really well, despite their somewhat different style. Siaki hit the Siakalypse Now, but Dave Menne ran into the ring and attacked Siaki, drawing the DQ! Seeing this, Big Vito attacked Menne, and we had a brawl to end the show!

83, 95, 89

Overall: 67

Tuesday, January 6.

**AWA: Kings of the Indies- Week 1.**

Hi, everyone- this is Peter Ramon for I haven't gotten to do much recently, so I've been put in charge of reviewing the newest Pay-Per-View series, AWA's Kings of the Indies one. The early buzz on this federation is that it's got the stuff, and with a lot of nice stuff in there (including MLW and wOw signing on), this is bound to rule...(**_Re-Release Notes: Sometimes, when you're trying to go for some semblance of realism in these things, it's nice having friends in high places. In this instance, the base fed that wOw Memorial comes from sprung from the message board ran by this particular writer for leading to the fun part of having linking to part of our original stuff... When I needed a name for our PPVs, this caused absolutely no problem, adding some more realistic views for it..._**)

at least, until we get to the hosts, Dave Meltzer (a.k.a. Mr.Pop-up) and Josh Matthews (a.k.a. The only Tough Enough 1 guy too lousy to make the roster...)

**10 Man Battle Royal**

Background: We're starting off with a match from Yankee Pro Wrestling in a 10 man battle royal. I haven't heard that much about YPW, except that they're supposedly a distant third in the race for New England supremacy, and they nearly went bankrupt due to this...

...And I can see why, from the match. The crowd (like me) was loaded with indifference, and the match wasn't that great. I didn't know one wrestler in the match, so I had to guess the following (from the announcers and the graphics on-screen)...

1) Joe Rules eliminated by Johnny Angel  
2) Tremor eliminated by Dave Powers  
3) GQ Smooth eliminated by Lance Silva  
4) Tex McCoy eliminated by Johnny Angel  
5) Gino Giovanni eliminated by Mike Majors  
6) Mike Majors eliminated by Mike Stryker  
7) Mike Stryker eliminated by Dave Powers  
8) Dave Powers eliminated by Johnny Angel  
9) Johnny Angel eliminated by Lance Silva

Final tally: Well, some of them have potential, but potential means nothing on Pay-Per-View...

13, 48, 30

After the match, we cut to Minneapolis, where Larry Zybszko is standing in the ring. He claims that as the last major star in the old AWA (yeah, where he ruined it like Triple H is ruining the WWE today), he was a natural (read: The only one who'd do it) to be commissioner of the new AWA. He also made a claim that was pretty intriguing...

"I think all the fans should know- there's an additional motive for this one. You see, all these federations are fighting for one cause. That battle royal you just saw, and the one that's next, are part of a seven-week goal for only one federation to stand! Each week, a federation will either have a battle royal or a one-night tournament to decide their champion. These champions will then battle 2 months from now in the Super 8: a one-night, all shoot-fighting tournament to determine the AWA World Champion...oh, and the winner's federation will get our weekly PPV slot, and the right to call themselves the new form of the American Wrestling Alliance! Oh, and one more thing- NO SHOOTFIGHTERS ALLOWED!"

What the hell was that? Did he just say full control goes to the winner of this?

69

**20 Man Battle Royal**

This is going from AAA, and is to determine their champion to go to the Super 8...mmm...Luchadores...Luchadores are always good for a match where the crowd will be DEAD, but at least the action will be cool...

1) Leatherface eliminated by Alan Barrio  
2) Alan Barrio eliminated by Heavy Metal  
3) Billy Boy Barrio eliminated by Mr.Aguila  
4) Headhunter A eliminated by La Parka II  
5) Electro Shock eliminated by Cybernetico  
6) La Parka II eliminated by Damien 666  
7) El Texano eliminated by Dos Caras  
8) Decniss Barrio eliminated by Pirata Morgan  
9) Mosco de la Merced eliminated by Histeria II  
10) Abismo Negro eliminated by Pirata Morgan  
11) Damien 666 eliminated by Psicosis  
12) El Zorro eliminated by Mr. Aguila  
13) Histeria II eliminated by Pirata Morgan  
14) Dos Caras eliminated by Pirata Morgan  
15) Heavy Metal eliminated by Psicosis  
16) Latin Lover eliminated by Pirata Morgan  
17) Pirata Morgan eliminated by Mr.Aguila  
18) Cibernetico eliminated by Mr.Aguila  
19) Mr.Aguila eliminated by Psicosis (**_Re-Release Notice: One of the biggest disparities I've noticed in my booking v. match writing: I like booking battle royals, yet I'm not good with writing out a battle royale much as I tried, I couldn't get how to really work a bunch of high schoolers killing each other...wait, wrong Battle Royale...my bad..._**)

34, 73, 53

After the break, The Power Company of YPW non-fame (because all us fans LOVE the Power Company) were **WALKING!** All of a sudden, two masked people came up from behind them and just laid them out, then took the mics...

Masked Man #1: "Dreadfully sorry, you two, but you know- business is business, and anyways...why would these AWA fans want to see two no-names like you from a no-name New England federation like YPW in the ring..."

Masked Man #2: "...when the 'Eight Sisters' allows all these Midwest fans could instead get to see just why all of New England has a SERIOUS case of SHONEN-AI..." the two took off their masks to reveal The Bishie Boys! Holy shit! This could turn the tide in this show's favor- I've heard great things about Steve Evans, and I can finally get to see if Tom Goddard's really as good as GrappleFanatics says he is...

39

**AWA Tag Team Title Match: Kakihara and Naruse (representing: wOw) v. The Flying Elvis' (representing: MLW) v. Deadly Impact (representing: CWF) v. The Bishie Boys (representing: wOw)**

I'm surprised they put two wOw teams in this match, but at least there's reportedly a background (Kakihara and Naruse and The Bishie Boys are feuding there), so that's a plus. The three teams, if nothing else, proved one thing: Deadly Impact are neither. The two were so out of their element it was insane, almost adding a comedy aspect to the match. When Jimmy Yang finally pinned Brian Jewel, it was almost like a mercy killing. Once that ended, there was actually a nice high-flying matchup for itself. Yang and Estrada looked better than they did in NWATNA together, and the wOw representatives were in that skill brought by a feud. Unfortunately, the feud caused the Flying Elvises' to go downwards, the result of a Masahito Kakihara pin. Then, we got our first real taste of the wOw style. The Bishies proved why there's such a great buzz on them in the indies, while Kakihara and Naruse looked a little sluggish (I've heard the two had a serious falling-out recently, which caused them to apparently lose some of their **FIGHTING SPIRIT!**) Just as the two went for the win, a girl (apparently, from the announcer's claims, wOw representative/Bishie Boys manager Jocelyn Richter) headed down to ringside to distract Naruse, allowing Steve Evans to hit a Shooting Star Press on him before loading Tom Goddard up for the My Final Heaven (a NICE Tiger Driver from the top rope) to make the Bishie Boys AWA Tag Team Champions. At least it's nice to know they're using these two...

48, 82, 65

(IWA-MS v. MLW) **Colt Cabana v. CM Punk**

NICE pick for their first show- I've heard great things about these two. They didn't disappoint me, either, as the two put on a great show for the buck. You know, crappy YPW guys and luchadores aside, there is some definite promise for an X-Division here...Anyway, if you've seen a Cabana-Punk match, you don't need me to tell you how great it was; all you need to know is that CM Punk picked up the win here. Awesome, awesome match.

51, 94, 72

MLW match: **Bryan Danielson v. The Amazing Red.**

And the hits just keep on coming from this place...you know, I'm not sure why they didn't just have MLW and wOw be the only two in this- they've proven themselves to be the MVF's of the night. In this case, the two put on a nice spotfest, which was more of what the FakeRazor ordered.Awesome moves, from the first bell to the final victory (when Danielson locked Red in a move he called the Cattle Mutilation for some reason...)

50, 99, 74

wOw Match: **Steve Blackman v. Vampiro**

Okay, despite the rumors that these two have been stealing shows all around New England, I couldn't really buy the fact that Blackman and Vampiro (two marginal wrestlers in the Big Two) were this good in the ring together. Then, I finally watched one of their matches...and BOY, were they right! Vampiro's good all-round skill meshed perfectly with Blackman's ability, and the match ended up being an awesome performance for it. This was good for all involved- anyone can bring in some unheralded talent and have them be great; for them to be well-known is a big coup for you. Blackman won this round, but hopefully there'll be more to come.

78, 94, 86

MLW Match: **Raven v. Terry Funk**

Okay, just give this show to MLW and wOw now...please? These two put on a very good brawl to go with the other stuff shown on this PPV. The brawling was a little old, and it didn't do as well as most of the other stuff, but if nothing else, it proved that the AWA alliance here has some more high-quality stuff than just its cruiserweights...Raven got the win (as a younger talent should in this case), but the fans cheered both as the first show went off the air...

79, 83, 81

(**_Re-Release Notes: This is a more spotty spot in the first volume of wOw Memorial, mostly because it's a point where I was starting to leave behind more of the "form" that I had had. There were, IMO, too many updates that were solely "shows" and no story with them. These parts of it were left out of the current one, mostly because the main reason Volume 1 of this one is being reposted is due to the extra tidbits in the way of story that are important in the author's view to get an optimum view when the whole story keeps going on._**

Assistant: "Besides- when you consider how mediocre Reflecto's matches are, is it really a loss to lose that stuff?"

"HEY! You know I'm more of a story-over-match details writer..."

Assistant: "Yeah, yeah- I get it, Mr. Auteur of the E-Fed..."

"For the last time, we're an 'Ongoing Wrestling Fiction Series', dammit!"

Assistant: "Okay...you know, pretentiousness doesn't suit you..."

"Just for that, I'm going to have your boy job out to A Keg of Coors next show..."

Assistant: "Promises, promises..." We're sorry...we seem to be having some technical difficulties...let's get on with the show...

Assistant: "THE MODERN-DAY COMPOSER REFUSES TO DIE!")

January 19, 2004.

_After the plane touched down in Minneapolis, I was somewhat tired. Maybe it was the workload of two feds, maybe it was losing a good two weeks of my memory...FROM ALL THE POT I SMOKE... waits for pop that doesn't come... Oh, sure, RVD says something like that, and you all give him pops...rassafrassin' smarks...oh, but I digress. Probably the worst thing about the new nature of this "strategic alliance" bullshit is the rampant flights needed in order to get everyone to the shows while still leaving some semblance of autonomy. (I don't know how HBK did it so long- commuting between Rhode Island and California...) When I headed to the airport, Kari-Chan stopped me._

Kari-Chan: "WAI! Tommy-kun! Wait up..."

"Oh, hi- sorry, I need to rest up for tomorrow's matchup..."

Kari-Chan: "Sorry, Tom...I was just wondering...you know, the food on the plane was terrible, so if you'd want to- would you like to go get something to eat? My treat..." _Just then, two voices came up on each shoulder..._

Jared: "Dude, she's totally digging you- go for it..."

Steve: "Damn straight, Tommy Guns! Hit that like a home run in the ninth inning, man!" _Just as that finished, I saw some hands right under these two..._

Kari: "WAI! Did you see the new merchandise wOw's putting out? wOw wrestler Action Figures! Here's the ones for Jared Steele and Steve Evans, and...where did I put that one of you... ohhhh...wait...um, I don't... have...your figure yet...yeah, that's the ticket... "

"Don't worry- they usually give the wrestler pictured a copy of their own figure. Let's just head to my rental car and go get something, okay?"

Kari: "Um, Tommy-kun, why not take my rental?"

"Come on- the AWA pays my car fees. You have to take yours out of pocket. It's only gentlemanly for me to save you from having to..." _I headed over to the car provided, and Kari gave me the directions to the place..._

"So, is this place any good?"

Kari: "I haven't really been there, but I've been told it's good..." _After the directions finished, we ended up in front..._

"Um...Hotel BCW? Why does BCW own its own hotel?" _Just then, a bellhop came over to me..._

Bellhop: "I'm sorry- this is not involved with the wrestling promotion...we've been going against them for the web domain..."

"Oh...I see. Then what does it stand for...?" _Suddenly, the bellhop began chanting..._

Bellhop: "BOWM-CHICKA-WOW WOW- CHICKA WOW WOW..." _Okay...this is a nice thing...I had to get the answer from her..._

"Awww...Kari-Chan, did you spring for us to enter a love hotel? How sweet..."

Kari: "Hey, I'm just the messenger...I didn't know what this was...(**NO! BAD ME! I could've gotten him...sniffle Sometimes I hate how slow I am on my own uptake...**)" _We headed into the 'restaurant...', only to get the rather disappointing knowledge of why I was really here as I heard the noises from the sides..._

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" _Instantly, I saw most of the wOw wrestlers come towards me._

"What the...? I can't believe you guys remembered!" _My brother and sister came over..._

Shane: "Oh, come on. You don't think I'd forget my baby brother's birthday, did you?"

"I probably should have guessed it...but why here, Shane?"

Shane: "Well, we wanted to have your party at a more normal restaurant, but...they...demanded it..." _Instantly, I saw a large amount of the fellow wOw prospects come towards me._ "Happy 21st birthday, man! Now, as your present...here's some money! Now use it to buy the booze!" _Hey, who am I to go against the circle of teenage life? I proceeded to buy a few of the finest at the bar, and me and my boys proceeded to enjoy this._

"Okay, on the count of three...1...2...3..."

Nico/Stavros: "HOPA!"

Domon Kasshu: "KAMPAI!"

Everyone else: "SHOTS!" _The party raged on for hours, with most of us forgetting that we were set to wrestle the next day...or that we were in Minnesota...or that we were clothed...about that time, though, things began to become a blur..._

January 20, 2004...

"Oog..." _I woke up in a hotel room bed around 1:00 p.m. with a huge hangover. I didn't know exactly how I got there, so I did the only possible option and chalked it off to magic. I tried to take stock of the situation: I'm completely hung over, I have to be at the arena very soon for the show where I'd be wrestling tonight, and I didn't know if I'd be at my peak. These led to possible panic. I moved around a little bit before doing this, and proceeded to move to get out of bed._

That's about the time I noticed there was a girl underneath the covers...

(**_Re-Release Notes: This was originally meant to give people some interactive chance in order to, as I quote, 'cynically try and generate some interest in a clearly flailing diary.' However, I forgot that in order to do this stuff, you have to, you know, actually have a fanbase..._**)

**Heartbroken Reflecto Day: How to change your EWR game's Style!**

(**_Re-Release Notes: The title for this one came because it's almost a fun extra for whacked Out wrestling Memorial: in particular, allowing the fans to pinpoint the exact moment when Reflecto nearly suffered a nervous breakdown following this diary's in his view failure. Of course, there were other circumstances around that getting my heart broken by multiple girls in one fell swoop one of which proved to be false, having my car broken into at my college, and a bunch of other little things cause the problems. Looking back, I see the possible biggest problem was trying to be like everybody else on the Dome too much instead of being true to whatever I felt like doing, and I feel like I've managed to do that. Also looking back, I saw that I was this despondent over only getting what, upon learning what decent reply-to-hit ratios are, was actually not half bad- putting huge egg on my face._**)

"Hello, wOwfed fans! I'm Shane Goddard. A lot of you know me as the booker and wOw Extreme Champion. Because of this, the author asked me how to help you the fans be able to recreate the style of whacked Out wrestling Memorial in your very own game!

**Ingredients:**

To begin with, you're going to need the following things:

EWR 4.0 (the relationships stat is a must-have for this...)  
Arsenic (I know, but non-cheaters could really use this for the style change.)

**Preparation:**

First off, you take the relate file in your game and delete everything from it. It is possible to blank it without harming the game- I prefer to open it with Wordpad or Notepad and go to town with it.

After you do this, you start out a game with the federation of your choice. As it goes through, you simply play through the game. If you want to,make sure to cultivate a women's division in your game, valuing quantity over quality.

Now, here's where the Arsenic comes into play...every month, check the save file and see which relationships have changed. If anyone who's in your federation has a new relationship, then you'll need to make some additions to their stats. (The Japanese call it the **FIGHTING SPIRIT!**, and that sounds like a good name for it here.)

**My preferred style for it: **

Dislike1 point for all stats (except+1 Stiffness)  
Hate3 for all stats (except+3 Stiffness)  
Friendship- +1 point all stats (except: -1 Stiffness)  
Loyalty - +3 all stats (except: -3 Stiffness)  
Love- The big one+5 all stats

Now, there are some questions, namely: "But how does this 'Love-Love' power thing come into play?" To put it simply: The author has WAY too much free time. This is basically the sanest way to keep track of how much each girl cares about our protagonist (my brother's becoming a little Hefner...I'm so proud...) with the least amount of problems. In addition, it allows the author the freedom to have our protagonist love without a problem as to whether the girl in question is a heel or a face, which EWR's romance angles would not allow. (It's also much easier to book more matches per card by doing it like this...)

So, there you have it. You have now recieved the ability to turn Adam Ryland's great wrestling simulator into a cheesy Japanese-style dating sim if you are so inclined (or insane.) You won't see THAT in those "other" "innovative" diaries, now will you?

(**_Re-Release Notes: At the very least, this gives the reader an idea on how to do this for themselves. I sincerely doubt anyone would, since the average Diary Dome writer's idea of being "innovative" apparently seems to be taking a bunch of wrestlers, voting them out at random intervals, then being innovative with how they name it call it "Battle Royale", call it "Survivor", I just call it "lame ripoff of Plankton's work... I don't mean to grandstand but hey, this is my diary, and I can do it if I want to..., but from what I've seen, I have more creativity in my little finger than almost every other diary writer on the Dome has in their entire body. It may seem a little arrogant, but hey- you think you're more innovative than I am- bring it..._**

The following may or may not be the actual views of Reflecto and/or the other members of Team whacked Out wrestling Memorial.

Sophie: "Reflecto has completed his heel turn. Reflecto has debuted his new gimmick Pretentious Artist."

January 20.

_Sometimes, what could be seen as good fortune one day could possibly be something bad. Apparently, I just lost my virginity...but how? Who with? Was I any good? This could be a question. I had to unroll the bedsheet a little bit just to make sure who it was..._

"uggg...don't do that, ya wanker...Minnesota's bloody cold in winter..."

_I recognized the voice- luckily. It's just Lori...wait...I just lost it to her, and I'm thinking 'just Lori'? Dammit...I quickly had to make up something. Hopefully, I can get out of here undetected, hopefully talk this over later on in the day when my hangover goes away... I quickly walked out of the room, only to see all the wOw guys head over..._

"COMMENCE THE WALK OF SHAME..." _The crowd started chanting, until Ironwood noticed..._

Ironwood: "Wait, Tom? Sorry...FALSE ALARM!" _The others waited as Steve headed over._ "Dude, what's going on?"

"No idea, bud- what the hell did I get up to last night?"

Ironwood: "I'm glad you asked..." _I'm not sure if this was because of the aftermath or not, but Ironwood suddenly appeared to become a Super-Deformed version of himself..._

SD Ironwood: "After Jayce started the dance party, you were totally wild, man! You whipped it out, smeared ketchup all over it, and asked all the girls to have a bite man! Then you bought one of the Cubans the owner kept stashed for the customers, and tried to see if that Kari girl would play Monica Lewinsky for you there! I'm not even sure what shit went down next, dude...I was out like Patterson after a little too much..."

"Great...I'm a total pervert..."

Ironwood: "Oh, don't worry about it, man! Everyone's a little wild- it's good for us! Enjoy this shite, dude- these are the best years for everyone..." _Just then, Lori headed out of my room clad in just the complimentary bathrobe..._ "COMMENCE WALK OF SHAME!" 

Ironwood: "...but if you do it that way, KEEP YER BLOODY MITTS OFF ME COUSIN, YA PUNK!" _Seeing as the chances that I would get my ass kicked by one of the stiffest brawlers in wOw was highly likely, I did what any sane person would do, hung over or not- RUN. After a chase that seemed to my still slightly addled mind as quite similar to your average Benny Hill sketch for some reason, I was pulled into a nearby room._

Shane: "Ah- luckily, I was able to get to you first..."

"Ah- I'm happy to see you...I think I'm in trouble..."

Shane: "Let me guess- you slept with the relative of one of your friends and now that friend is going to kick your ass, right?"

"How'd you know?"

Shane: "We've all been there...anyway, you're going to have to sober up quick..."

" I see...what did I drink, anyway?"

Shane: "Oh, normal stuff...a few beers, a couple shots of Rum, a lot of Tequila, Some 151, a Prozac to double the alcohol, some absinthe, this rank brown liquid that I'm not even sure has a name, just a pinch of rubbing alcohol, and...I think that's it..."

"Yeesh..."

Shane: "Don't worry- I'm going to give you a lesson that will definitely help you for a little bit here..." _Shane passed me over a small package showing some little sunglasses._

"I take it my new gimmick is that of a gay vampire, is it?"

Shane: "Of course not- wear those while at the show. You're young- I know you made an error last night, but you don't need the reputation of being a drunk. Hide these, try to keep it going, you'll be less likely to show it..."

"I see."

Shane: "Well, that and the fact that- come on. You rarely wear your glasses in the ring when sober, I don't want to be in the ring with you when you're drunk and with poor eyesight..." _Ouch, a low blow...does he forget that he wears glasses outside the ring, too?_

"Okay...I take it you're in the WarGames cage?"

Shane: "You know it. Me, you, Steve, Jared, and...oh yeah, that Ironwood guy..."

"FUCK...I'm gonna get killed..."

Shane: "So, you hit Lori, did you? I'll have to get the details later...but I digress. Don't you know anything? He may want to kick your ass for this now, but in the ring, when he's on your team, kayfabe demands that he can't touch you. Since you're teaming with him, worst thing he can do is not go with a double-team spot to make you look stupid."

"Ah...that's a plus..."

Shane: "Excellent. Now, let's get to the arena...you've got to get ready. I let you sleep it off a little, but the show's in 6 hours..."

"YIKES!" _This is bad...how do I manage to pull myself through a big match like this...?_

**AWA: Kings of the Indies- Week 3**

Hi, everybody. I'm Peter Ramon once again for and we're up to week 3 of AWA: Kings of the Indies. Meltzer and Matthews are back to call all of the action, as we're still doing this!

**Pentagon v. Psicosis**

Background: This is billed as an AAA matchup. Psicosis is the AAA representative for the Super 8- so chances are, he's going over tonight.

Match: What is with the AWA and billing these second-rate federations? Everyone knows they come to watch two things: wOw and MLW. Give the fans wOw matches and MLW matches, and you'll succeed! The crowd was DEAD tonight, as crowds usually are for luchadores. To add to this, the action wasn't good enough to get past the fact that they have almost no heat. Fairly blah match, to the point where I was almost pleased when Psicosis hit a Tope Suicida with almost no knowledge of the word 'transition' to get the win. Not worth the time it took.

11, 77, 44

**Battle Royal to Determine CWF Representative in the Super 8**

Okay- I smell a ringer here...Mr.Aguila never wrestled in the Canadian Wrestling Federation, as far as I know... Anyway, this match should suck, so I just paid attention to the eliminations:

1) Brian Jewel eliminated by Frank Murdoch  
2) Mickey Miracle eliminated by Bobby Jay  
3) Dillion Robson eliminated by Frank Murdoch  
4) Gene Swan eliminated by Mr.Aguila  
5) Frank Murdoch eliminated by Mr.Aguila  
6) The Big Machine eliminated by Mr.Aguila  
7) Bobby Jay eliminated by Mr.Aguila  
8) The Big Kahuna eliminated by Zack Mercury  
9) Zack Mercury eliminated by Mr.Aguila! Celebrate, CWF! Someone who's never wrestled for you will represent you in the Super 8!

21, 42, 31

**Chris Hero v. Colt Cabana**

All right, who the hell told IWA-Mid South they could put on good matches? This is supposed to be the wOw and MLW show, dangit! Yet here goes Chris Hero, putting on great matches for IWA-MS, first with CM Punk and now with Colt Cabana! If this keeps up, who's to say IWA-MS can't pull off an upset here and take a PPV slot for this? The match kept its excitement level up until Colt Cabana fought his way out of a grapple, then hit a Colt 45 on Chris Hero to get the win! Another great match for IWA-Mid South- I'm looking forward to seeing who they make their representative...

53, 100, 76

_After the match, we headed into the War Games cage, getting ready for our match. I saw the team wOw had to oppose us (the three they announced, plus Big Vito and Steve Blackman.) This shouldn't have been a problem- at least, save for the fact that we were still obviously still feeling the effects. Massive amounts of stumbling followed, as we were unfortunately unable to work to our best. Luckily, Big Vito then tagged Masayuki Naruse in, as we took the advantage and I got the tag from Jared. This was a good move, as we had been working matches enough to do them in our sleep (or drunk, or stoned, or whatever.)The crowd seemed to hate me. I heard a huge "YOU SUCK DICK!" chant going- I assumed it was just heel heat...until I saw Ironwood in the corner of my eye leading the chant...(Ironwood will pay...oh yes, he will pay...) I was basically bottlefed until the moment we had to win, when I tagged my brother in so he could hit the Goddardsmack enough times on Naruse to give our team the victory. (I was supposed to do it myself, but I didn't feel like doing a move requiring a backflip while feeling it...)_

58, 86, 72

**Cibernetico v. Damien 666**

Another AAA matchup? On AWA TV? Well, at least these two are over enough to merit a matchup on a grand scale...These two put on one of those general luchadore matches, but the fans actually cared about these two. Perhaps it was Damien's experience in the US, but the match actually went well, both in quality and fan reaction. Once Damien got the win following a nice moonsault on Cibernetico, the fans actually cheered, and not in a "you guys were awesome, though we don't know who you are!" way. Not bad at all.

53, 86, 69

**Carly Colon v. Joey Idol**

Let me just say that I have no idea why Carly Colon is so over in wOw right now. His matches, which many have been saying were awesome, seem to just be average WWE-style affairs. This was no exception, as he and Joey Idol fought for wOw's International Title. The entire match was basically just a punch-kick styled affair, as Colon's 'I apparently want back in WWE, and won't stop until they see my skill at the WWE style!' era continued. Only Joey Idol's late comeback stopped the monotony, peaking when he hit the Kaostrify for the big victory.

67, 86, 76

**The Great Sasuke v. Tony Mamaluke**

Hey, I have no problem with heatless matches, as long as they put on shows like this...This was billed as an MLW matchup, and the crowd was not that into this. A shame, because the two put on an amazing matchup. The two's styles meshed very well, putting on a nice high-flying display that the wOw War Games match should have been. The air show ended almost too abruptly when Sasuke hit a Northern Lights Bomb on Mamaluke for the big win. Awesome show- put them on again.

52, 90, 71

**D'Lo Brown v. Steve Corino**

Ooh...we finally get a really big matchup. I've heard this match has went on for Corino's WWA World Title many times around the world recently (though they couldn't say that it was for this belt to AWA fans), and this should be a good show to add to this. For some reason, the two really mesh well together- I was surprised, as they don't seem to be two who'd go well. This time, Corino got the win as the result of an Old School Expulsion. This was awesome, and I'd like to see more of it!

73, 95, 84

Overall: 70

January 22.


End file.
